So Wrong So Right
by darknessprincess
Summary: Resumen: Damon no siente nada, es egoísta, cruel y disfruta con sexo sin compromiso... lo que no espera es encontrar el amor a primera vista... en alguien en quien ni se imagina. Autor: darknessprincess Rating: 18 Pairings: Delena, Klefan, y alguna más Advertencias: Es un AU, todos humanos, algún personaje es inventado. Disclamer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen,
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Damon no siente nada, es egoísta, cruel y disfruta con sexo sin compromiso... lo que no espera es encontrar el amor a primera vista... en alguien en quien ni se imagina.

Autor: darknessprincess

Rating: +18

Pairings: Delena, Klefan, Giolena

Advertencias: Es un AU_, todos humanos, algún personaje es inventado._  
Disclamer:Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW

**So Wrong - So Right: Capítulo 1**

"Menos mal" – pensó Stefan cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta y así pudo dejar de besar a su acompañante.

Perdona – le dijo a la joven y fue a abrir.

Probablemente fuera otro invitado más a aquella loca fiesta, aunque a decir verdad, la probabilidad más alta es que fuera una invitada... ¿Dónde conocía Damon a todas esas chicas? ¿Cuánta pasta les darían en ebay si subastaban su agenda personal? Probablemente fuera de un valor incalculable para muchos hombres, aun así, para él, no tenía la mayor importancia.

Se veía arrastrado por su hermano en todas aquellas fiestas, clubes, locales de moda... sin que nada de todo aquello le hiciera sentir bien, sin acabar de encontrarse a sí mismo entre todo ese alcohol, música y mujeres.

Damon sí, Damon estaba en la cresta de la ola. Las revistas acababan de publicar fotos de su último escarceo, esta vez con una top model, quien estaba seguro de que no era la chica con la que le había visto meterse en el baño.

Damon y él no hablaban casi nunca, no como antes, como cuando eran pequeños... echaba mucho de menos a su hermano. ¿Se sentiría tan vacío como se sentía él? ¿Estaría igual de solo? Ojalá tuviera el valor de hablar... ojalá sus padres siguieran estando aquí... Todo cambió al morir ellos.

Damon y Stefan eran unos universitarios brillantes, los hijos modélicos del empresario de éxito Giusseppe Salvatore y su encantadora esposa. Jóvenes dedicados a sus estudios, discretos, futuras promesas del negocio familiar... Hasta que un coche se atravesó en el camino de sus padres.

Damon y Stefan se fueron a vivir con su abuelo, quien estaría al cargo de su herencia hasta que cumplieran la edad de 28 años o hasta el fallecimiento de éste, como había estipulado su padre en el testamento. Desde entonces Damon cambió, se volvió más oscuro, más egoísta, más cruel... Stefan se dejó llevar por él. Ambos abandonaron los estudios, se trasladaron a Nueva York y dejaron de visitar al abuelo, hasta llegar al punto de que hacía casi dos años que no le veían, ocupados en fundirse el dinero del fideicomiso como estaban.

Cuando fue a abrir una joven uniformada en una conocida empresa de mensajería le sonreía, probablemente supiera a qué casa acudía, quizá estaba haciendo méritos para volver sin ese uniforme.

Carta para Stefan Salvatore – dijo dándole la tablet y la carta – Firme aquí por favor.

El hecho de que la chica no le hubiera preguntado ni quién era le confirmaba que sabía perfectamente a qué casa acudía.

Gracias – dijo Stefan firmando y devolviéndole la Tablet.

Tenéis una buena fiesta montada ¿eh? – siguió preguntando al recuperar sus cosas.

Sí – dijo Stefan ignorándola al ver de quien era la carta – Si me disculpa – terminó cerrándole la puerta a la pobre chica en las narices y corrió a buscar a su hermano.

Llegó a la puerta del baño y dio un gran suspiro antes de abrirla y entrar.

Como se esperaba, su hermano no estaba ahí sólo, una mujer morena de cabellos rizados le rodeaba con sus piernas mientras que estaba subida en el mueble del lavabo, desnuda. Damon continuaba completamente vestido. Su mirada le atravesó a través del espejo.

¿¡Qué!? – preguntó ladrando más que hablando, la chica abrió los ojos e intentó ocultarse algo tremendamente avergonzada.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo Stefan ignorándola y mirando el reflejo de Damon en el espejo.

¿No puedes esperar? – preguntó Damon enfadado.

No, estoy en el despacho – dijo Stefan cerrando la puerta.

Stefan estaba volviendo a leer la carta por tercera vez cuando oyó la puerta del despacho y se giró a ver a su hermano. Vestido de manera impecable, como si acabara de llegar de un photoshoot de modelo y no de estar tirándose a una muchacha en el baño. ¿Cómo podía haber desconectado tanto el sexo de sí mismo?

Más te vale que sea grande estaba a muy ocupado follándome a...

¿A quién? ¿Sabes esta vez cómo se llama? – preguntó Stefan interrumpiéndole.

¿Me juzgas ahora? – sonrió Damon cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada – Al menos era una chica.

Eso sólo pasó una vez – respondió Stefan entre dientes.

Eh, tranquilo, nadie te juzga... venga, ¿qué es eso tan importante? – preguntó Damon acercándose a relajar a su hermano poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Es del abuelo, bueno, es de la señora Forbes, el ama de llaves – dijo Stefan.

Vieja chismosa, ¿qué tripa se le ha roto? – preguntó Damon acercándose al bar a servirse una copa.

A ella no, al abuelo – respondió Stefan.

¿Se ha muerto? – preguntó Damon girándose a su hermano y aunque por fuera sonreía, notó algo en sus ojos. Quizá no estuviera perdido después de todo.

No, no se ha muerto – respondió Stefan resoplando – Se ha casado – aclaró señalando la carta.

¿¡QUEEEEE!? – preguntó Damon acercándose a quitarle la carta de las manos a su hermano – Pero si es un carcamal. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Noventa?

Tiene casi ochenta – dijo Stefan.

Nos volvemos a casa – dijo Damon acabando de leer la carta – Ahora mismo. Voy a mandar a todos esos gorrones a la mierda y nos vamos. ¡Ya! – dijo Damon y con eso salió del despacho y empezó a gritar a todo el mundo tras eso.

Al atardecer del día siguiente ambos jóvenes estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de su abuelo.

La señora Forbes acudió a abrir.

Mis niños – dijo la mujer contenta de verlos y acercándose a abrazarlos.

Damon se apartó de ella para que no lo tocara, Stefan, algo incómodo, se dejó abrazar.

¿Dónde está? – preguntó Damon serio.

En el jardín – dijo la señora Forbes.

Bien, que recojan el equipaje – dijo dándole las llaves del coche y salió disparado hacia el jardín.

No está bien de salud – dijo la señora Forbes a Stefan.

¿El abuelo? – preguntó éste un poco preocupado.

No, lleva un tiempo enfermo... ella está con él – dijo con gesto agrio.

¿Cómo es ella? – preguntó Stefan curioso.

Joven – gruñó la señora Forbes y se perdió rumbo a la cocina.

Giulio estaba paseando por el jardín empujado por su enfermera.

¡Aquí estás! – gritó Damon parándose en medio haciéndolos detenerse.

Damon, qué sorpresa, ¿cuándo has llegado? – preguntó su abuelo ignorando sus malos modales.

¿Sorpresa? Sorpresa la nuestra cuando nos enteramos de que ¡te habías casado! ¿Se te ha ido la pinza viejo? – preguntó furioso.

Por favor – pidió la joven pero Giulio levantó la mano para que se callara.

Mi salud mental está perfectamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi salud física, como puedes ver – dijo su abuelo señalándose en la silla de ruedas.

Pues ni se te ocurra morirte, no hasta que arregle esta mierda del matrimonio de locos este que has hecho, mañana pienso llamar a mi abogado – dijo Damon.

Stefan, ¿también has venido? – preguntó su abuelo al ver llegar al menor de sus nietos ignorando la furia y los comentarios del mayor.

Hola abuelo – saludó éste, llevándose como premio una airada mirada de su hermano.

Me alegra que hayáis venido, si hubiera sabido que estaríais aquí habría atrasado mi boda para que hubieseis podido venir – sonrió el hombre.

Venir a impedirla – dijo Damon.

¿Tan mal te parece que me case? ¿Es que no crees que nadie pueda quererme? – preguntó.

¿A tu fortuna? Desde luego, ¿a un viejo como tú? Deja que lo dude – dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos.

Hay gente que ve más allá del dinero – dijo Giulio triste.

No la hay, créeme – dijo Damon aún enfadado.

Es una pena oírte decir eso, Damon... una pena... – dijo el hombre echándose un poco más atrás en su silla y volviendo a toser.

Vuestro abuelo tiene que descansar – dijo la joven – no necesita que le alteréis.

¿Y tú quién coño eres? – preguntó Damon mirándola fijamente. Era realmente guapa, tenía el cabello liso y moreno que le caía a la mitad de la espalda, los ojos marrones que lo miraban decididos, retándole, los labios sonrosados, cerrados en un gesto enfadado, aun así le pareció la mujer más guapa, fuerte y valiente que jamás hubiera visto, sólo mirándola por primera vez, sólo con aquella primera impresión se quedó anonadado con ella.

Damon, Stefan – dijo Giulio tomando una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas – Os presento a mi esposa: Elena Salvatore – dijo y la besó en la mano, ambos intercambiándose una sonrisa tierna.

Estás de coña – dijo Damon riéndose y a la vez enfadado porque aquella joven que le había atraído tanto a primera vista fuera la que había engañado a su abuelo para que se casara con ella. Le había engañado bien, no parecía la típica caza fortunas.

Respeta a mi esposa, Damon – le amenazó su abuelo.

¡Pero si ni tiene mi edad! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? – le preguntó enfadado - ¡No pienso dejarte que toques ni un dólar! – amenazó señalando a Elena.

No quiero tu dinero – respondió Elena firme – Vamos, tienes que descansar – le dijo a su marido dándole un beso en los cabellos y empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas con él encima.

Stefan retuvo a Damon para que no los siguiera, Damon le miró enfadado y soltándose se perdió hacia el otro extremo del jardín. Stefan se quedó en silencio contemplando por donde su abuelo y su esposa se habían marchado, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de oír.

Elena estaba ayudando a Giulio a colocarse bien en la cama.

Lo lamento mucho, Elena. Lamento mucho cómo te han tratado mis nietos – volvió a decirle.

Deja de disculparte, Gio. No me importa lo que piensen los demás – sonrió la joven arreglándole la almohada.

_Piccola._Aún no puedo creerme que seas mi esposa – sonrió el hombre acercando su mano a acariciarle la cara – Eres tan... ¿Qué haces conmigo, Elena? – le preguntó y Elena besó la mano con la que él le acariciaba.

Gio, ¿qué haces tú conmigo? No se me ocurre hombre más bueno ni mejor para mí – sonrió.

Elena... ni siquiera soy un hombre para ti – se entristeció Giulio.

Tienes que cuidarte un poco más, eso es todo – sonrió Elena acariciándole la mano que él había apartado de su cara.

_Come sei dolce, amore... Mi dai un bacio? – _dijo Giulio susurrando. Elena le sonrió y se acercó a depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma? – preguntó el hombre.

Claro que sí – respondió Elena subiéndose a la cama y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido, mientras que éste le acariciaba el cabello susurrándole palabras de amor en italiano.

Al rato la respiración de Giulio se hizo más relajada y Elena notó que se había dormido.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarle y le cubrió un poco más con la manta dándole un beso en la frente.

Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, eso se veía. Elena estaba muy preocupada por él. Se quedó un momento contemplando su respiración, para asegurarse de que era regular, le tomó las pulsaciones con cuidado de que no se despertara y dándole un nuevo beso en los labios empezó a salir de la habitación.

Iba cerrando la puerta girada hacia atrás con cuidado de no hacer ruido, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Damon estaba en el pasillo esperándola.

¿Ya has dejado satisfecho al viejo? – preguntó medio oculto entre las sombras del pasillo, Elena casi no veía su rostro, pero veía sus fríos y duros azules ojos fijos en ella, atravesándola con la mirada.

Oh, por favor... – protestó Elena y empezó a andar por el pasillo tratando de ignorarle.

Damon no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ignorar, así que fue tras ella y cogiéndola por la muñeca la arrastró a una habitación encerrándose con ella dentro.

Déjame salir – le pidió Elena asustada de su reacción.

¿O qué? ¿Vas a castigarme, abuela? – se rio Damon.

Déjame salir, por favor. No tengo porqué aguantar esto – insistió Elena.

¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Cuánto quieres por largarte de aquí ahora mismo? – preguntó Damon – Conozco a las chicas como tú – dijo enfadado.

Ya te he dicho que no quiero tu dinero, y no conoces a chicas como yo – dijo Elena, y al decirle eso a Damon le pareció que aquello era verdad, que nunca conocería a una chica como ella.

Todas sois iguales – dijo enfadado – Pero no pienso dejarte que toques mi herencia, me queda menos de un año para los veintiocho, no he estado esperando todo este tiempo para que una putita se tire al abuelo y se lleve la pasta – dijo Damon acercándose a ella.

No quiero tu dinero, sólo quiero estar con Gio, nada más – dijo Elena y se avergonzó al llamar a su esposo por el nombre cariñoso que usaba con él.

¿Gio? – preguntó Damon riéndose acercándose.

Déjame salir, por favor – volvió a pedirle Elena.

¿Gio? – volvió a preguntar Damon acercándose más a ella, tanto que estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Elena notó que había bebido un poco, olía a alcohol y los ojos le brillaban como vidriosos - ¿Qué puedes ver en un viejo como él si no es el dinero? – preguntó Damon curioso.

A un hombre de verdad – dijo Elena respirando casi el mismo aire de Damon.

Tú no sabes lo que es un hombre – dijo Damon y se acercó a besarla con rabia, con fuerza, plasmando todo el deseo que había sentido por ella desde que la vio en sólo un beso. Damon estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería, no se lo pensó. Pero al besarla notó algo que no esperaba, como un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica, algo que nunca le había pasado.

Se apartó de Elena sorprendido y ella aprovechó su distracción para abofetearle y salir corriendo de la habitación envuelta en lágrimas.

Damon se quedó contemplando la puerta con la mano allí donde ella le había pegado.

En el pasillo Elena se cruzó con Stefan y se apartó de él llorando sin decirle nada, oyó al poco una puerta cerrarse.

Stefan siguió hasta donde había visto a Elena salir y vio allí dentro a su hermano, callado y mirando a la puerta.

¿Qué has hecho? - le preguntó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eran las tres de la mañana, Elena estaba con la luz apagada y sin dormir, tumbada en la cama con la vista fija en el techo.

Sólo había salido de su habitación para llevarle la cena a Giulio, como siempre hacía, pidiendo a la señora Forbes que la acompañara por toda la casa, no quería estar sola y volver a tener un encuentro con Damon.

El ama de llaves no comentó nada, aunque su mirada lo decía todo.

Elena ya suponía que ni ella, ni los vecinos del pueblo, ni los familiares de Gio entenderían su matrimonio... pero a ella no le importaba. Ella estaba segura de porqué lo hacía. Ella quería a Giulio, simplemente quería hacerlo feliz... Elena no hacía daño a nadie. Ella no quería el dinero ni quería nada. Solamente hacer feliz a Giulio... el tiempo que le quedaba.

_Elena estaba sentada leyendo en la biblioteca._

_Llevaba ya un año trabajando en casa de Giulio Salvatore, un hombre encantador que había llegado hasta su corazón, le tenía un gran cariño. Le había cautivado por completo, con su dulzura y su amabilidad. Le dolía que estuviera tan solo, por eso pasaba casi todo el tiempo con él, aunque no estuviera dentro de sus obligaciones como enfermera._

_Giulio estaba sentado junto a ella, pero no leía, la observaba. Elena notaba como él la observaba, pero no se sentía nerviosa o molesta. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo así, mirándola en silencio. _

_Deberíamos salir al jardín, necesitas sol – dijo Elena levantando la vista de su libro y encontrándose con los ojos azules de Giulio._

_Tu sei il sole mio giorno – sonrió él._

_Sabes que no entiendo ni una palabra de italiano, ¿verdad? - sonrió Elena y él asintió sonriente sin decirle nada. Aunque era mentira, Elena sabía algo de italiano por una compañera de facultad que había venido de Nápoles de intercambio y que le había enseñado poesías y frases de amor, como aquellas que ella sabía que Giulio le decía creyendo que ella lo ignoraba. Le parecía muy dulce. Elena era muy romántica._

_Unos meses después, Elena fue temprano a la consulta del doctor Martins, a recoger los resultados de las últimas pruebas que Giulio se había hecho al ver que su estado de salud empeoraba._

_No puede ser – dijo Elena cayéndose hacia atrás en la silla de la consulta al leer los resultados._

_Me temo que no hay error posible, lo lamento – dijo el doctor._

_¿Cuánto? – preguntó Elena con un nudo en la garganta._

_Meses... – suspiró el doctor._

_Preferiría que él no lo supiera, ¿qué medicación necesita tomar para que no sufra? – preguntó Elena valiente._

_Está todo indicado en el informe, los medicamentos, las dosis... Elena... tarde o temprano lo sabrá, se irá apagando poco a poco – le dijo el doctor tomándola de la mano, le había tomado cariño a aquella joven dulce y valiente que cuidaba de su viejo amigo Giulio._

_No, sólo sabrá que debe cuidarse. Yo le cuidaré – dijo Elena._

_Aquella noche mientras cenaban era Elena quien contemplaba a Giulio. Le había dicho que el médico quería que se cuidara y reposara, que no sufriera esfuerzos ni estrés. Había decidido encargarse ella de supervisar la preparación de todas las comidas de Giulio, para así poder administrarle la medicación sin que él se diera cuenta, para que no supiera que estaba enfermo, para que no sufriera al saber que se moría._

_Tras la cena ambos estaban sentados en la biblioteca leyendo._

_Elena, puedes pasarme ese libro azul, ¿por favor? – le pidió Giulio señalando._

_Claro – sonrió Elena levantándose a por él y acercándoselo. Era un libro más grande de lo normal._

_¿Qué es? – preguntó Elena._

_Ah... es sólo un viejo álbum... hoy me siento nostálgico – sonrió Giulio y empezó a pasar las páginas._

_Es tu familia – sonrió Elena sentándose en el brazo de su sillón viendo el álbum con él._

_Sí, este era mi único hijo, Giusseppe, y su esposa – dijo el hombre con pena señalando una foto._

_Lo siento mucho – dijo Elena poniendo una mano en su hombro para darle confort._

_Estos son mis nietos – dijo parándose un momento a acariciar la foto._

_¿Por qué no los he visto nunca? – se molestó un poco al verlo tan triste._

_Es... complicado... son unos buenos chicos... pero lo están pasando mal – dijo el hombre pasando más fotografías. Elena le veía observar fotos de su familia, de él cuando joven con su esposa, de sus nietos de pequeños, de su hijo._

_Es triste como acabamos, ¿no crees? – preguntó cerrando el álbum._

_¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Elena preocupada._

_Solos... – susurró Giulio con la mirada perdida._

_Tú no estás solo – dijo Elena tomándole la mano – Me tienes a mí – sonrió._

_Ah, ma piccola... – murmuró Giulio acariciándole la mano._

_Elena entonces no se lo pensó, ella sabía lo que Giulio sentía por ella, sabía que su tiempo se le acababa y quiso hacerlo feliz, quiso hacerle feliz todo el tiempo que le quedara. No quería que muriera solo en aquella casa tan grande y tan vacía, quería que muriera sabiendo que era amado, sabiendo que no estaba solo. Se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios._

_¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó Giulio asombrado._

_Il mio cuore e per voi – sonrió Elena._

_Parli italiano? – se sorprendió Giulio aún más._

_Lo suficiente – sonrió Elena acariciándole la cara._

_Oh, Elena... Voglio passare il resto della mia vitta con te – sonrió Giulio tomando la mano con la que ella le acariciaba - Vuoi sposarti con me?_

_Sí – asintió Elena y ambos se abrazaron._

_Con una condición – dijo Elena apartándose un poco._

_Lo que quieras, píccola – sonrió Giulio acariciando su pelo._

_No quiero nada, nada de tu dinero... yo sólo quiero estar contigo – dijo seria._

_Pero Elena, si te casas conmigo, si eres mi esposa, todo lo mío es tuyo – dijo Giulio._

_Tu Sei tutto cio 'di cui ho bisogno – dijo Elena negando con la cabeza y vio una lágrima aparecer en los ojos de Giulio. El hombre asintió y volvió a abrazarla._

Elena oyó como llamaban a la puerta suavemente y dio un salto en la cama.

Señora – oyó que susurraban – Señora – y luego unos golpes más en su puerta.

¿Es Giulio? – preguntó Elena aterrada abriendo la puerta.

No, no señora – dijo el ama de llaves negando y Elena suspiró bastante aliviada. Se temía que algo así podía pasar en cualquier momento.

Han llamado de comisaría, señora – dijo la señora Forbes.

Por favor, Liz, te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Elena, como antes – dijo ella sonriendo.

Prefiero señora, si no le importa – contestó Liz algo incómoda. Elena no entendía cómo aquella amable mujer había cambiado tanto con ella desde que se casara con Giulio. Ella la conocía, debía saber que ella quería a Gio y no a su dinero. Suspiró.

¿De la comisaría? – preguntó Elena obviando su trato y pasando al asunto por el que la llamaba.

Sí señora, usted sabe que mi hija es la sheriff, por eso ha decidido pasar un poco la vista gorda y que todo quede en un aviso... se trata uno de los nietos del señor Salvatore... lo detuvieron conduciendo muy borracho – explicó la mujer bajando la vista avergonzada.

Oh – exclamó Elena.

Sí, pero mi hija necesita que alguien vaya a por él, o tendrá que abrir diligencias en su contra y no encuentro a Stefan – siguió explicando Liz.

¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? – preguntó Elena aterrada ante la idea de volver a ver a Damon, esta vez muy borracho.

Ir a recogerlo, traerlo a casa. No podemos dejar que el señor Salvatore se entere de nada de esto, con su salud... – dijo Liz.

Elena lo pensó durante unos momentos. Realmente sería muy malo para Gio saber que su nieto iba conduciendo borracho jugándose la vida sabiendo que sus padres murieron por culpa de un conductor que iba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, eso le destrozaría. Y Liz no tenía carnet de conducir, el resto del personal no dormía en la casa y al parecer no había ni rastro del menor de los Salvatore... No le quedaba otra opción.

Está bien – suspiró Elena -Me visto y voy a por él – claudicó.

Gracias – sonrió Liz.

Una hora más tarde Caroline Forbes, la Sheriff, guiaba a Elena hacia el calabozo en el que habían encerrado a Damon hasta que alguien le recogiera o tuvieran que formalizar su arresto.

Aquí está – dijo Caroline empezando a buscar la llave entre un manojo de ellas – Sepa usted señora Salvatore que hago esto por los años que mi madre lleva trabajando para su familia. Él no se lo merece – dijo señalándolo.

Oh, muchas gracias. Y puedes llamarme de tú, soy Elena – sonrió Elena.

Caroline - la joven le sonrió en respuesta. Elena se alegró de que fuera amable con ella.

¿Está herido? – preguntó Elena al ver que Damon tenía la camiseta manchada de sangre.

Se resistió a la autoridad – dijo Caroline con mala cara por toda respuesta.

No sé si llevármelo o dejarlo aquí toda la noche, le estaría bien merecido – murmuró Elena.

¿Y por qué te lo llevas? – preguntó Caroline con curiosidad.

Tiene suerte de que no quiera darle un disgusto a mi marido – dijo Elena mirando hacia la celda enfadada mientras suspiraba.

Es un capullo, no se merece que nadie se preocupe por él – dijo Caroline y entró en la celda a darle una patada a Damon quien estaba tumbado en un camastro.

Eh! Levanta. Han venido a por ti – le dijo moviéndolo con su bota.

Damon protestó y frotándose los ojos se incorporó.

Perrrro si esssh mi abuela. Qué alegbbrrrría verrrrte– dijo arrastrando las palabras visiblemente borracho.

Sí, una alegría – dijo Elena molesta acercándose a ayudarle a levantarse.

¿Vamosh a casa, abuela? – le dijo Damon cuando ella metió su hombro debajo del de él para ayudarle a caminar.

¿Puedes con esto? – preguntó Caroline al ver cómo iban saliendo de la celda.

Sí, no te preocupes. Gracias por todo – dijo Elena y continuó andando arrastrando a Damon quien parecía vagar entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

De camino a casa Damon iba dormido roncando en el asiento delantero y Elena conducía en silencio, sólo esperaba que Giulio no notara cuando llegaran a casa, si no todo aquél esfuerzo habría sido para nada.

Cuando llegaron Elena empezó a darle pequeñas tortas a Damon en la cara tratando de que despertara.

Oye, despierta. Ya hemos llegado. Voy a curarte esa herida y a meterte en la cama – dijo Elena mirando el corte que tenía en la sien.

¿Vas a ponerte tu sexy uniforme? – preguntó Damon y acercó una mano hacia el muslo de Elena que Elena agarró y apartó inmediatamente.

No tiene tan mala pinta, sobrevivirás – dijo ignorándole y empezando a salir del coche.

Damon la tomó del codo y la obligó a girarse.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des cariñitos, abuela? Yo también tengo dinero – sonrió acercándose.

Me das asco – dijo Elena empujándolo en el pecho. Damon no se pudo resistir al estar borracho y cayó hacia atrás – Debería darte vergüenza. ¿Borracho? ¿Conduciendo? No me importa lo que te pase, pero ¿sabes el daño que podrías hacerle a Gio? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasarle si te perdiera igual que a tus padres? ¿Es que quieres que le dé un infarto?

Por un momento las palabras de Elena atravesaron la coraza de Damon, recordarle el accidente de sus padres, su pérdida... pero sólo duró un momento. Un segundo y la coraza estuvo de nuevo en firme.

Vaya, ¿"Gio" – dijo haciendo el signo de las comillas - tiene problemas de corazón? ¿Por eso eres tan arisca? ¿Por qué no te folla bien? – preguntó sonriente poniendo una mano sobre uno de los pechos de Elena.

Elena le atravesó con la mirada de odio más dura de la que fue capaz.

¿Apuesto a que eso es de todo lo que sabes verdad? – preguntó Elena sin apartar la mano de Damon, por un momento su expresión fue de duda al no entender lo que ella le preguntaba.

Apuesto a que lo único que has conocido en tu vida es follar, porque dudo que nadie te haya querido. Seguro. Nadie podría querer a alguien tan egoísta y desagradable como tú. No vuelvas a tocarme y procura moderarte mientras estés en casa de tu abuelo, porque te guste o no, esta también es mi casa y puedo echarte si quiero. Buenas noches – dijo Elena y con eso salió del coche dando un portazo.

Damon se quedó contemplándola marcharse, herido y en silencio. No le dolía la herida de su cabeza, le dolían las palabras que ella le había dicho, la verdad que había en ellas... no... Nunca le habían amado...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Elena entró temprano en la cocina y se asustó un poco de ver a Stefan ahí sentado tan temprano. Era tan pronto que ni la señora Forbes estaba todavía en la cocina preparando el desayuno, pero Elena no había dormido bien y necesitaba un buen café para espabilarse antes de ver a Giulio esa mañana.

Iba aún en bata y pijama, acostumbrada a ir así por casa de mañana temprano no se había dado cuenta de que ahora debería cambiar sus hábitos estando ahí Damon y Stefan... sobre todo Damon... Por un momento se preocupó de si tendría que aguantar el mismo comportamiento de Stefan que de Damon.

Buenos días – dijo Stefan girándose hacia ella – He hecho café, ¿quieres un poco? – preguntó levantándose hacia la cafetera.

Sí, gracias – dijo Elena acercándose a la mesa de la cocina mientas que Stefan sacaba una taza para ella.

Te mueves bien por aquí – sonrió Elena al ver cómo se desenvolvía en la cocina.

He vivido aquí varios años – sonrió Stefan acercándose a ella con la taza ya llena.

Gracias – dijo Elena y tomó la taza con las dos manos para acercarla a su nariz y oler el delicioso café.

Elena se quedó en silencio unos minutos mirando al joven tomar su café, llevaba las ropas algo arrugadas, como si fueran las mismas que llevara el día anterior.

¿No has dormido aquí? – preguntó sin pensárselo y al momento mismo de preguntarlo se arrepintió por la cara que él le puso. Tal pareciera que le hubiese dado una puñalada en vez de hacerle una pregunta.

Elena se regañó a sí misma mentalmente, ¿qué le importaba donde Stefan hubiera dormido? Tenía que arreglar eso para evitar la incómoda mirada de enfado con la que el joven le regalaba.

Lo siento, no quería ser indiscreta... es sólo que te perdiste toda la diversión – sonrió tristemente Elena mirando su taza de café.

¿Damon? – preguntó Stefan cambiando su cara de enfado por una de preocupación. Elena asintió mirando su taza de café.

Stefan no dijo nada. Se levantó serio y salió de la cocina en silencio. Elena se quedó tomándose el café. Stefan volvió a entrar dos minutos después.

Deja a Damon en paz y él te dejará en paz a ti... No puedes quejarte por lo que te dice, te lo mereces – le dijo y salió de la cocina de nuevo dejándola totalmente conmocionada.

Liz entró abrochándose el delantal poco después, mientras que Elena enjuagaba su taza de café en el fregadero.

Señora, déjeme, ya lo hago yo – dijo Liz acercándose a quitarle la taza de las manos.

Liz, no hace falta, no es la primera vez que lo hago – sonrió Elena no dejando que le quitara la taza.

Señora, yo sé cuál es mi lugar en casa. Usted debería saber cuál es el suyo, al menos ahora – murmuró la última parte mientras que quitaba la taza de las manos de una sorprendida Elena.

¿Se ha despertado ya Gio? – preguntó Elena ignorando aquel comentario y tratando de tragar un nudo que empezaba a formársele en la garganta.

Sí, señora – dijo Liz sin mirarla acabando de guardar la taza ya seca.

Bien – dijo Elena y empezó a preparar la bandeja con el desayuno para su esposo, ante las protestas de Liz.

Stefan entró en su habitación y se fue derecho a la ducha. Las imágenes de la noche anterior empezaron a llegar de nuevo a su mente.

_El bar empezaba a quedarse solitario. Stefan apuraba la tercera cerveza en la barra moviendo los cacahuetes que tenía enfrente con su dedo índice._

_Ponme una cerveza, preciosa – dijo un chico sentándose a su lado en un taburete._

_La camarera se acercó sonriente y le puso su bebida con un posavasos._

_Hola Nik, llegas temprano. Aún me queda un rato – dijo la chica sonriendo acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla._

_Stefan contemplaba la escena y se avergonzó un poco cuando el chico se giró a él y lo vio mirándolos. Se giró hacia su cerveza y sus cacahuetes._

_Hola – saludó el poniendo su mano tendida a la vista de Stefan – Soy Niklaus, no te había visto nunca por aquí – saludó._

_Nunca había estado por aquí – contestó Stefan sin levantar la vista de su vaso y sin estrecharle la mano._

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿verdad? – preguntó el joven con una voz en la que se notaba un cierto acento grave que Stefan no acababa de reconocer, pero que le hizo girarse hacia él._

_Nik – sonrió el joven tendiéndole la mano de nuevo._

_Stefan- contestó él apretando su mano._

_¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo? – preguntó Niklaus tomando su cerveza girado completamente hacia Stefan._

_No, estoy de regreso – musitó Stefan serio girado hacia la barra volviendo a remover los cacahuetes._

_¿Estás bien? – preguntó el joven poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Stefan haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo._

_Sí – dijo Stefan quitando su mano de debajo del hombro de Niklaus._

_Eh, tranquilo... sólo preguntaba porque no lo parecía... – dijo Niklaus apartando la mano._

_¿Por qué? – preguntó Stefan girándose a él molesto._

_Porque tienes esta cara y los cacahuetes mareados – dijo Niklaus poniendo una cara de pucheros. Stefan sonrió._

_Vaya, pero si sabes sonreír – sonrió Niklaus._

_¿Estás ligando conmigo? – preguntó Stefan molesto de nuevo._

_¿Por qué? ¿Estarías interesado? – preguntó Niklaus sugerente._

_¡No! – negó Stefan nervioso._

_Vale, vale... – sonrió Nik levantando las manos riéndose – Oye, ¿sabes qué? Creo que sé qué te puede ayudar – le guiñó un ojo._

_No quiero tu ayuda – respondió Stefan molesto._

_Yo te la ofrezco de todas formas – sonrió el chico._

_No, gracias – dijo nervioso y sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo para dejarlos sobre la mesa._

_¿Te vas? – preguntó con expresión triste – Oye, perdona... yo sólo... - dijo acercándose a poner una mano sobre el brazo de Stefan de nuevo. A Stefan le molestó ese contacto y apartó la mano con un ruido de protesta y se marchó._

Stefan salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla. No había dejado de pensar en ese chico durante toda la noche... ¿qué le pasaba? A él no le gustaban los chicos... ¿verdad?

Quizá lo que necesitaba era salir por ahí y conocer a alguna chica interesante que despertara algo en él, así evitaría sentir toda esta confusión, todas estas dudas... Si tuviera a alguien con el que hablar... alguien a quien abrirse... echó entonces de menos a su hermano y la relación que tenía con él... al Damon de ahora jamás le contaría algo así...

Giulio estaba sentado en su silla bajo la sombrilla leyendo un libro mientras que Elena se bañaba en la piscina.

Dejó el libro y se deleitó contemplando a Elena nadando en la cristalina piscina.

Elena llevaba puesto un bañador blanco que resaltaba sobre su piel color oliváceo. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo y hacía largos en la piscina con estilo crawl.

Giulio vio cómo Elena se dirigía hacia las escaleras y quiso acercarle la toalla que estaba junto a él en la hamaca. Se levantó de su silla pero al agacharse a por la toalla sintió un leve mareo y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, agarrándose al borde de la hamaca.

Entonces fue cuando Damon salió de detrás del árbol donde estaba medio oculto y se acercó a agarrarlo de un brazo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó a su abuelo.

Oh, sí... gracias Damon... ha sido un mareo – contestó Giulio sin darle importancia.

¡Gio! ¿Estás bien? – se acercaba ya Elena a preguntarle corriendo desde la piscina.

Damon la contempló con la boca abierta, la esposa de su abuelo era como una visión, su piel húmeda brillaba por los rayos del sol, su cabello recogido hacía su cuello más estilizado, sus pestañas mojadas resaltaban aún más sus ojos marrones y al fijarse en sus labios quiso besarlos... eso le enfadó. Eso y los celos que sintió de la mirada que le dedicaba a su abuelo. Se apartó para que ella le atendiera.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Elena pasando una mano por su mejilla dulcemente e ignorando a Damon junto a ellos.

Sí, _Piccola – _sonrió Giulio – No es nada.

Deja que te ayude – dijo Elena acercándole a la silla - ¿Para qué te has levantado? Si necesitabas algo habérmelo pedido – le regañó.

Sólo quería darte la toalla – dijo el hombre tristemente.

Oh – susurró Elena con pena, muy bajito, tan bajito que Giulio no la oyó ni tampoco vio su expresión preocupada cuando se giró a darle el libro, pero en seguida cambió la expresión de su rostro por una amplia sonrisa.

Déjame cuidarte, ¿si? – le dijo dándole el libro – Sólo tienes que descansar un poco, cuando estés mejor ya podrás hacer más cosas – sonrió y se giró a buscar una toalla.

Damon a su lado le tendía la toalla blanca que se había caído de las manos de Giulio momentos antes, hasta entonces Elena casi no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí ni de cómo la miraba. Se puso nerviosa ante aquellos ojos azules fijos en ella y se cubrió con la toalla.

¿Pero te has visto? – preguntó Damon molesto hacia su abuelo – ¿No puedes casi andar y te casas con una cría?

Damon... – le empezó a advertir su abuelo serio.

No, Damon no... ¿qué hacéis por las noches? ¿Jugar al mus? ¿O es que la pastillita azul te funciona?

¡Damon! – gritó su abuelo enfadado.

Sólo te digo la verdad, abuelo. ¿Es que no ves que sólo te quiere por el dinero? ¿Qué va a querer de ti? ¿Tu valiosa compañía?

Ohg – Elena se acercó hacia él para golpearle y hacerlo callar, pero Giulio volvió a intentar levantarse para agarrarla y las fuerzas volvieron a fallarle.

¡Gio! – dijo Elena volviéndose hacia él - ¿Estás contento? ¿Es que quieres que empeore? Lárgate de aquí – le dijo a Damon mirándolo con odio.

Deberías estar agradecida, abuelita, si se muere antes, antes cobras – le guiñó el ojo y se marchó de allí.

Elena... no le hagas caso... es un buen chico... sólo está enfadado – dijo Giulio cuando ella volvió a ayudarlo a sentarse. Pero a Elena no le parecía un buen chico en absoluto.

Damon estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación. Llevaba solamente puesto el pantalón del pijama y estaba descalzo. Tenía un brazo apoyado tras la cabeza mientras oía música con la luz encendida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Elena entró enfadada llevando una carpeta en la mano. Damon dio un salto quedándose sentado en la cama.

¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó enfadado.

Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Elena.

Bonito pijama – sonrió Damon al ver que llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes.

Bonitas piernas - dijo inclinando la cabeza a un lado – no sé qué podrá hacer el viejo con ellas...

Quiero que dejes de comportarte así, quiero que dejes de hablarme así delante de tu abuelo – dijo Elena seria.

¿Eso quieres? ¿Me he portado mal y has venido a darme unos azotes, abuelita? – preguntó echando el cuerpo hacia atrás para apoyarse sobre el cabecero de la cama.

¡Quiero que nos dejes en paz! – gritó Elena tirándole la carpeta sobre las piernas.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un contrato? Lo de los azotes iba en broma pero si a ti es lo que te pone... lo podemos negociar– sonrió travieso mientras recogía los papeles que se habían salido de la carpeta.

Es mi acuerdo prematrimonial, capullo – dijo Elena.

¿Cómo? – se extrañó Damon dejando de sonreír y mirando los papeles ahora con interés.

¿Estás ya tranquilo? No quiero ni un dólar de vuestro dinero, no quiero propiedades, no quiero nada, sólo quiero estar con Gio. Así que ¡déjanos en paz! – dijo Elena y empezó a andar para salir de la habitación.

Damon se levantó y corrió para alcanzarla justo al lado de la puerta.

Espera... pero... pero... ¿por qué? – preguntó agarrándola del brazo sin entender cómo era que ella se había casado firmando lo que había visto él por encima.

No espero que tú lo entiendas – dijo ella soltándose y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Damon volvió entonces a sentarse en la cama y leer los papeles con atención.

Elena no le había mentido, aquello era un acuerdo que reflejaba las condiciones de un divorcio por parte de Elena: ella no recibía nada. Lo mismo pasaba en caso de fallecimiento de Gio, el testamento quedaba repartido entre él y Stefan y la fundación creada por su abuelo a la muerte de sus padres. ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo ella con el abuelo? No podía estar con él porque lo quisiera de verdad. Algo ocultaba, y él lo averiguaría.

Elena estaba llorando en la cocina tomándose un vaso de leche caliente cuando entró Stefan.

¿Elena? – preguntó el joven al verla llorar.

Elena sorprendida y avergonzada empezó a secarse las lágrimas y taparse con la bata para salir de allí corriendo.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Stefan reteniéndola.

Tú también no, por favor – dijo Elena soltándose.

Elena, disculpa lo que te dije esta mañana... no estoy en mi mejor momento – dijo Stefan llevándose la mano a la cabeza para revolverse el pelo – No es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas con mi abuelo... te he visto con él... y... lo veo feliz... a mí me vale – dijo Stefan.

Gracias – dijo Elena sorprendida y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos otra vez.

Pero Elena... yo estaba estudiando medicina antes de dejar la facultad... – empezó Stefan – Dime la verdad... ¿mi abuelo está bien?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Elena se quedó de piedra ante la pregunta de Stefan. ¿Se notaba tanto el estado de Giulio? Y si así era, ¿lo sabría él? ¿Se habría dado cuenta él del tiempo que le quedaba? No, Giulio no podía saber nada, ella tan sólo quería que pasara bien los últimos días que le quedaban, no amargado pensando que se acercaba el irremediable fin.

No le pasa nada, sólo es cansancio, se le pasará – sonrió tratando de fingir tranquilidad, apoyando su mano sobre la mano de Stefan que sujetaba su brazo.

Elena, ¿de verdad? – preguntó Stefan frunciendo el ceño – Puedes confiar en mi – dijo el chico poniendo su mano sobre la de ella – De verdad que lamento lo de esta mañana Elena, y lamento qué haya podido decir o hacer Damon, pero yo quiero a mi abuelo, y quiero ayudarte – dijo Stefan.

Elena miró aquella mano por unos momentos con duda. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Confiaba en él? ¿Le contaba todas sus penas? Necesitaba tanto poder hablar con alguien, abrirse a alguien... todo el mundo la juzgaba, la despreciaba... todos salvo Gio, que la amaba, pero con Gio no podía hablar, no de aquello... necesitaba tanto esa ayuda. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas, Stefan levantó su otra mano y le acarició una de las mejillas para enjugar su llanto, fue entonces cuando la chica se abrazó a él.

Sus fuertes y cálidos brazos le dieron el alivio que necesitaba, el apoyo que no sentía en nadie. Stefan no dijo nada, tan sólo la abrazó con gesto preocupado y le daba de vez en cuando palmadas o caricias en la espalda esperando a que acabara de desahogarse.

Lo siento – dijo Elena separándose un poco y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la bata.

No te disculpes – sonrió Stefan – Te he dicho que podías contar conmigo, soy bueno escuchando – le señaló la mesa de la cocina de la que Elena acababa de huir al verle, Elena asintió y los dos se acercaron para sentarse en ella.

Stefan preparó dos tazas de té y la animó cuando vio que lo único que quedaba de sus lágrimas era una marca rojiza en sus ojos.

No está bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta antes de que ella se la diera, la joven negó con la cabeza - ¿Muy grave? – preguntó con la voz más baja. La chica tan sólo asintió y una lágrima bajó de nuevo por su mejilla.

No llores más por favor – dijo Stefan uniendo sus manos con las de Elena sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Lo siento, es que... llevo mucho tiempo guardando las lágrimas y ahora como que no paran de salir – sonrió Elena tristemente.

No te preocupes, ya no estás sola, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes contar conmigo – dijo Stefan y separó una mano para limpiar la lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Elena. Ella le sonrió y apretó un poco más la mano de él que aún sujetaba.

Aquel chico le daba una agradable sensación de bienestar, no trataba de sacar nada de ella, no trataba de juzgarla o criticarla o aconsejarla... simplemente estaba allí, y eso era todo lo que Elena necesitaba en aquel momento, de hecho era más de lo que esperaba que podría encontrar en aquella casa. Aquello la alivió tremendamente, su sonrisa se amplió, así como la de Stefan que volvió a tomarle las dos manos.

Damon desde la puerta de entrada a la cocina observó con enfado el último intercambio de sonrisas y aquellas manos entrelazadas. Aquella chica le sonreía a su hermano, era cariñosa con él, con el estúpido de Stefan que se estaba dejando engatusar...

Aquí estás – dijo seco dando un paso hacia el interior de la cocina, con sus ojos fijos en su hermano e ignorando a Elena. Sabía que si la miraba sus emociones le dominarían una vez más y no quería volver a dejarse llevar por ellas, era como si no las controlara en presencia de Elena, lo que le enfadaba y asustaba a partes iguales. Elena y Stefan separaron las manos rápidamente.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stefan molesto por la interrupción.

Voy a salir al pueblo, ¿te apuntas? - preguntó Damon todavía sin mirar a Elena ni una vez.

Stefan se giró hacia ella, sus ojos parecían pedirle que fuera con él para evitar que hiciera una locura y también que no la dejara sola, no sabía qué hacer.

O puede que hayas encontrado en casa lo que yo voy a buscar al pueblo... algo... follable– sonrió Damon viendo molesto el intercambio de miradas silenciosas entre Elena y su hermano.

Los dos giraron la cabeza para taladrar a Damon con la mirada a la vez, esta vez Damon sí que se giró a Elena y le devolvió una dura y fría mirada mientras inclinaba aún más la comisura de sus labios en una malévola sonrisa.

Anda vamos – dijo Stefan levantándose.

No lo hagas por mí, Stef – sonrió Damon levantando las manos en señal de rendición – Yo me quedaría si fuese tú – dijo insinuante mirando a Elena.

Yo no estaría aquí contigo si fueses tú – dijo Elena levantándose dejando a Damon sin palabras – Buenas noches – se despidió sin girarse saliendo de la cocina.

¿Conduces tú? – preguntó Stefan tratando de enfriar el ambiente, se podía ver el fuego salir de la mirada de su hermano fija ahora en la puerta de la cocina.

Por supuesto – dijo Damon y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

¿Qué hacías con la abuela? - pregunto Damon cuando ya estuvieron solos en el coche.

Sólo hablábamos - respondió Stefan pensativo sin mirarle.

¿Y de qué tienes que hablar con esa? - siguió preguntando su hermano enfadado.

¿Por qué hablas así de ella? - se giró Stefan a él.

Porque es una caza fortunas, algo esconde... ¿Que no quiere dinero? No me creo ni una palabra, tiene que tener truco... - respondió Damon enfadado.

Si le dedicaras cinco minutos sin insultarla tal vez cambiarías de opinión - dijo Stefan.

No sé si puedo permitirme pagar cinco minutos de su compañía - se rio Damon mirando a la carretera.

Stefan no se rio de aquella broma, se quedó pensativo mirando a su hermano mientras que éste reía mirando la carretera. De pronto su expresión cambió por una más seria, como sufrida, algo le dolía a Damon y Stefan lo sabía, podía entreverlo en los momentos en que Damon bajaba algo la guardia, los cuales eran muy pocos. Decidió intentar aprovechar la rendija que acababa de ver en la coraza de Damon, tal vez se arrepintiera, pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo.

¿Por qué tanto odio, Damon? La chica no nos ha hecho nada, y el abuelo está bien con ella... - la defendió Stefan.

¿Y a ti por qué te gusta tanto, Stef? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha conquistado? Pensaba que no era... – se detuvo un momento como dudando pero finalmente le guiñó un ojo a su hermano -Tu tipo... – añadió sonriendo burlón.

¡Vete a la mierda, Damon! - se enfadó Stefan.

Definitivamente se había pasado con Stefan, lo notó justo en el momento en que lo había dicho, pero ya era tarde, ya no podía retirarlo.

Cuando aparcaron en el bar Stefan salió del coche enfadado y dio un portazo, Damon salió tras él y lo agarró por el brazo obligándole a girarse pues él era más fuerte.

¡Eh! Lo siento – dijo esto último en un tono apenas perceptible de voz. Stefan le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se veía por la actitud de su hermano que aquella disculpa había requerido de todas sus fuerzas, se notaba lo mucho que le costaba hacer aquello, por lo que Stefan valoró aquellas palabras mucho más de lo que valían. Quizá no estuviera todo perdido para su hermano, quizá Damon aún tuviera salvación. Pero entonces se acordó de cómo Damon había tratado aquella noche a Elena y suspiró. Quizá no tuviera remedio, pero era su hermano.

Está bien – dijo Stefan – Vamos a beber – sonrió quitándole importancia y los dos hermanos entraron juntos en el bar.

Al rato, como sin proponérselo, Damon ya había atraído sobre sí la atención de cuanta mujer soltera estuviera en aquel bar, y las chicas habían hecho un pequeño coro alrededor de él y de Stefan mientras que ambos hermanos jugaban a los dardos.

Stefan las sonreía sin hacerles demasiado caso, centrado en el refresco que estaba bebiendo para poder conducir. Pero Damon estaba en su salsa. Damon acababa de dejar la tiza con la que había anotado su puntuación dentro del escote de una voluptuosa morena, la cual apretó los pechos aún más en gesto sugerente. Stefan negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras se acercaba a tirar.

Suerte – le sonrió una chica de cabello castaño. Stefan se giró a devolverle la sonrisa y vio entrar en el bar al chico del otro día, aquel en el que no había dejado de pensar. La sangre se le bajó a los pies inmediatamente, se giró esperando que no lo viera. Ojalá Damon dejara de bailar entre dos chicas como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo entre vítores y pasaran más desapercibidos. Se empezaba a arrepentir de haber ido allí de nuevo.

Elena estaba leyendo en la cama cuando oyó que la alarma de la habitación de Giulio comenzaba a sonar.

En el pasillo se encontró con la señora Forbes que ya se dirigía a la habitación de su marido terminando de abrocharse la bata y con los rulos medio puestos en el pelo.

Cuando ambas entraron en la habitación a todo correr y con la respiración entrecortada Giulio estaba perfectamente sentado en la cama apoyado en los almohadones.

Oh... – musitó desconcertado - ¿Me he equivocado de pulsador? – preguntó el anciano un poco avergonzado al ver la cara con la que le miraban las dos mujeres.

Gracias a dios – dijo la señora Forbes por lo bajo y empezó a marcharse de la habitación murmurando algo que Elena no acababa de entender, pero es que realmente no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era que Gio estaba bien.

Elena estaba parada en medio de la habitación y empezó a reír nerviosa, se había llevado un gran susto, pensaba que aquello era el final que Gio la dejaría. Ver que sólo había sido un error por parte de él le quitó un gran peso de encima de los hombros.

_Mi dispiace tanto, piccola –_ dijo Giulio aún avergonzado aunque algo divertido al ver que Elena reía a carcajadas tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Gio, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte! – dijo Elena algo más tranquila acercándose a meterse junto a él en la cama y apoyarse sobre su pecho.

¿Perdonas a este viejo egoísta? – preguntó Giulio acariciándole la espalda y depositando un beso sobre sus cabellos.

Tú no eres nada egoísta,_ mio_ _amore. _¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Elena acurrucándose un poco más junto a él.

Porque sólo quería que vinieras, y casi le provoco un infarto a la señora Forbes – rio Giulio y Elena rio con él.

¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo, o hasta que me duerma? – preguntó Giulio volviendo a besar los cabellos de su esposa.

¿Oyendo tu corazón? Es mi sonido favorito del mundo - susurró Elena y se metió bajo las mantas para acurrucarse a dormir junto a él.

_Sta parlando d'amore – _murmuró Giulio cerrando los ojos relajado en el aroma del cabello de Elena.

En el bar, Stefan intentaba no mirar hacia la barra, no quería que aquel chico lo viera y se acercara a él, pero aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía dejar de mirarle, sólo unos segundos cada vez... pero su mirada se volvía a la barra una y otra vez.

¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Damon molesto al ver que volvía a lanzar el dardo totalmente desviado fuera de la diana.

Si yo soy el que está borracho – se rio de su hermano acercándose algo tambaleante a su posición para lanzar los dardos.

Cállate y tira – se quejó Stefan volviéndose a sentar en su taburete.

¡Hola! – saludó divertido Nik dándole un golpe en la espalda a Stefan y haciéndolo escupir su refresco de limón.

¿Te tomas algo? – preguntó sonriente.

Hoy conduzco yo – dijo algo borde enseñando el vaso con refresco.

Nos pedimos un puto taxi, Stefan, tómate algo – dijo Damon ya visiblemente perjudicado echándose sobre el hombro de su hermano– Soy Damon – dijo tendiéndole la mano al joven.

Nik – respondió éste estrechando la mano – encantado.

Igual que Stefan – dijo Damon sonriendo- Menos mal que te has acercado, que ya pensaba que se partía el cuello mirando a la barra – se rio Damon tomando su vaso de bebida y sentándose después sobre las piernas de una rubia que sonrió tímidamente ante aquél gesto rodeándole el cuello con delgados brazos.

¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Nik acercándose un poco más a Stefan en la mesa.

Claro que no – respondió Stefan nervioso – No te miraba, ¿por qué iba a mirarte? Miraba a aquella chica – dijo Stefan señalando a una morena en la barra, la cual al verse señalada saludó sonriente guiñando un ojo, Stefan tragó saliva al ver que la chica realmente le hacía caso.

¿Sabes? Cuando te dije que sabía lo que necesitabas no me refería a esto, a ti rodeado de chicas... yo... tenía otra idea – dijo Klaus y puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de Stefan. Stefan sintió una descarga ante aquel contacto.

Tú no sabes nada de mi – escupió Stefan con rabia y se levantó pasando junto a Damon quien tenía su lengua metida en la campanilla de la rubia de antes y al que le dio una patada en la bota.

¡Eh! – se quejó Damon dejando de besar a la chica, y fijó su vista en su hermano, quien se acercó a la chica morena a la que había saludado antes y se lanzaba a besarla como si se hubiera leído el manual de "Liga Como Damon 1.0". Los dos se tomaron de la mano y abandonaron el bar.

Damon se giró a Klaus quien miraba en la dirección en que Stefan había salido del bar con una extraña sonrisa, le había parecido ver algo en las miradas que Stefan le lanzaba a aquel chico y sólo le había intentado dar un empujón. ¿Qué le pasaba a Stefan? ¿Por qué se había largado del bar? Un momento...

¡Será cabrón! – gritó Damon levantándose a mirarse los bolsillos cuando recordó que Stefan se había quedado con las llaves del coche. Salió corriendo tras él dando algún que otro traspiés para comprobar que efectivamente su hermano se había largado dejándolo tirado en aquel bar.

De madrugada, Elena cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Giulio tras salir de allí. Se había despertado hacía poco y no conseguía volver a dormirse, por lo que pensó que mejor para no despertar a Giulio y dejarlo descansar lo que debía hacer era irse a su cuarto a intentar dormir allí.

Oyó ruido de cristales y como voces que le llegaban desde la biblioteca. ¿Estaban Stefan y Damon discutiendo a esas horas? Decidió bajar a poner orden, a pedirles que no armaran tanto alboroto. Odiaba aquel rol de madrastra o abuelastra que la obligaban a desempeñar, sobre todo Damon, quien era mayor que ella y debería portarse con algo más de responsabilidad y madurez.

Al llegar a la biblioteca pegó la oreja a la puerta, no atreviéndose a entrar si la cosa estaba demasiado caldeada. Oyó que era sólo Damon quien gritaba, al parecer hablando por teléfono.

¡No me digas que no puedo llamarte! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada! – se oía a Damon gritando al otro lado de la puerta corredera de cristal.

¡NO TE ATREVAS A COLGARME!... ¡PORQUE NO! ¡Porque pago el piso donde vives! ... ¿Crees que no ser... ¡Porque hoy he tenido que pagar con dinero y he visto que tenía aún una foto nuestra en la cartera, so puta... por eso te llamo, porque soy así de imbécil y me acuerdo de ti... me acuerdo de una puta, qué patético soy... ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo se llama a alguien que está con otro sólo por dinero?... ¡YO NO TENIA NI IDEA! ... ¡YO TE QUERIA, PUTA!... Que no me cuel... que te llamo com... ¡KATHERINE!

Damon miró enfurecido la pantalla del móvil al ver que le había colgado, lo lanzó contra la pared de la biblioteca. En ese momento vio una silueta recortada por la luz de la chimenea a través de la puerta de cristal corredera. ¿Le estaba espiando la señora Forbes? Se acercó con amplias zancadas y abrió la puerta en un movimiento rápido, dejando a Elena aterrada al verse sorprendida al otro lado.

Tú... – murmuró entrecerrado los ojos con odio.

Tomó a Elena de la muñeca y la arrastró dentro de la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta corredera tras él.

Elena estaba parada en mitad de la biblioteca con miedo, Damon estaba furioso, temblaba levemente, estaba además bebido, se le notaba en los ojos. Se apoyaba en la puerta de la biblioteca sin apartar la mirada de ella, desnudándola con sus ojos, atravesándola y acariciándola a la vez con ellos.

Vamos a tomarnos una copa, abuelita – dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

Déjame salir – pidió Elena intentando avanzar, pero al hacerlo él estuvo aún más cerca de ella. El olor que le llegó del cuerpo de Damon, mezcla de alcohol, madera y piel y una fragancia que no supo reconocer, la hipnotizó por un momento, tuvo que pestañear una vez para recomponerse, dio un paso atrás cuando sintió el aliento de él cerca.

Siéntate – dijo Damon obligándola a ello empujándola sobre el sillón. Por un momento Elena pensó que se echaría en el sillón sobre ella, al ver la mirada que Damon le dirigió cuando su bata se abría y mostraba el suave camisón de raso celeste que llevaba.

¿No estabas tan entretenida escuchándome? Si quieres llamo ahora otra vez a la puta te la paso, tenéis tanto en común... – dijo Damon acercándose a ella.

Ya te he dicho que yo no...

Sí, que no quieres el dinero – dijo Damon acercándose aún más - ¿Y qué quieres? Porque sexo no será...

Yo sólo quiero a Gio, déjame salir, por favor – pidió Elena empezando a ponerse nerviosa ante la cercanía de Damon, le daba miedo, la aterraba la forma en que la miraba y le despertaba un cosquilleo dentro que no lograba comprender y que la asustaba aún más.

Pero ¿por qué? – Elena le miró a los ojos al notar el cambio en la voz, aquella voz sonó desgarrada, triste, vacía.

Yo sólo le quiero... déjame irme, por favor – pidió ella de nuevo.

No te vayas... yo... quiero besarte... ¿por qué quiero besarte? – se preguntó Damon más a sí mismo que a Elena, acercándose a ella aún más, la joven empezó a temblar.

Tú también quieres besarme – dijo Damon acercando su boca al oído de Elena, Elena se estremeció al oír aquello.

¡No! – gritó.

Damon entonces se enfureció al verse rechazado, y se echó sobre ella besándola a la fuerza.

No vuelvas a decirme que No, Katherine – susurró como loco.

Elena intentaba quitárselo de encima como podía, pero él era más fuerte y pesaba más que ella, la besaba en los labios y por el cuello mientras que ella empezaba a llorar, sintiéndose mareada por el olor a alcohol de su aliento.

Los fuertes brazos de Stefan arrancaron a Damon de encima de Elena.

¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! - gritó Stefan más allá del enfado.

Damon lo miró como no comprendiendo, después miró a Elena que lo miraba aterrada y entre lágrimas desde el sillón mientras trataba de recolocarse la bata. Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría... ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? No sabía lo que estaba haciendo... no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo... Se arrastró hacia atrás en el suelo hasta que llegó a la puerta y se levantó para abandonar la biblioteca corriendo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Stefan arrodillándose junto a Elena. Ella asintió.

Elena, lo siento muchísimo... qué vergüenza por favor... ahora mismo voy a ir a pedirle que se vaya de esta casa... no sé qué puedes estar pensando de nosotros ahora mismo... lo siento mucho de verdad. Damon antes no era así – se disculpó Stefan terriblemente avergonzado.

Stefan... ¿quién es Katherine? – preguntó Elena acabando de cerrarse la bata.

¿Katherine? – la voz de Stefan tembló en pánico - ¿Ha estado aquí? ¿la has visto? – preguntó aterrado.

No, Damon estaba hablando con ella... – explicó Elena.

Mierda – murmuró Stefan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

¿Qué pasa, Stefan? – preguntó Elena ahora preocupada al ver la cara que el chico ponía.

Lo siento, Elena... pero tengo que ir a buscar a Damon. ¿Está bien? – preguntó serio mirándola.

Sí, está bien, no te preocupes – asintió Elena y vio como Stefan le mostraba una leve sonrisa y después se levantaba y se marchaba.

Damon se echó agua en la cara mientras el grifo no paraba de correr llenando el lavabo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces... aquello no le ayudaba, no se aclaraba, no se despejaba.

Vio el lavabo llenándose de agua y sin pensárselo metió la cabeza dentro.

Aguantó debajo del agua hasta que su instinto de supervivencia empezó a luchar contra él, el agua caía a ambos lados del lavabo, empapando el suelo del baño y la pequeña alfombra a sus pies. Apretaba las manos en el lavabo tratando de impedir que su cuerpo sacara la cabeza del agua, tal vez si aguantara lo suficiente finalmente se desmayaría y con suerte todo se acabaría.

Por segunda vez en una noche los brazos de Stefan tiraron de él, haciéndole sacar la cabeza con una gran bocanada de aire.

¿Pero qué te pasa, Damon? – se agachó Stefan en el suelo junto a él.

Déjame en paz – le respondió Damon empujándole.

¿Es Katherine? ¿Es por ella? ¿Has hablado con ella hoy?

Damon se incorporó un poco para coger a Stefan de la camiseta.

Déjame. En. Paz – dijo acercándose a él amenazante.

Damon... olvídate de ella... por favor... Olvídate ya de todo... no fue tu culpa... – le pidió Stefan ignorándole.

Vete de mi cuarto, Stef. No voy a suicidarme, tranquilo, no valgo ni para eso – dijo levantándose del baño y acercándose hasta la cama para dejarse caer sobre ella.

Stefan se acercó a los pies de la cama con gesto preocupado, no le hacía nada de gracia dejar a Damon así solo... era capaz de cualquier cosa, estaba al límite de la cordura.

Damon... – empezó Stefan preocupado.

En serio, Stefan... vete, por favor –le respondió su hermano sin moverse, con la cara enterrada en el edredón.

Stefan hizo un ruido de desagrado pero no dijo nada más, salió de la habitación en silencio. En el pasillo se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cuerpo contra la puerta de la habitación de Damon.

¡Y no te quedes en la puerta! – oyó a su hermano gritarle desde dentro y sonrió, se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó sobre las piernas, se subió un poco el cuello de la camisa y se acurrucó contra la puerta cerrando los ojos.

Te has quedado en la puerta ¿verdad? – preguntó Damon más para sí que para que su hermano lo oyera – Claro que se ha quedado, Damon – habló consigo mismo en voz alta – porque necesitas que te vigilen – murmuró.

Su mente viajó al pasado, hasta el momento en que su corazón se destrozó, hasta el momento en que se convirtió en alguien que debía ser vigilado...

_Damon estaba sentado en el sillón del salón con un vaso de bourbon medio vacío entre las manos, el lujoso dúplex que compartía junto a la universidad en Virginia con su novia estaba vacío y a oscuras. No había sabido nada de ella en todo el día, de hecho llevaba unos días bastante ajena, bastante esquiva con él... justo le daba la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando más falta le hacía ella más sólo estaba._

_Oyó el ascensor y unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, finalmente la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Se giró para ver a Katherine en el contraluz de la entrada. _

_Ella lo miró un momento y tras cerrar la puerta pasó junto a él sin hablarle para subir al dormitorio, en la planta superior. Damon la siguió enfadado, encontrándola sentada en la cama quitándose las botas._

_¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó. Ella le miró pero no le dijo nada, siguió desabrochando la cremallera de las botas._

_Katherine, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Es que no sabes dónde he estado yo? ¿Dónde he tenido que ir sin ti? – preguntó con la voz fallándole al acordarse._

_Tenía algo que hacer – respondió ella seca y enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser ella la que estaba enfadada con él?_

_¿Algo que hacer? – preguntó Damon empezando a enfadarse - ¿Más importante que acompañarme al funeral de mis padres?_

_¿Otro funeral? ¿No fue la semana pasada? Dios... qué eternidad...–comentó ella empezando a desabrocharse el vestido._

_¿Dónde estabas? – volvió a preguntar Damon tratando de ignorar el dolor que aquella queja le había provocado, sabía que Katherine era egoísta, siempre lo había sido, pero ¿por qué actuaba así cuando él la necesitaba tanto?_

_¡Ocupándome de algo! – gritó ella nerviosa._

_Pero... es que no entiendo, Katherine, ¿qué tenías que hacer? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que no podías ni contestarme a mis llamadas, que no podías venir conmigo? – preguntó Damon acercándose a ella en la cama terriblemente enfadado - ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó ahora con gesto más dulce y preocupado._

_Para con el interrogatorio, Damon, que estoy furiosa contigo – dijo Katherine acercándose al baño una vez se hubo quitado el vestido._

_¿Enfadada conmigo? ¡Pero yo que te he hecho! – se extrañó Damon._

_Me has dejado embarazada, ¡imbécil! - le gritó a Damon desde el baño._

_¿Cómo? – la voz se congeló en la garganta seca de Damon al oír aquello. Se acercó y la contempló mientras se quitaba el maquillaje frente al espejo, vestida sólo con su ropa interior._

_No sé cómo ha podido pasar, si siempre nos hemos cuidado...- hablaba ella mirándolo desde el espejo - He estado en el médico, y ya tengo cita para dentro de un par de días, voy a necesitar cinco mil dólares – dijo como si tal cosa, como si hablara de comprarse otro vestido u otros zapatos y no de matar al hijo de ambos._

_¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Damon con la poca voz que pudo recuperar._

_De abortar, por supuesto – dijo Katherine sin inmutarse._

_¿Abortar? ¿No podemos hablarlo? No podemos ver..._

_¿Ver qué? No pienso tener un niño, no pienso ponerme gorda y fea ¿y luego qué? ¿Esperas que yo lo cuide? – se rio a carcajadas ante esa idea._

_Pero... – Damon intentaba hablar y las palabras no le llegaban a la boca._

_¿Es que tú quieres un niño? – se giró a él con mirada dura._

_Bueno... no... no sé... pero... pero podemos... ¿pensarlo? – preguntó él acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos._

_No hay nada que pensar – respondió ella fría soltándose._

_Pero... ¡espérate! – le dijo tratando de pararla cuando ella empezó a andar para salir del baño - ¿No podemos hablarlo? _

_No – respondió ella._

_Sé que es pronto... pero...al final habría pasado... un niño nunca es algo malo, Katherine... sé que estás asustada... pero seríamos una familia... ¿Es que no tengo nada que decir?_

_No tienes nada que decir, sólo tienes que pagar – espetó Katherine con frialdad._

_¿Es que no quieres una familia conmigo? – preguntó él horrorizado._

_¿Y qué hacemos con una familia? No podríamos salir, ir de fiesta, viajar... ¿para qué iba a querer yo una familia?_

_Eso es lo que hacen las personas que se... aman... forman una familia... – trató de explicar Damon desconcertado, recordando destrozado la familia que él había perdido._

_El amor está muy sobrevalorado, Damon... lo que tú y yo tenemos es mucho mejor – sonrió ella seductora acercándose a acariciarle._

_¿Lo que... lo que tenemos? – preguntó él sujetándola por la muñeca._

_Esta vida, el lujo, los viajes... el sexo – sonrió tratando de acariciarlo de nuevo._

_¿Eso es lo que soy yo para ti? ¿Lo que es esto para ti? – preguntó Damon sujetando ambas manos de Katherine por las muñecas._

_¿No lo soy yo para ti? – preguntó ella como si acabara de descubrir algo obvio._

_Yo... yo te quiero... – susurró Damon._

_No digas tonterías – dijo ella soltándose y yendo hacia la cama._

_Katherine... – la siguió Damon con los hombros bajos._

_No, Damon... no estropees esto, por favor... no tenía que habértelo contado, pero me has puesto furiosa con tus llantos y lamentos todo el día..._

_¡He perdido a mis padres! – gritó Damon acercándose._

_Todos tenemos problemas – musitó Katherine como si tal cosa._

_¿Quién eres tú? – se preguntó al verla por primera vez como realmente era, era verdad eso que dicen que cuando llega una prueba, cada uno se muestra en lo que vale de verdad._

_¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza – protestó cubriéndose con su bata de raso._

_No... no podemos dejarlo... yo... yo quiero tener el bebé – dijo Damon serio._

_No pienso tener un bebé contigo, Damon... Y no volveré a hablar del tema- sentenció Katherine y empezó a andar por las escaleras._

_¡Espérate! No hemos terminado de hablar – la retuvo él sujetándola por un brazo._

_Suéltame, tómate un trago a ver si se te pasa – dijo ella tratando de soltarse._

_¿A ver si se me pasa que no me quieres, que mis padres han muerto? – preguntó Damon agarrándola más fuerte._

_No seas tan dramático, y suéltame que me haces daño... Yo no tengo padres y no me va tan mal, al menos a ti te han dejado todo ese dinero... deberías estar más que contento, lo mejor que han podido hacerte es morirse. ¡Deberíamos estar celebrándolo! – dijo Katherine consiguiendo soltarse._

_Damon no lo pensó y de una bofetada le cruzó la cara. Katherine perdió el equilibrio, él intentó cogerla para que no cayera, pero el raso de su bata se le resbaló de las manos y Katherine cayó rodando escaleras abajo._

_Cuando Damon llegó junto a ella comprobó que tenía pulso y llamó a una ambulancia._

_Un día más tarde, Katherine despertaba en una habitación de hospital con un sombrío Damon sentado a su lado. Stefan estaba también en la habitación, de pie en un rincón observando en silencio._

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no noto las piernas? ¿Qué me pasa?– preguntó algo desorientada y dolorida._

_En un hospital... te pondrás bien – dijo Damon sin acercarse a ella – Pero tu columna..._

_¿Mi columna? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Mis piernas? – las lágrimas caían sin control por las mejillas de Katherine._

_¿El bebé? – preguntó Katherine, haciendo a Stefan abrir los ojos de par en par observando, no sabía nada de que hubiera un bebé, Damon agachó la vista._

_¡¿Sigo estando embarazada?! – gritó, Damon asintió por toda respuesta sin levantar la mirada del suelo._

_¡Quiero que me lo saquen! – gritó Katherine haciendo a Damon y a Stefan mirarla a la vez – No quiero tener un hijo tuyo dentro, quiero que me lo saquen..._

_Damon apretó los puños con rabia, intentando no llorar o no abalanzarse sobre ella._

_Tu tampoco lo querías... o no me hubieras tirado por las escaleras – escupió Katherine con odio haciendo a Damon levantar la vista y mirarla destrozado._

_Fue un accidente... – murmuró casi sin voz._

_El accidente ha sido el haberte conocido, todo tu dinero no vale la vida que me has robado, maldito hijo de puta – le dijo._

_Tendrás el dinero, es lo que siempre has querido ¿no? – dijo Damon agachando la vista de nuevo._

_Katherine no le dijo nada, le miró con odio en silencio. Damon quiso hacer un último intento._

_Pero... el niño se ha salvado... podrías... yo lo cuidaría... jamás te faltará nada, jamás tendrás que volver a verlo..._

_Preferiría morirme a tener un hijo tuyo – escupió con furia._

_Se puede arreglar – respondió Damon y se echó sobre su cuello como un loco, Stefan se apresuró a separarles._

_¿Qué haces Damon?– le dijo forcejeando con él - Damon, vámonos – siguió diciendo Stefan mientras que lo empujaba hacia el exterior de la habitación._

_Sí, eso... llévatelo... ya no tengo que aguantarlo para que me pague, dile que más le vale no retrasarse un puto mes._

_Tendrás tu dinero, puta – dijo Damon – Es todo lo que tendrás de mí._

_Nunca he querido nada más – sonrió Katherine y Damon ya no lo aguantó y se largó de la habitación antes de volver a intentar matarla, esta vez sin dejar que Stefan le frenara._

Por la mañana Elena preparaba la bandeja del desayuno para Giulio.

Buenos días – saludó Liz saliendo de la cocina molesta a un Stefan que entraba, Elena vio que no se había cambiado de ropa y que tenía una expresión de cansancio en la cara.

Buenos días – respondió con voz soñolienta.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Elena cuando los dos estuvieron a solas y Stefan se echaba un café.

Sí... he... he hablado con Damon – empezó a decirle – Va a marcharse de casa... es lo mejor.

Oh – musitó Elena sin dejar de mirar la bandeja - ¿Está bien? Anoche... estaba como loco...

Lo siento mucho Elena... Katherine... es veneno para él... lo siento... pero no te preocupes, hemos estado hablando y va a volver a Nueva York, yo también me iré pronto, y te dejaremos tranquila – dijo Stefan y salió de la cocina.

Elena le llevó la bandeja con el desayuno a su marido blandiendo su mejor sonrisa.

Ah, _buongiorno ma piccola – _sonrió él al verla - ¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó recibiendo la bandeja en su regazo.

Muy bien, pero me desperté y estabas tan dormido que no quise molestarte – respondió ella acercándose a darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Otra vez – sonrió Giulio y Elena se acercó a volver a besarle sonriente ella también.

Estás de muy buen humor – se alegró Elena.

Será el efecto de dormir contigo – sonrió Giulio.

Tendré que dormir contigo entonces todos los días – sonrió ella en respuesta.

Elena... hoy me encuentro bien... quizá... podríamos comer fuera, ¿qué me dices? Podríamos... podrías hablar con los chicos... sé que no han sido muy amables contigo... pero son buenos chicos... y quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos – sonrió con pena. Elena pensó entonces que él sabía qué le pasaba, pero no le dijo nada.

Claro que sí – sonrió Elena – Comeremos fuera, como tú quieres _amore mio – _dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

_Grazie, ma piccola..._ Habla con Stefan... él... te ayudará con Damon... Damon es un buen chico Elena... es sólo que está muy perdido, ha sufrido mucho... Stefan también, pero Stefan se parece a su madre, sabe llevar las cosas de otra manera... Damon... me recuerda mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad, demasiado enfadado con todo... dales una oportunidad, Elena. Estoy seguro de que cuando te conozcan te querrán tanto como yo – sonrió.

No te preocupes, Gio... todo saldrá bien – sonrió Elena.

Damon estaba echado hacia atrás en la cama, tenía dos maletas a su lado en sus pies, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y suspiró. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha sin control y la maldijo por aquello.

Sí, era la mejor idea, debía volver a Nueva York, al menos allí estaba en control de la situación, al menos allí sabía lo que hacía. En esta casa todo podía con él, las cosas escapaban a su entendimiento y sus emociones estaban descontroladas... como aquella solitaria lágrima a la que volvió a maldecir.

Elena entró en la habitación sin llamar.

Damon se incorporó un poco apoyándose en los codos y al ver que era ella se levantó de un salto.

Elena llevaba una gran rebeca azul puesta sobre un vestido blanco, se agarraba la rebeca cubriéndose con ella, como protegiéndose. Damon pensó que aquello sólo era culpa suya y se sintió terriblemente culpable por hacerle pensar a aquella chica que él era una persona a la cual debía de tenerle miedo.

No podía culparla, se había comportado con ella como un auténtico monstruo. Si Stefan no hubiera llegado anoche... bajó la vista avergonzado al recordar su comportamiento.

Me ha dicho tu hermano que vas a irte – dijo Elena mirando las maletas que estaban a sus pies.

Es lo mejor – murmuró Damon.

No hace falta que te vayas... si es por mí... no hace falta... – dijo Elena. Damon la miró sin comprender.

Gio... tu abuelo... – dijo Elena bajito – Está enfermo... y querría que os quedarais... – continuaba diciendo la muchacha mientras que Damon no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos con la respiración entrecortada.

Por favor... no os vayáis – pidió - no te vayas – le pidió poniendo una mano sobre el pecho, Damon notó que un escalofrío volvía a recorrerle ante el contacto de Elena. Aquella chica sí que debía de querer a su abuelo, estaba ahí delante de él suplicando por que se quedara, pidiéndoselo a él, a quien ella seguramente desearía tener a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y todo por él, por su abuelo. Sólo pudo asentir, estaba sin palabras. Elena sonrió ante su asentimiento.

Nos vemos en el almuerzo – le dijo y se giró para abandonar la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Damon se quedó unos minutos contemplando aún la puerta por la que acababa de marcharse Elena.

¿Estaba realmente tan roto? ¿Estaba tan vacío por dentro que no había sido capaz de reconocer el amor? Elena le acababa de demostrar que se equivocaba, que estaba ciego. Le acababa de echar un jarro de agua fría sobre la espalda y le había hecho reaccionar. Le había hecho darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, de lo perdido que había estado desde que sus padres murieron, desde que Katherine se desveló como era en verdad. Ofuscado en odiarse a sí mismo... ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del daño que hacía a su alrededor... Fue como si todo le llegara de golpe, como si una oleada de dolor se apoderara de su pecho... los recuerdos... el dolor, tanto dolor que le hacía perder la razón, tanto dolor que le era insoportable... la desconexión... nada dolía, pero no sentía nada tampoco, usaba a todo el mundo, si atarse, sin implicarse... sin que nada ni nadie le importara... Hasta que vio a aquella chica sonreírle cuando le dijo que sí, que se quedaría en casa por su abuelo...

Se sintió entonces ahogado, agobiado, el aire de la habitación se volvió de repente tan espeso que dolía al respirarlo, se agarró la garganta tratando de ayudar el aire a bajar, dio grandes bocanadas, se abrió la camisa un poco, se ahogaba, se acercó como pudo a la ventana y la abrió de par en par.

Aire, necesitaba aire... aire fresco... cerró los ojos tratando de regular su ritmo cardíaco, tratando de inspirar y espirar el aire sin dificultad, tratando de calmarse... poco a poco fue acercándose al marco de la ventana, apoyándose en él con manos temblorosas, un sudor frío comenzó a bajarle por la espalda, un poco más, un poco más cerca, un poco más de aire, necesitaba un poco más de aire.

Se asomó hasta que la parte superior de su cuerpo estuvo totalmente fuera de la ventana, poco a poco y con manos temblorosas se subió a la cornisa y se sentó ahí, con una pierna dentro y la otra fuera. Soltó las manos del marco de la ventana y las cerró en puños una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se agarró con una de las manos a la cornisa, apretándola con fuerza hasta que los nudillos comenzaron a tornarse blancos. Mejor... mucho mejor...

_Uno... Dos... Tres... ¡Tírate!__  
__Damon cerró los ojos pero su cuerpo no le obedeció, estaba de pie al borde de las escaleras y quería tirarse, quería despeñarse hacia abajo igual que le había pasado a Katherine, quien estaba aún en el hospital, odiándole y deshaciéndose de su hijo._

_Apretó los puños contra en cuerpo y trató de impulsarse hacia delante con las piernas._

_Tírate, tírate... Sólo un segundo y con suerte tendrás un cuello roto de premio - se dijo mentalmente._

_Pero no fue capaz, no podía tirarse por las escaleras, así que decidió asomarse a la cornisa de la ventana en vez.__  
__Damon vivía en el dúplex del ático, por lo que la altura desde ahí era considerable.__  
__Tírate, tírate, tírate...__  
__Se decía a si mismo pero sus manos agarraban fuertemente el marco de la ventana.__  
__Otras fuertes manos tiraron de él hacia dentro haciéndolo caer en el suelo de su habitación, el golpe en la cabeza le dolió, bien, al menos algo le dolía._

_¿Se puede saber qué haces? - le pregunto la voz de su hermano tremendamente enfadado por lo que podía oír, ya que aún no había abierto los ojos._

_Enfadarte, ¿lo he conseguido? - pregunto con una sonrisa._

_Levántate, ven a darte una ducha ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no te duchas? - pregunto Stefan tirando de él._

_No sé, ¿qué día es hoy? - sonrió, pero no estaba contento, su sonrisa era vacía, estaba hueco por dentro._

_Damon, me estás asustando... ve a darte una ducha, por favor – le pidió su hermano agachándose a su lado en el suelo al ver que no se levantaba._

_Lo dices como si ducharme fuera a arreglar algo... – dijo Damon levantándose._

_Te sentirás mejor... y olerás mejor – dijo Stefan poniendo un gesto de protesta arrugando la nariz._

_Damon se rio con una risa vacía y seca, una risa que a Stefan le dolió al oírla, una risa que no era nada contagiosa, una risa que daba miedo. _

_Se dirigió entonces al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se contempló en el espejo. Estaba despeinado, con barba de un par de días, las ropas sucias y arrugadas, tenía unos surcos violáceos alrededor de los ojos, los labios un poco agrietados... sonrió..._

_Sobre el lavabo estaba su cepillo de dientes junto con el de Katherine dentro de un vaso de metal, junto a ellos su set de afeitado, cuchilla, brocha, espuma..._

_Tomó la cuchilla desmontándola y quedándose a contemplar la hoja... ¿Y si usaba aquello? ¿Sería más fácil? ¿Sería capaz? Aquello seguramente dolería... ¿dolería mucho? ¿Tanto que no se atrevería? Tomó la cuchilla con la mano y apretó fuertemente cerrando el puño con ella en su interior... dolía, cerró los ojos por el dolor. La sangre comenzó a brotar lentamente por entre sus dedos._

_¿Por qué tardas tanto? – preguntó Stefan asomándose a la puerta del baño._

_Stef... crees... crees que dolerá... si acabo así con todo... sólo sería un poco de dolor más... y luego nada... – murmuró sin dejar de apretar la cuchilla, la sangre goteaba sobre el blanco lavabo._

_¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó Stefan aterrado, se acercó a él y de un manotazo le quitó la cuchilla de la mano, haciéndole abrir los ojos._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Damon pestañeando como si lo viera por primera vez._

_¿Qué qué hago... ¿qué te pasa Damon? – se preocupó su hermano._

_¡Déjame en paz! – dijo Damon apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho de su hermano y al hacerlo la camiseta de Stefan se manchó de sangre._

_Damon miró la huella ensangrentada de su mano en la camiseta de Stefan y se miró la mano para ver que tenía un corte en ella. No recordaba haberse hecho ese corte. Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar... no recordaba._

_Vamos a mi casa, te quedarás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Stefan apoyando una mano en su hombro._

_Damon no dijo nada, simplemente asintió en silencio y volvió a contemplar la herida de su mano._

Stefan entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta y tiró al suelo la taza de café que llevaba en sus manos al ver a Damon asomado a la cornisa.

Lo tomó de un puñado de la camisa y tiró de él hacia atrás.

¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Damon al ver a un Stefan que le miraba rojo respirando entrecortadamente, tremendamente furioso.

¿Qué hacías en la ventana, Damon? – preguntó Stefan echándose sobre él y agarrándole de la camiseta.

No iba a tirarme, Stefan, ¿es que no has visto que tenía una pierna por dentro? – preguntó Damon desde el suelo.

¡Perdona si no me fijo en esos detalles cuando te veo junto a una ventana! – contestó Stefan soltándole y levantándose.

Stefan se acercó a la ventana y la cerró con un movimiento brusco, apoyando contra el marco cerrando el puño y luego apoyando su frente en el puño. Damon entonces pensó en lo mucho que Stefan debería de llevar sufriendo por su culpa.

Otra vez no... otra vez no... – susurraba Stefan apoyado contra el marco de la ventana con los ojos cerrados.

Eh... Stefan... – empezó a decirle.

Me voy a Nueva York contigo, hoy mismo – dijo Stefan girándose.

No voy a irme – respondió Damon, haciendo a su hermano girarse sorprendido – No voy a hacer nada tampoco... estoy bien.

Katherine... – dijo Stefan preguntando sin preguntar.

Estoy bien – negó Damon – De verdad... yo... quiero disculparme con el abuelo – dijo acercándose a él – Y contigo – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Stefan miró la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro y luego le miró a los ojos. ¿Sería aquello posible? ¿Estaba su hermano de vuelta? No pudo resistirse a tener esperanzas y le abrazó, como hacía demasiado tiempo que no se abrazaban.

Elena estaba sentada en el césped, Giulio estaba sentado en una silla de jardín junto a ella, ella se apoyaba en sus piernas, mientras que él le acariciaba los cabellos. Los dos hablaban relajadamente y ella sonreía.

Damon sintió un dolor en el pecho, una punzada de celos. Deseó ser él quien estuviera allí acariciando sus cabellos y siendo el receptor de aquella sonrisa. Los estaba observando a través de la puerta de cristales que daba al jardín, Stefan le había dicho que el almuerzo sería fuera, así que se había duchado, se había puesto unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta verde y se había quedado descalzo para bajar abajo. Le encantaba sentir el césped bajo sus pies.

¿Qué miras? – preguntó su hermano a sus espaldas, Damon notó que su tono de voz seguía siendo preocupado. Le oyó soltar un gruñido cuando se puso junto a él y vio dónde estaba mirando.

Es hermosa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Damon.

No sé... creía que no era... "mi tipo" – dijo Stefan a su lado haciendo la señal de las comillas, obviamente estaba molesto con él por burlarse de sus dudas con su sexualidad.

Damon sonrió, pero no le dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos estaba aún en el punto de tener aquella conversación.

Sí, es guapa – dijo Stefan finalmente con un suspiro - ¿Qué pasa? Cuidado Damon... creo que ya le has hecho bastante daño... – le advirtió.

No puedes estar todo el día así... – protestó Damon girándose hacia él.

¿Así como? – preguntó Stefan girándose molesto.

Vigilándome, preocupado por mí, diciéndome que tenga cuidado... ya te he dicho que estoy bien – dijo Damon.

¿Seguro? Eres como una bomba de relojería Damon, si me doy la vuelta cogerás el coche y te lanzarás como un loco por la carretera, o te asomarás demasiado a una ventana, o te emborracharás y buscarás a alguien que te de una paliza de muerte... – suspiró tratando de calmarse - o te pondrás a jugar a la ruleta rusa – dijo susurrando, con miedo aún en sus ojos y en su voz.

Stefan... estoy bien – dijo Damon apoyando sus manos una sobre cada hombro de su hermano y tratando de impregnar aquellas palabras de toda la confianza de que era capaz, intentando que él le creyera. Era difícil, pero estaba seguro de que estaba bien.

Hasta que algo te recuerde a Katherine... o hasta que...

Estoy bien – volvió a insistir Damon negando – Y esta noche no tendrás que dormir junto a mi puerta – sonrió, haciendo que la comisura de los labios de Stefan se levantara un poco en una leve sonrisa también. Pero sabía que Stefan aún no le creía, y no podía culparle tampoco.

¿Vamos a comer? – preguntó soltándose tras darle una amistosa palmada en el hombro.

Vamos – asintió Stefan y abrió la puerta corredera para salir al jardín delante de él.

Cuando ambos se acercaron a donde estaban Giulio y Elena, Damon vio con tristeza cómo le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermano, pero su cuerpo se tensaba levemente ante su presencia.

Stefan se sentó junto a Elena en el césped, Damon en una de las sillas, un poco apartado del grupo.

Stefan preguntó a Elena sobre el libro que tenía junto a ella cogiéndolo para leerlo y ambos empezaron a conversar sobre él, Giulio se unió a ellos dando su opinión, Damon los observaba

Señora, la comida está lista – anunció una de las sirvientas, Elena frunció un poco el ceño al oír que la llamaban señora, nadie pareció notarlo, salvo Damon que no podía apartar los ojos de ella - ¿Podemos servir?

Sí, April, gracias – dijo Elena levantándose para acercarse a coger la silla de ruedas de Giulio.

No, déjalo _ma piccola –_ sonrió el hombre levantándose – Te he dicho que hoy me encuentro muy bien.

Elena sonrió también y se acercó a colocarse a su lado, para abrazarse a su cintura y así ayudarle a andar. Giulio le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia la terraza para sentarse a disfrutar del almuerzo. Stefan se levantó de un salto y sonrió a su hermano antes de seguirles, es cierto que Damon no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, pero aquello era mucho mejor que tenerle insultando y gritando a todo el mundo, tal pareciera que sí que lo estuviera intentado, que Damon estaba bien.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la terraza, Elena tomó la mano de Giulio sobre la mesa y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa, Damon volvió a sentir aquel dolor en el pecho. Iba a ser duro estar ahí, pero había dicho que se quedaría, y eso pensaba hacer.

Jajajaja, hace demasiado que no jugamos al futbol, ¿verdad Damon? – oyó que le decía su hermano mientras se servía una copa de vino.

Sí – musitó Damon mirando a su plato.

Pues seguro que tiene que haber algún viejo balón por ahí – sonrió Giulio.

¿Te acuerdas cuando rompimos la puerta de la terraza? – preguntó Stefan dando un golpe a la mesa y riendo a carcajadas. Giulio también rio.

Dios, creía que a la señora Forbes le iba a dar un infarto – dijo riendo.

Sí, y fue por tu culpa, y me tuve que comer yo todo el marrón como siempre – protestó Damon.

Qué quieres que te diga... no todos tenemos esta cara angelical que tengo yo – sonrió Stefan señalando su pose de niño bueno.

La señora Forbes siempre te ha preferido porque tienes a la cursi de su hija babeando por ti – se burló Damon.

Sí, y porque tú le ponías pimienta en el café... siempre has sido un demonio – se rio Stefan.

Los dos lo hemos sido, sólo que a mí me pillaban más – protestó Damon.

No es que yo me chivara – silbó su hermano disimulando.

Aún puedo darte una paliza... – amenazó Damon apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

Inténtalo – le dijo Stefan y le tiró la servilleta, dándole en toda la cara, justo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo por el jardín, con Damon corriendo detrás de él, ambos riendo a carcajadas.

¿Ves? Te dije que eran buenos chicos – sonrió Giulio. Elena sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia donde Damon había dado caza a Stefan lanzándose sobre él como un defensa de fútbol americano y los dos rodaban por el suelo aun riéndose.

April estaba con el carrito a su lado sirviendo el café.

Gracias - dijo Elena tomando su taza cuando April se la dio.

Damon y Stefan llegaron riendo a carcajadas con la respiración entrecortada y con el pelo revuelto y alguna hoja de césped en él. Cada uno se sentó en su silla de nuevo y Damon le devolvió la servilleta a su hermano tirándosela al pecho.

Un americano, por favor – dijo Stefan retirándose la camiseta.

Yo creo que me voy a retirar a descansar un poco, os dejaré a los jóvenes con la sobremesa – dijo Giulio echando hacia atrás su silla.

Elena se apresuró a levantarse para acompañarlo.

Yo te acompaño – dijo Damon levantándose antes que ella y acercándose a ayudar a su abuelo.

Pero... – Elena quería protestar pero no encontraba una buena razón para impedir que Damon acompañara a su esposo a su habitación.

_Non ti preoccupare – _sonrió Giulio acercando su mano a acariciarle la mejilla, haciendo que su gesto de preocupación, ella se apoyó sobre aquella mano – Damon me acompaña – sonrió girándose a su nieto. Damon asintió serio y el hombre se acercó a él y los dos se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa.

Elena volvió a sentarse junto a Stefan, mirando su café pensativa.

¿Qué le has dicho a Damon? – preguntó a Stefan tras pensárselo mucho.

¿Yo? – preguntó Stefan sonriente – Que le has dicho tú... tú fuiste la que le dijo que se quedara... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sólo le dije eso... que se quedara – dijo Elena sin saber muy bien qué había podido hacer ella para provocar ese cambio de actitud en el chico.

¿Qué? – preguntó Elena al ver que Stefan fruncía el ceño.

Nada – negó Stefan dando un sorbo de su café.

¿Vas a contarme ahora quien es Katherine? – preguntó Elena tras mirar a ambos lados y ver que los dos estaban solos.

¿Para qué quieres saber de ella? Ella no merece la pena, Elena, créeme – dijo Stefan con una mezcla entre el asco y el odio.

Stefan, cuando me dijiste el nombre sabía que me sonaba de algo... así que esta mañana fui al despacho de Giulio mientras la nueva enfermera le ayudaba en la bañera. Y encontré una carpeta entre sus cosas, tenía escrito "Katherine & Keith".

¿Qué había en la carpeta? – preguntó Stefan tras escupir a punto de atragantarse con el café.

No la miré bien, sólo por encima, había algunos papeles y varias matrices de talonarios, la tengo en mi habitación – dijo Elena.

Mierda, no puede ser... maldita sea – maldijo Stefan entre dientes.

¿Qué pasa, Stefan? – se preocupó Elena.

Tengo que ver esa carpeta – dijo él levantándose de un salto.

Primero dime quién es – le dijo Elena sin levantarse. Stefan dio un suspiro y se sentó junto a ella y empezó a contarle toda la historia.

Damon ayudaba a su abuelo a acostarse, acomodándole los almohadones en su gran cama.

Abuelo... yo... quería decirte que lo siento – dijo Damon con la vista gacha.

Está bien, Damon, está bien – sonrió Giulio – me alegra ver que has comprendido porqué quería pasar lo que me queda de vida con alguien que me quiere, sin que importe nada más.

Sí... lo he comprendido – musitó Damon, no muy seguro de si en un tono de voz suficientemente alto como para que su abuelo lo oyera.

Aunque no es conmigo con quien me gustaría que te disculparas, sino con mi esposa – le dijo.

No puedo disculparme con ella – negó Damon sin mirar a su abuelo.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Giulio.

Me avergüenzo de cómo la he tratado – dijo Damon apretando con rabia la colcha con las manos.

Damon – le dijo su abuelo tras un momento de silencio.

Sí – respondió el joven mirándole a los ojos.

Dime la verdad... yo sé que tú no me tratarás como si fuera de cristal, que serás sincero – dijo el hombre agarrando el brazo de su nieto - ¿Estoy enfermo? ... ¿muriéndome?

No puedo decirte lo que no sé, abuelo – dijo Damon bajando la vista.

Elena se esfuerza tanto en cuidarme... y cree que no me doy cuenta de que la vida se me escapa poco a poco... lo sé... lo siento – dijo Giulio triste.

Seguro que aún te queda mucho tiempo – sonrió Damon tratando de animarle.

Seguro que sí – sonrió su abuelo dejando a un lado el tema.

Ya de noche, Elena estaba leyendo en la biblioteca junto a la chimenea con la luz de la lámpara de pie iluminándola.

Aún no se podía creer todo lo que Stefan le había contado, cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel tan sólo por el dinero. Ahora comprendía un poco más a Damon, aunque sufrir tanto no le justificaba su comportamiento, otras personas sufrían y no perdían la cabeza como él.

Stefan se había ido a Virginia justo después de que ella le enseñara la carpeta sin decirle nada más, no le había explicado por qué, pero le había prometido que se lo contaría todo al regresar. Ella confiaba en Stefan, pero creía que no había oído a nadie decir tantas maldiciones por minuto mientras Stefan leía la carpeta, y su mirada le había hecho tener miedo a mirar ella por lo que pudiera encontrar ahí.

Damon entró en la biblioteca y en seguida ella se incorporó en el sillón, él vio cómo la chica temblaba un poco y fijaba su vista en la puerta de la biblioteca, como analizando si podría salir a correr o no.

Aquella tarde había visto a Stefan salir de la habitación de la chica, y ahora ver cómo le tenía miedo le volvió a provocar aquel dolor en el pecho, esta vez un poco más profundo.

No te molesto, sólo venía a por un libro – dijo Damon y se quedó mirando fijamente el libro que ella, después sonrió y luego empezó a reír a carcajadas. Elena puso cara de enfado.

No... – dijo Damon levantando una mano para que ella no se molestara – no me estoy riendo de ti, lo siento, es que justo quería ese libro – dijo señalándolo con una sonrisa.

Tómalo – dijo Elena echándolo sobre la mesa de café que tenía frente a ella y cruzándose de brazos.

Damon miró el libro sobre la mesa e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Realmente había dañado su relación con ella comportándose como un auténtico cretino. Cogió el libro y se lo acercó, le cogió el brazo por el codo y abriéndole la mano le puso el libro sobre esta.

No, quédatelo, de verdad, lo siento – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Damon no soltó la mano de ella tras depositar el libro encima, Elena tampoco retiró la mano, los dos se quedaron un momento contemplando el uno los ojos del otro. A Elena le pareció notar algo diferente en la mirada de Damon, el azul de sus ojos ya no parecía el de un mar en tormenta.

Elena dio entonces un salto al notar que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su rebeca, sacó el avisador y comprobó que vibraba y la luz estaba encendiéndose.

¡Gio! – dijo por toda explicación y salió a correr, Damon salió a correr tras ella.

Cuando Elena entró en la habitación Giulio estaba tosiendo con gran estruendo, notaba como que se ahogaba, por eso había pulsado la alarma de Elena, aquella era la noche libre de la señora Forbes, por lo que la joven estaba sola.

Se acercó a la cama y sacó la mascarilla de al lado de la mesita de noche, abrió el oxígeno y se la colocó a Giulio, incorporándolo un poco para aliviarle la tos y ayudarle a respirar.

Tranquilo, tranquilo... – le decía mirándole a sus atemorizados ojos.

¿Qué hago? – preguntaron a sus espaldas, y Elena se giró para ver a un asustado Damon al pie de la cama.

Pásame el maletín que está ahí abajo – señaló Elena, Damon se apresuró a dárselo ya abierto.

Elena tomó un frasco de inyectable y una jeringa y con gran tranquilidad y suma profesionalidad se lo administró a su marido. Poco a poco el hombre fue relajándose y quedándose dormido, Elena notó que su respiración se regulaba y que sus constantes volvían a ser normales.

"Crisis superada" – pensó.

¿Está bien? – preguntó Damon con un susurro a su lado. Elena asintió mientras que acariciaba una de las manos de Giulio y la ponía sobre su pecho.

Se levantó de la cama y se agachó a darle un beso en la frente, intentando que no escaparan las lágrimas de sus ojos. Giulio estaba empeorando realmente rápido, aquello la asustaba, estaba escapándosele de sus manos poco a poco. Pronto lo perdería, y a ella no le quedaría nada... se quedaría sola, vacía...

Miró a Damon sin decirle nada y él entendió que debía de salir de la habitación, así que empezó a andar hacia la puerta, Elena salió tras él y sin decir una palabra se encaminó hacia su habitación, llevaba la cabeza agachada y hombros hundidos con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Varias horas más tarde Damon estaba aún despierto sobre la cama de su habitación, no había podido dormirse, estaba intranquilo... se había dado cuenta de que su abuelo estaba realmente enfermo, no era tonto... además aquella joven, con su dolor, le había conmovido... ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás, retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas de otra manera. Pero no podía...

Elena estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Damon, no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí, si Stefan hubiera estado en casa no habría acudido a aquella habitación, pero estaba tan sola... Dudó por un momento antes de llamar a la puerta, aquello era un error, de seguro era un grave error. No podía confiar en Damon, no podía contar con él... pero no tenía a nadie más, y necesitaba a alguien, el dolor era tan intenso... Necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, necesitaba ayuda, ya no podía más, había visto tan de cerca la muerte de Gio que aquello la había conmocionado, estaba a punto de derrumbarse... Sólo... sólo necesitaba un abrazo, que alguien le dijera que todo saldría bien.

Damon acudió a abrir de un salto y se quedó de piedra al ver a Elena junto a la puerta.

¿Elena? – preguntó atónito - ¿Es... es el abuelo? – dijo con miedo.

Elena se le quedó mirando por un momento con las lágrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos. Damon dudó, pero el dolor que ella le estaba mostrando fue demasiado para él, y quiso consolarla, quiso arroparla en sus brazos, así que los abrió para ella de par en par, sabiendo que con aquello acababa de abrirle también de par en par su corazón. Elena rompió a llorar destrozada echándose sobre él.

Pssss, tranquila... – la calmaba Damon – tranquila... todo va a salir bien – susurró.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon notó como el cuerpo de Elena temblaba entre sus brazos, estaba destrozada, su pena le conmovió tremendamente. Quiso confortarla más aun, así que la cogió en brazos y con el pie dio una patada a su puerta para que se abriera más y entrar con ella en la habitación. Elena no dijo nada, se dejó hacer, estaba como en shock, se agarró fuertemente a la camiseta del chico con ambas manos.

Damon se sentó a los pies de su cama y la acomodó sobre su regazo, apretándola entre sus brazos, pero sin hacerlo fuertemente. No le decía nada, de vez en cuando movía una mano para acariciar levemente su espalda... Deseaba besar sus cabellos, ahondar más aquél abrazo, consolarla con caricias y besos y ser él quien absorbiera su pena, quien la hiciera desaparecer... pero tenía miedo de llegar demasiado lejos, de traspasar alguna línea imaginaria que sabía que estaba ahí. Porque aunque Elena hubiera acudido a él ella no le conocía, y no confiaba en él. Así que simplemente estuvo ahí para ella, para lo que ella necesitara.

Damon no sabía si habían pasado horas, pero el hecho de que el cielo se viera menos oscuro a través de su ventana le hizo pensar que sí, que el amanecer estaba cercano.

Elena parecía haberse calmado, su respiración era más relajada y su llanto se había reducido a algún sollozo apagado aquí o allá, también agarraba la camiseta de Damon con menos fuerza, ahora con sólo una mano. Se apartó un poco para contemplarla y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Se había quedado dormida? ¿Así sobre él? Abrió los ojos de par en par, tratando de no moverse, lo cual no le era muy difícil ya que estaba paralizado por la sorpresa.

¿Elena? – susurró, pero la chica no le respondió a aquello – eh... Elena – volvió a susurrar, ella tan sólo acomodó un poco más la cara sobre su pecho.

¿Qué debía hacer? Su interior le pedía a gritos que la recostara sobre su cama y se quedara junto a ella contemplándola lo que le quedaba de noche, pero él sabía que eso no estaría bien, que ella no se sentiría cómoda despertando en su cama... además era la mujer de su abuelo... no podía tenerla ahí y mucho menos podía sentir todo lo que sentía al notar la calidez de su cuerpo, al sentir la respiración de Elena colarse por entre el cuello de su camiseta y erizarle su piel, al oler su cabello. Cerró los ojos para saborear un minuto más aquella indescriptible sensación que enviaba mariposas a su estómago. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así... él no era de los que sentían mariposas... él estaba muerto, vacío y seco por dentro.

Volvió a coger a Elena en brazos y tratando de moverla lo menos posible la llevó hasta su habitación. La colocó dulcemente sobre la cama, como si fuera un objeto precioso, recogió el edredón que reposaba a los pies y la cubrió con él. Elena se revolvió un poco para acomodarse en la almohada pero no se despertó.

Damon se resistió un momento más a irse, el amanecer pronto se colaría por aquella ventana y sentía que la cual fuera la conexión que acababan de compartir desaparecería con la luz del sol. Se acercó a la cama y le acarició suavemente la cara con el reverso de su mano.

"Buenas noches, Elena" – pensó, sin atreverse a hablar por miedo a despertarla, y sin más salió de la habitación para volver a la suya, donde estaba seguro que tendría muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño... o para no soñar con Elena.

Mientras tanto, aquella tarde, Stefan había llegado frente a la casa cuya dirección había visto en aquella carpeta. Era una casa de una planta con un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera, la entrada tenía una inconfundible rampa para minusválidos en lugar de una escalera. Sin dudas era la casa de Katherine, o al menos de alguien en silla de ruedas como ella.

Eso era lo único que Stefan tenía por seguro, Katherine había acabado paralítica de cintura para abajo en aquel accidente. Damon le había pedido que se encargara de que Katherine recibiera una asignación mensual, ya que él no se sentía capaz y así él lo había hecho. Luego Damon había emprendido una enloquecida cruzada para acabar con su vida u obligar a otros hacerlo por él y desconectado después y nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema. Damon sabía que Katherine recibía su dinero, de eso Stefan estaba seguro, pero no parecía interesarle nada de ella. De hecho la llamada de teléfono que Elena observó había sido la primera en años por lo que él sabía.

Llamó al timbre y una empleada de hogar fue a abrir.

¿Qué desea? – preguntó la chica de color mirando a Stefan sorprendida, quizá es que Katherine no recibiera muchas visitas.

Quisiera ver a Miss Katherine – dijo Stefan educadamente.

¿Quién es Bonnie? – preguntó desde dentro la inconfundible voz de Katherine.

¡Stefan! – dijo él presentándose a sí mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Stefan pensó que lo echarían de allí, y miró a la sirvienta, la cual le miraba aún con sorpresa, con una clara mirada que decía que si se atrevía a echarlo él entraría de todas formas. Necesitaba respuestas de Katherine y las pensaba tener, aunque tuviera que sacarlas a la fuerza de esa lengua viperina.

Hazle pasar – dijo Katherine sin más y Stefan sonrió, dejándose guiar por la tal Bonnie hasta el salón de la casa.

En el salón Katherine estaba sentada en algo parecido a un sillón que Stefan vio que no tenía ruedas, estaba demacrada, como si estuviera enferma, su voluminosa melena riada era ahora más bien un puñado de cabellos recogidos en una trenza baja, sus pestañas parecían menos frondosas, su piel estaba blanquecina, tenía unos surcos violáceos bajo los ojos, estaba también más delgada, y algunas venas parecían transparentarse bajo su piel. Tal vez al final la podredumbre de su alma comenzara a salir a la superficie.

¿Has venido a ver cuánto le queda al asesino de tu hermano de mandarme cheques? Dile que sólo tendrá que aguantarme más unos tres meses, ojalá y sean cuatro para joderle más – sonrió helando a Stefan el alma.

¿Tres meses? – preguntó Stefan sin comprender, deseando estrangularla él mismo por llamar asesino a su hermano y decidiendo centrarse en vez en la última parte de su saludo.

¿No has venido a ver si es verdad que me muero? – preguntó ella extrañada.

No – negó Stefan horrorizado.

Ah... bueno... ¡Sorpresaaaa! – se señaló y Stefan vio que estaba fumando, se rio a carcajadas ante su broma y dio una calada al cigarrillo. Stefan miró el cigarrillo arder y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Oh, vamos – gruñó Katherine - no me digas que esto va a matarme porque es que ya me muero... así que ¡que te jodan! – dijo volviendo a fumar enfadada.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Stefan.

¿Te importa? – preguntó ella levantando una ceja curiosa.

La verdad es que no – reconoció Stefan.

Ah, Stefan... Stefan... siempre con taaaan poco interés en las mujeres – volvió a reír Katherine ante la cara de enfado de Stefan - ¿A qué has venido entonces?

He visto que mi abuelo tenía esta dirección en una carpeta, además de varios cheques, y una partida de nacimiento... de Keith – pronunció la última parte con trabajo - ¿Es Keith quien yo creo que es?

¿Y quién crees que es? – sonrió ella.

Mi sobrino... – susurró con miedo a que fuera verdad.

Katherine empezó a reír a carcajadas y acercó un cenicero que reposaba en una mesita auxiliar a su lado para apagar el cigarrillo que estaba casi consumido. Tomó otro de un paquete sobre su regazo y mientras lo encendía le hizo a Stefan un gesto para que se sentara. Stefan dudó un poco pero pensó que mejor estar sentado que caerse de la impresión, así que se sentó frente a ella y esperó a que hablara empezando a impacientarse.

El billetoso de tu abuelo vino a verme cuando estaba en el hospital - dijo Katherine dando una calada al cigarrillo - me suplicó que no abortara al bebé, no sé cómo sabía que yo estaba embarazada... En fin...Es igual, le dije que no pensaba tener al crío, que se largara con viento fresco - dijo Katherine.

No sé qué pudo ver Damon en ti- murmuró Stefan.

Estoy jodidamente paralítica por culpa de ese desgraciado, no sé quién es más monstruo de los dos - dijo Katherine.

Para mí tú, siempre tú - respondió Stefan levantándose.

¿No querías saber del puto crio? - se río Katherine.

¿Crio?- pregunto Stefan, había dado por sentado que no existiría, nada en la vida de Katherine hacia indicar que tuviera un hijo.

El viejo me pagó mucha pasta, tanta que no te puedes ni imaginar... Así qué se lo vendí - se rio.

¿Cómo? - Stefan tuvo que volver a sentarse.

Sí, esta casa por un bastardo, no está mal ¿verdad? – sonrió. Stefan se alegró por primera vez de que aquella odiosa mujer se estuviera muriendo, sonrió él ahora. Katherine tenía el dinero que Damon le daba, tenía una casa, todo lo que siempre había querido, pero se moría. Algo de justicia había en el mundo al fin y al cabo.

Antes de que lo preguntes no sé nada del crio... – se molestó Katherine al ver que sonreía - ojalá y esté muerto – dijo para borrar aquella sonrisa de la cara de Stefan.

¡Es tu hijo! – se escandalizó Stefan.

Y de tu hermano... y él me hizo esto, ¿recuerdas? – dijo señalándose sobre la silla de ruedas – Y en todo este tiempo no he recibido más que una llamada de teléfono estando borracho, ni una visita, ni una disculpa... ¡nada!

Bueno, Katherine, creo que todos nos cavamos nuestra propia tumba... – dijo Stefan levantándose.

Y tú vas a estar encantado en echar un poco más de tierra sobre la mía ¿verdad? – sonrió ella.

Créeme, no pienso ni molestarme en saber dónde queda – dijo Stefan antes de salir de aquella habitación y no volver a ver a aquella mujer en su vida.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su abuelo, había una llave en aquella carpeta de la que aún no sabía nada, quizá aquello fuera la clave para encontrar a Keith, pero antes debía de preguntar a Elena por cómo era conveniente preguntar a su abuelo aquellas sin que aquello le alterara e hiciera empeorar.

Por la mañana, Elena despertó al sonido de su alarma como todos los días. Dio un salto en la cama al recordar la noche anterior. Gio, su ataque, su crisis de llanto, cómo Damon la había consolado... debía de haberse quedado dormida y ¿Damon la había llevado a su habitación? Miró la colcha a sus pies con expresión de sorpresa. Damon no sólo se había portado bien con ella, había sido muy dulce, no había dicho ni hecho nada más de lo que ella necesitaba. No parecía la misma persona.

Notó el olor que emanaba su camiseta y se la acercó, reconoció el olor de Damon, mezcla de madera, piel, alcohol y aquella esencia que sólo podía ser de Damon. Inspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos para absorber aquél olor. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se quitó la camiseta de golpe tirándola al suelo lejos de ella. Necesitaba una ducha para despejarse y una buena taza de café.

Damon no había conseguido dormir de nuevo, y ahora estaba tumbado sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Se había cambiado de camiseta, pues la que llevaba puesta durante la noche se había empapado con las lágrimas de Elena, pero no había echado a lavar aquella camiseta, la había dejado doblada sobre la cómoda con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una reliquia que conservar.

Tenía la boca seca. Tenía la seguridad de que no iba a dormirse, así que necesitaba un café.

No se duchó ni se cambió de ropa y se fue directamente a la cocina.

Elena estaba allí ya, sentada en la mesa contemplando una taza de café en silencio. Se quedó un momento más sin entrar, contemplando como los rayos de sol realzaban los tonos castaños de su pelo. Estaba completamente atrapado por ella, alguien que no le pertenecía, alguien a quien nunca podría tener.

Entró en la cocina haciendo ruido para hacer notar su presencia. Elena se giró al oírlo, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que era él quien estaba en la cocina, y así Damon supo que lo él tenía razón, que nada de lo que pasara ayer había cambiado algo entre ellos. Que ella seguía teniéndole miedo.

Buenos días – saludó Damon, deseando preguntarle qué tal estaba, pero sin atreverse a ello.

Buenos días – dijo Elena bajando la vista y levantándose a dejar la taza en el fregadero.

Damon no dijo nada más y la observó encaminarse sin mirarle hacia la puerta de la cocina, se apartó para que ella pudiera pasar, Elena llegó a su altura sin levantar la vista en ningún momento.

Cuando pasó junto a él, Damon no pudo evitar la tentación y acercó su mano para rozar con el reverso suavemente la de Elena. Ella levantó la cabeza en aquel momento para mirarle. ¿Lo había sentido también ella? ¿Había sentido ella aquella conexión, aquella descarga eléctrica?

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero entonces Stefan entró en la cocina.

Ah, sabía que estarías aquí – dijo Stefan – Tengo que hablar contigo.

Damon casi preguntó de qué, pero Elena se le adelantó.

Vamos a mi cuarto – dijo ella, y Damon se dio cuenta de que Stefan no se refería a él, sino a ella – Estaba deseando que volvieras – añadió y ambos salieron de la cocina ignorándole por completo.

¿A su cuarto? ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer Stefan en su cuarto? Los celos se lo comieron, incluso un pequeño sonido, como un rugido, salió de su pecho. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era suya para tener celos... y aquello le entristeció. De todas formas era con Stefan con quien se iba a su cuarto... con Stefan... no había de qué preocuparse, ¿no? Primero que Stefan jamás en los jamases de la historia haría nada contra su abuelo, y segundo pues... que era Stefan...

Su móvil le vibró en el bolsillo trasero con un nuevo mensaje. Lo sacó y lo que leyó en la pantalla le dejó de piedra, el aire se le fue de los pulmones. Volvió a leerlo una y otra vez para asegurarse de no soñaba.

El móvil se le cayó de las manos.

En el suelo de la cocina en la pantalla del móvil había un mensaje multimedia, se veía una imagen, una ecografía en avanzado estado.

***Nunca aborté. Es un niño, enhorabuena. _K._***

El móvil se apagó al bloquearse pasados unos minutos. A Damon todo se le volvió negro.


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan y Elena entraron en la habitación de ella.

El chico se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la ventana llevándose las manos al cabello pensativo.

Me estás matando con el suspense – dijo Elena sentándose en la cama tras él. A sus pies vio su camiseta, la que había llevado la noche anterior y que había tirado asustada por miedo a analizar lo que significaba todo aquello para ella.

Lo siento – dijo Stefan trayéndola de nuevo al presente, lejos de los peligrosos pensamientos que tenía acerca de la noche pasada junto a Damon – Es que no sé cómo contarte nada de esto – confesó el joven girándose a ella.

Prueba a soltarlo todo del tirón – sonrió ella dándole ánimos.

Damon despertó y automáticamente el vértigo le hizo echarse hacia atrás y sentarse de golpe. El culo le dolió un poco al caer sobre las tejas.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado al tejado? Estaba descalzo y aún en pijama, ¿habría estado andando dormido? Él nunca había tenido problemas de ser sonámbulo. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Se giró a comprobar por dónde podía haber llegado y vio que la ventana de la buhardilla estaba abierta, probablemente fuera por ahí por donde hubiera accedido al tejado, que por cierto, necesitaba un arreglo en un par de sitios por lo que pudo ver.

Intentó levantarse sin perder el equilibrio y una de las tejas se desprendió. Ahí recordó, recordó su móvil cayendo de sus manos, recordó la imagen que había visto en el móvil, todo se volvió negro.

Oh Dios mío – dijo Stefan asomado a la ventana llevándose la mano a la boca, había visto caer una teja desde el tejado.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elena preocupada por el pánico en su voz.

Un mal presentimiento... – dijo Stefan y salió a correr.

Elena le siguió escaleras arriba y los dos llegaron casi a la vez a la buhardilla, el amplio ventanal estaba abierto de par en par. Stefan se asomó con el corazón en la boca y un suspiro de alivio se le escapó al ver que no se había caído o tirado aún, que su hermano seguía en el tejado.

Oh – Elena se llevó ambas manos a la garganta horrorizada. Stefan la miró y negó.

¿Damon? – preguntó Stefan asomándose, pero Damon no le contestó.

Stefan volvió a probar un par de veces más, suplicando a su hermano que le hiciera caso, que se girara a mirarle, pero sin conseguir ninguna respuesta.

Llámale tú – se le ocurrió girándose a Elena.

¿Yo? – preguntó ella con miedos.

Sí, por favor – le pidió Stefan.

Elena se acercó más a la ventana sin estar muy segura de que aquello fuera buena idea. ¿Por qué le haría caso a ella y no a su hermano? Tragó saliva para llamarle.

¿Damon? – llamó Elena dubitativa.

El chico inmediatamente se giró hacia su voz, pero eso fue lo único que hizo, girarse.

Elena le miró a los ojos y le pareció que el joven la contemplaba desde su propio infierno personal, desde un pozo hondo y muy oscuro.

Ven – dijo Elena tendiéndole la mano.

Damon siguió mirándola a los ojos sin moverse, sin reaccionar. A Elena le dio miedo que se girara y entonces perdiera aquella conexión para siempre, así que, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, se apoyó en la ventana y empezó a sacar su cuerpo por ella. Stefan la contemplaba en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Elena comenzó a andar lentamente hacia Damon, con sus ojos puestos en los azules del chico y su mano extendida.

Ven – volvió a repetir esta vez más cerca de él. Damon dejó de mirarla a los ojos y miró su mano extendida, y sin pensarlo se agarró a ella.

El escalofrío que sintió le devolvió de lleno a la realidad, y volvió a verse a sí mismo en aquel tejado, sintió pánico de lo que estaba haciendo, horror ante volver a aquello de nuevo... Pero sobre todo vergüenza, vergüenza por estar ahí junto a ella. Que ella lo viera en ese estado... ¿acaso ella iba siempre a ver sólo la peor parte de él?

El tejado necesita una reparación, hablaré con la señora Forbes – dijo Damon soltándose de la mano de Elena y empezando a andar hacia la ventana de la buhardilla donde Stefan le esperaba con la boca abierta.

¿Qué te pasa Stefan? Tienes cara de que se hubiera muerto alguien – le dijo a su hermano una vez dentro de la buhardilla.

Damon... – comenzó Stefan con toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Elena ya se había unido a ellos en la buhardilla.

¿Damon qué? – preguntó entre molesto y nervioso, quería huir de allí rápidamente, de las miradas de Elena y de su hermano.

Señora, por fin la encuentro – les interrumpió la señora Forbes entrando en la buhardilla – Ha llegado el chico de los Mikaelson por el trabajo de mantenimiento de jardines y piscina, la está esperando en la cocina – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Gracias Liz – dijo Elena algo cortada y la señora Forbes abandonó la buhardilla.

Dios mío, lo había olvidado por completo – dijo Elena – Stefan, ¿puedes encárgate tú, por favor? Yo tengo que ir a ver a Giulio– le preguntó al joven girándose hacia él.

Claro que sí, Elena, no te preocupes – dijo Stefan acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la mano que tenía tendida hacia él.

Gracias, confío en ti – dijo Elena.

Gracias a ti – dijo Stefan susurrándole en el odio acercándose a darle un beso.

Elena se marchó de la buhardilla y Damon enfurruñado seguía mirando a Stefan.

Tenemos que hablar – le dijo Stefan cuando estuvieron a solas.

Mira, me parece estupendo que la abuela y tú os llevéis tan bien, pero yo no soy una más de las tareas domésticas que tenéis que solucionar – protestó Damon.

Damon, no estás siendo razonable – objetó Stefan.

Te he dicho que estaba bien, Stefan... me voy a la biblioteca... tranquilo, si me corto el dedo con un papel pasando las páginas de un libro te aviso... - dijo Damon y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Stefan suspiró, respiró hondo varias veces y sacó su sonrisa a flote para ir hasta la cocina.

Lo que no se esperaba al llegar allí era encontrarse al chico que conoció días atrás en el bar y que le tenía ocupado el pensamiento, cuando no estaba tratando de salvarle la vida a su hermano.

Hola, ¿así que tú eres la señora de la casa? – sonrió Niklaus al verle entrar en la cocina y quedarse con la boca abierta.

Muy buena forma de empezar para conseguir un trabajo... sí señor – se molestó Stefan.

Jajajaja – se rio Niklaus – No te enfades hombre, es que Liz me había dicho que vendía la señora de la casa... eso es todo – sonrió.

Es mi... abuela – dijo Stefan tras pensárselo un poco y con cara rara.

Ok... no preguntaré nada de eso... – sonrió Klaus.

Bueno... mira, la verdad es que creo que es mejor que vengas otro día... porque... no sé las condiciones del trabajo, ni lo que hay que hacer ni nada... Hoy no es un buen día, la verdad – dijo Stefan frunciendo el ceño.

Ah, no hay problema – sonrió Niklaus – acepto el trabajo cuales sean sus condiciones - guiñó a Stefan.

¿Así sin más? – preguntó Stefan sorprendido.

Claro, un trabajo donde pueda verte a diario... ¿dónde firmo? – preguntó Niklaus acercándose mientras reía.

Muy gracioso... – dijo Stefan dando un paso atrás.

Vamos... sé cómo me miras... ¿no quieres verme todos los días también? – preguntó enarcando una ceja con actitud seductora.

Definitivamente no te estás ganando el trabajo – dijo Stefan dando un nuevo paso atrás.

Puedo perder el trabajo si gano un premio mayor... – dijo Niklaus acercándose aún más a él.

Stefan se quedó mirándole por un momento, sus caras estaban muy cerca, tanto que notaba el aliento del chico sobre su boca, le gustaba el olor de su aliento, le hacía pensar en besar aquella boca y probar su sabor, ver si sabía tan deliciosamente igual que olía. Pero aquel chico le gustaba y le daba miedo a partes iguales. Había sido capaz de leer en él como nadie había sido capaz hasta ahora.

Stefan pensaba que tenía ocultas aquellas dudas, aquellos sentimientos que le atormentaban... y este chico había sido capaz de leerlos sin siquiera conocerle.

Se acercó un poco más al chico, acercando su cuerpo al de él, de manera que casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba. De repente aquella cercanía fue demasiado para él, sintió que si no se apartaba lo besaría... y no quiso hacerlo.

Ven mañana a las 10, mi abuela... digo... Elena te dirá lo que hay que hacer – dijo alejándose tras carraspear un poco.

¿Eso es que estoy contratado? – sonrió Klaus apartándose un poco también para dar más espacio a Stefan.

Sí, a prueba una semana – dijo Stefan recuperando ya toda su compostura.

Bueno, ¡eso hay que celebrarlo! Te invito a cenar en el bar de mi hermana – sonrió.

No puedo – dijo Stefan negando.

Bueno, pues no a cenar... ¿una cerveza? – preguntó Niklaus. Stefan sonrió – Eso es un ¿sí? – volvió a preguntar.

Mira... hacemos una cosa... te he dicho que hoy no es un buen día, y era verdad... no era una excusa... ¿Me das tu número y te llamo a la noche? – propuso Stefan.

Perfecto – guiñó Klaus.

Damon entró en la cocina y se fue derecho hacia la nevera.

Oh, por mí no os cortéis – sonrió abriendo la puerta y sacando una botella.

¿Ves Stefan? Es agua... sólo agua... ¿quieres inspeccionarla o me la puedo llevar? – preguntó enseñándole la botella que había sacado.

Damon... – murmuró Stefan entre dientes algo enfadado.

Sí... perfecto... sigo en la biblioteca... o puede que en mi cuarto... no sé... Y tú tampoco... Así será más divertido, ¿no hermanito? – sonrió Damon y salió de nuevo de la cocina.

Stefan se quedó mirando a Klaus sin saber muy bien qué decirle, ni cómo explicarle nada de todo lo que acababa de decir Damon.

Anotado, no es un buen día... ya quedaremos, no te preocupes – dijo Klaus sorprendiendo a Stefan una vez más por cómo era capaz de leer en él.

Gracias – dijo Stefan sonriendo.

Cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa – sonrió Niklaus – ya sé dónde está la puerta. Nos vemos – guiñó y se marchó de la cocina.

Stefan se sentó en una de las sillas, notando que le temblaban las piernas un poco. Todo lo que le rodeaba era un caos, la enfermedad de su abuelo, el descubrimiento de su sobrino, el cambio en el estado de Damon... ¿Y si...? Tuvo una revelación: ¡Damon debía de haber descubierto algo sobre el niño! ¿Por qué habría de volver a peor si estaba cambiando? ¿Cómo es que había tenido un nuevo ataque? Estaba claro que había sufrido una recaída, y no podía ser culpa de otro que de Katherine.

Zorra hija de puta... – maldijo golpeando la mesa con rabia.

Esa boca, Stefan – le regañó la señora Forbes entrando en la cocina.

¿Dónde está... Elena? – preguntó Stefan molesto.

Estaba en la habitación de su abuelo.

Giulio comenzó a despertar con trabajo, abriendo los ojos como si le pesaran mucho, se sentía realmente débil, sin fuerzas... el fin estaba muy cerca, lo notaba. No tenía miedo de irse, pero sentía pena por dejar atrás a tantos seres queridos. Como la dulce Elena, cuyos marrones ojos le contemplaban preocupados desde un lado de la cama.

Ey – susurró Elena cuando vio que su marido tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba fijamente.

Ey – susurró él por respuesta.

Me has dado un buen susto – sonrió Elena. Giulio también sonrió, Elena siempre trataba de animarle y restar importancia a sus males, pero él sabía que no volvería a levantarse de aquella cama, él sabía que todo acabaría pronto.

_Ma piccola... Mi dispiace - _ dijo en otro susurro, pues no encontraba fuerzas para más.

¿Qué no se vuelva a repetir, eh? Te lo dice tu enfermera – le riñó con cariño.

Tú ya no eres mi enfermera, _piccola_ – sonrió Giulio – eres mucho más.

Pues me tendrás que hacer más caso – le guiñó Elena.

Ahhh _Ma piccola... _Me apago, _mia cara, mio cammino è appena – _musitó Giulio.

No digas eso Gio – dijo Elena echándose sobre él.

No me mientas, Elena... o no te mientas a ti... yo... yo sé cómo estoy – dijo el hombre llevando su mano para acariciar el cabello.

Es sólo que no quiero que me dejes – sollozaba Elena.

Lo siento tanto _ma piccola - _ susurró el hombre besando los cabellos de Elena – pero ahora no estás sola... ahora Stefan y Damon estarán contigo – sonrió – Cuidarás de ella, ¿verdad? – preguntó Giulio a su nieto que había entrado la habitación preocupado por el estado de su abuelo la noche anterior, pero que no había hecho notar su presencia, conmovido por la escena que estaba presenciando.

Te lo prometo, abuelo – dijo Damon acercándose a tomar la mano extendida de su abuelo.

Giulio cerró los ojos tranquilo y relajado, su respiración fue bajando poco a poco.

Stefan se asomó a la puerta de la habitación también, y se quedó en el umbral, comprendiendo sin que nadie le explicara lo que allí estaba pasando.

La mano que sostenía la de Damon cayó sin fuerza al lado de la cama.

Elena dio un salto al notar que la mano de su marido caía sin fuerza y pegó el oído a su pecho.

¡Gio! – gritó – no no no no no – murmuraba mientras trataba de oír el latido de su corazón.

No, por favor – dijo entre lágrimas y comenzó con las maniobras de reanimación.

No, no te vayas, no _mio amore – _murmuraba tratando de reanimarle.

Elena – susurró Damon poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

¡No! – gritó Elena apartando su mano y siguiendo en su tarea de reanimación del cuerpo inerte de Giulio.

Elena por favor – insistió Damon esta vez agarrándola por ambos hombros y tirando de ella hacia fuera de la cama.

¡No! – lloró Elena girándose a él furiosa.

Se ha ido, Elena – dijo Damon negando.

No, no, no... – repetía Elena mientras golpeaba a Damon en el pecho. Damon la apretó entre sus brazos sin decir nada más. Elena rompió a llorar agarrando su camiseta con ambas manos.

Stefan se acercó a la cama y recogió la mano de su abuelo que había caído al lado de la cama sin vida. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

Elena no paraba de llorar, aquello era insoportable, la cabeza le iba a estallar, el corazón estaba a punto de salirle del pecho. Se desmayó sin poder aguantarlo más. Damon la sostuvo para evitar que cayera.

Llévala a su habitación – dijo Stefan girándose hacia él – Yo avisaré al médico – Damon asintió con lágrimas también en sus ojos.

Damon... – le llamó su hermano cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta.

Estoy bien, Stefan. Estoy bien... ahora yo no importo... ahora importa ella – dijo Damon mirándola. Y con los ojos fijos en Elena abandonó la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon puso a Elena sobre la cama y con las yemas de los dedos le limpió las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro. Aún rota de dolor le seguía pareciendo preciosa, ver aquella escena de Elena junto a Gio despertó algo en su corazón que creía muerto para siempre. Le hizo ver que el amor era posible, que seguía existiendo. Le hizo tener esperanzas de que quizá no fuera tarde para él...

Se acercó a retirar un cabello que caía suelto por la frente de Elena y depositó sus labios suavemente sobre su frente, apenas rozándola.

Lo siento mucho, Elena – susurró – Lo siento muchísimo.

Elena despertó sobresaltada y al hacerlo su cabeza chocó contra Damon que estaba justo sobre ella, aquello la desorientó aún más.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó apartándose de él sobre la cama y echándose hacia atrás hasta apoyar la espalda contra el cabecero.

Te... te desmayaste... te traje a tu habitación... sólo te dejaba en tu cama – explicó Damon quejándose del pómulo donde Elena le había golpeado al levantarse de golpe.

Elena se tocó la frente doliéndose también del golpe que habían compartido al verle a él tocarse.

Oh, lo siento... déjame ver – dijo acercándose y retirando la mano que Damon tenía en el pómulo.

Lo siento – repitió examinándoselo.

No... no pasa nada... – dijo Damon.

Estaba nervioso por sentir los dedos de la chica sobre su rostro y con la otra mano de ella aún en la suya. No pudo evitarlo y con el pulgar acarició el reverso de la mano de Elena. Ella al notarlo apartó la mano de golpe, como si le quemara.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó apartándolo de un empujón, su tono de voz era como si el chico la acabara de escupir, y no como si le hubiera hecho la caricia que le acababa de hacer. Pero es que Elena en ese momento descargó con él todo el odio que sintió sobre si misma al haberle transmitido un cosquilleo aquel roce, acordándose de que su marido acababa de morir.

Lo... lo siento – dijo Damon sorprendido, sin más palabras que poder decirle.

Tú no sabes lo que es sentir – le dijo Elena con dureza, clavando todas y cada una de aquellas palabras en la mente y el corazón de Damon – Apártate.

Damon se quitó del lateral de la cama dando un paso hacia atrás cabizbajo y en silencio. Elena se bajó y sin mirarle salió de su habitación para irse a la de su marido.

Al llegar allí, Stefan estaba de pie junto a la cama con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Puso la mano sobre el auricular.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó a Elena susurrando.

Elena asintió y se acercó a acariciarle el brazo con un nudo en la garganta. Volvió a asentir con las lágrimas a punto de brotarle de los ojos. Stefan también asintió, sus ojos estaban igual de rojos que los de ella. Elena se sentó junto a Giulio en la cama y le colocó las manos juntas sobre el pecho, sonrió al ver que tenía una expresión tranquila y relajada.

Gio... – susurró Elena acariciando la mano de su marido.

Stefan se acercó hasta ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella le miró y le sonrió con pena, a Stefan por fin le contestaron al teléfono, así que se apartó para hablar.

Gracias doctor... sí... sí, gracias... – Stefan continuaba al teléfono cuando oyó un golpe en el pasillo.

Tengo que dejarle, le esperamos entonces... Sí, gracias – dijo Stefan colgando.

¡SEÑORA FORBES! – oyó a su hermano gritando cuando salió al pasillo.

¿Damon? – preguntó asustado al verlo así.

¿Dónde está esa maldita vieja? – murmuró Damon sin hacerle caso - ¡SEÑORA FORBES! ¡Liz! – volvió a gritar - ¿¡Es que está sorda!?

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stefan de nuevo.

Ya voy... ya voy... ¿a qué viene tanto grito? – preguntó la señora Forbes llegando al pasillo.

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CAMISETA?! – gritó Damon.

¿Qué camiseta? – preguntó la señora Forbes echándose un poco hacia atrás al verlo tan furioso.

¡MI CAMISETA! ESTABA AHÍ, SOBRE MI CÓMODA, VIEJA ESTÚPIDA – gritó Damon.

No sé de qué camiseta hablas y no me hables así – pidió la señora Forbes cada vez más nerviosa.

Damon la agarró del brazo y a rastras la llevó hacia su habitación.

¡Estaba aquí y ahora no está! ¡- gritó señalando la cómoda.

Damon, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Stefan entrando y soltando a la señora Forbes del agarre de su hermano.

Si es ropa sucia la habrá recogido la chica – se defendió la mujer.

¡NO ERA SUCIO! Maldita estúpida no ten...

¡Damon ya basta! – le gritó Stefan haciéndolo girarse hacia él y dejar de mirar con ganas de asesinar a la señora Forbes.

Toda su rabia se concentró en su hermano y se abalanzó sobre él con un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo, Damon se echó sobre Stefan a quien había pillado desprevenido y siguió golpeándole con una mano mientras que con la otra le agarraba contra el suelo, hasta que notó un pinchazo en la zona lumbar y echó una mano a la espalda para luego caer inconsciente sobre su hermano.

Stefan vio a Elena con una jeringuilla en la mano, de pie junto a una aterrada señora Forbes.

No sabía qué más hacer - se excusó Elena señalándole la jeringuilla.

No te preocupes, ya lidiaré yo con él... ¿qué le has dado? – preguntó Stefan quitándoselo de encima y levantándose.

Un sedante, dormirá un buen rato... era de los que... de los que le daba a Gio – dijo Elena y comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Liz notando que algo no iba bien.

Gio ha muerto – dijo Elena entre sollozos.

Oh, mi niña – dijo la mujer y empezando a llorar también abrazó a la joven, quien en principio se sorprendió por aquella muestra de cariño y apoyo, pero que después se abrazó a ella sintiendo que compartían aquella pena.

Stefan levantó a Damon del suelo y, no sin trabajo, lo echó sobre su cama y le quitó el calzado.

Perdón – dijo y salió de la habitación, dejando a Elena y Liz envueltas en lágrimas.

Su agobio y desesperación estaban empezando a alcanzar cotas épicas.

Bajó corriendo como pudo y salió al jardín, necesitaba aire fresco, despejarse, pensar para poder enfrentarse a todas las cosas que estaban pasando.

¿No pueden venir los problemas de uno en uno? – preguntó mirando al cielo y sentándose en el césped. Al hacerlo el móvil le molestó en el bolsillo trasero, por lo que se lo sacó.

Dios, al final voy a ser yo el que se pegue un tiro... – murmuró revolviéndose el pelo mientras contemplaba la pantalla del móvil.

Dudó durante largo rato antes de hacer lo que se disponía a hacer... pero un presentimiento le dijo que eso era lo que necesitaba, así que no lo pensó más y marcó.

¿Sí? – preguntaron al otro lado.

Hola – musitó Stefan.

¡Ey! ¡Qué alegría que me llames tan pronto! No lo esperaba para nada – sonrió Niklaus – Creía que no era un buen día.

No lo es... – volvió a musitar Stefan sin fuerzas.

¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Niklaus.

Lo siento... no... no tenía que haber llamado... no ha sido una buena idea – dijo Stefan nervioso revolviéndose el pelo.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Niklaus más preocupado aún.

Yo... te necesito – respondió Stefan sincero tras una pausa.

Ya estaba yendo hacia tu casa – sonrió Niklaus y colgó.

Elena recibió al médico y le acompañó a la habitación de Giulio para que certificara la muerte, la señora Forbes mientras tanto avisó a la funeraria y en breve pasarían a recoger el cadáver.

El doctor amablemente se despidió de Elena con un abrazo pidiéndole que le avisaran para el funeral, al fin y al cabo era amigo de la familia y un buen amigo de Giulio.

Ha sido lo mejor, Elena – la animó el hombre al despedirse.

Gracias... lo sé... por eso es por lo que puedo soportarlo – asintió Elena.

¿Sabes? Sé que mucha gente decía que eras demasiado joven para Gio, pero créeme que nunca lo he visto tan feliz como cuando lo he visto contigo, bueno... quizá con su primera esposa... cuando los niños eran pequeños... pero de aquello hace mucho, Elena. Tú has sido la luz de sus últimos días – le sonrió el doctor.

Gracias – dijo Elena con lágrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos.

Avísame – le dijo justo antes de girarse y marcharse.

Hola – saludó Niklaus en la puerta – Busco a Stefan – dijo.

Pasa – le dijo Elena apartándose – Creo que está en el jardín, yo te acompaño.

Yo soy Niklaus, ¿y tú? – preguntó el joven sonriente.

Elena Salvatore – dijo la chica y las lágrimas volvieron a llegar a sus mejillas – Perdona, el jardín está por ahí – dijo antes de salir corriendo dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Niklaus se quedó un momento perplejo, pero tras negar con la cabeza se encaminó a donde Elena le había dicho.

En el amplio jardín vio a Stefan sentado en el césped con la cabeza entre las piernas. Desde allí notó que no estaba bien, que estaba totalmente hundido, su expresión de preocupación se acrecentó.

Hola – le saludó acercándose a sentarse a su lado.

Hola... – susurró Stefan – sigo pensando que no sé si es una buena idea...

Bueno, ya estoy aquí... cuéntame... ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Niklaus atreviéndose a poner su mano sobre la que Stefan apoyó en el césped. A veces Niklaus pensaba que era demasiado lanzado con él, pero no había sentido igual por nadie hasta que conoció a aquel chico aquella noche en el bar. Y Stefan parecía necesitar un buen achuchón.

¿Qué no me pasa? – preguntó Stefan.

¿Tan grave es? – preguntó Niklaus apretando su mano animado de que Stefan no la retirara.

Stefan levantó la mano del césped, pero, para sorpresa de Niklaus tomó la mano del chico. Niklaus entrelazó sus dedos.

Mi abuelo ha muerto... – murmuró contemplando sus manos cogidas.

Lo siento muchísimo – se entristeció Nik.

Gracias, era mayor y estaba enfermo... ha tenido una buena muerte – dijo Stefan negando.

Entonces eso no es todo lo que te pasa ¿no? – preguntó Niklaus.

No sé si puedo contártelo – dijo Stefan.

Niklaus entonces se acercó un poco más a él y pasó su mano por el cuello de Stefan para atraerlo hacia sí y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, sin lengua, sin profundizar el beso, solo un labio contra otro por una fracción de minuto. Se apartó y le miró a los ojos.

Puedes contarme lo que sea – le dijo serio, queriendo significar completamente que podía confiar en él, que podía contarle cualquier cosa y que él no le dejaría, que estaría a su lado. Stefan se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

Los empleados de la funeraria se llevaron el cuerpo de Giulio para prepararlo para el velatorio y el funeral. Liz se había tomado el resto del día libre a petición de Elena para que pudiera ir a su casa y estar tranquila, luego la vería en el velatorio a la tarde. El resto de empleados de la casa también habían sido descargados de sus funciones. Estaban solos ella y los hermanos. Elena se asomó al jardín y vio a Stefan charlando con Niklaus.

No quiso interrumpirles, Stefan necesitaba un descanso, así que se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Al pasar por el cuarto de Damon se asomó y al no verlo en la cama se asustó, así que entró a ver si se había caído o algo.

Damon salió del baño con una toalla secándose el pelo y con tan sólo unos vaqueros negros puestos.

¿Vienes a drogarme otra vez? Porque apuesto a que has sido tú, ¿verdad abuelita? – preguntó enfadado.

Estabas fuera de control – dijo Elena algo asustada.

¿Ah sí? – preguntó Damon tratando de sonar irónico, pero sonó con algo de duda, Elena lo notó.

¿No te acuerdas? – preguntó Elena.

¡Claro que me acuerdo! Stefan estaba... es igual – dijo Damon acercándose a la cómoda a por una camiseta que ponerse.

No... no te acuerdas... – dijo Elena acercándose mientras él estaba de espaldas buscando en el cajón - ¿Esto te ha pasado más veces? ¿Esta mañana? – preguntó.

Damon cerró el cajón de un golpe y se giró a ella.

¿Ahora haces de enfermera? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te ha muerto el otro paciente-guión-marido y buscas uno nuevo? – le preguntó.

Damon entonces lo vio todo como a cámara lenta. Elena dio los dos pasos que les separaban, se apoyó con fuerza en el suelo con los pies, echó la mano hacia atrás y le dio tal bofetada que le pareció que la cabeza le iba a dar una vuelta completa. La cara le ardía ahí donde Elena le había abofeteado y el oído le pitaba.

¡YA BASTA! – le gritó púrpura de furia – Afronta las cosas, deja de ser un cobarde y soltar veneno para esconderte. No sé por qué pero me preocupo por ti, está visto que no te lo mereces. ¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI MARIDO, JAMÁS! – le advirtió y se giró para marcharse.

No lo recuerdo – dijo Damon agachando la cabeza. Elena se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación – No... no sé... cuando hay algo que... es... todo se vuelve negro... a veces es negro como con brillos... y no recuerdo nada de lo que hago – dijo antes de derrumbarse en el suelo.

Elena tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y salir de aquella habitación, estaba furiosa con Damon, no se merecía que le hablara siquiera, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Además, Gio siempre le decía que era un buen chico... tal vez sus sospechas fueran ciertas y aquello fuera verdad. Además, ella era enfermera... y Damon podía estar enfermo. Se giró sin abrir la puerta y se acercó a él.

Damon... y esto ¿te pasa mucho? – preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

No lo sé... hay veces en que no me puedo controlar, no lo sé... hay veces en que estoy y es como si me mirara desde fuera sin poder hacer nada y veces en las que no estoy en absoluto... –dijo el chico abriéndose por completo a ella, se acarició la cara ahí donde ella le había abofeteado, le escocía y aún le pitaba un poco el oído.

¿Has hablado de esto con alguien? – preguntó, el chico negó con la cabeza - ¿Ni con Stefan? – Damon volvió a negar aún sin mirarla.

Elena suspiró y se sentó en el suelo frente a él, Damon se atrevió a mirarla ahora. La chica lo contemplaba entre el enfado y la comprensión. Reconociendo en este Damon al chico que la apoyó la noche anterior durante su agonía.

Damon... no es tu culpa... yo... creo que estás enfermo – dijo la chica.

¿Enfermo? – preguntó Damon sin comprender.

Sí, pero no te preocupes... lo solucionaremos – dijo Elena con una sonrisa y acercándose puso su mano sobre el muslo de Damon.

Para Damon aquel contacto fue demasiado, se echó a llorar sobre el regazo de Elena. Ella al principio separó las manos del cuerpo, sorprendida por aquella reacción, pero después comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos para consolarle.

Y yo era el que debía cuidarte... – murmuró entre lágrimas.

El velatorio fue muy emotivo, pero Elena, Stefan y Damon ya habían asumido la muerte de Giulio, y entendido que aquello había sido lo mejor, por lo que para ellos cada vez iba siendo todo algo más llevadero.

Tras el entierro los tres regresaron a casa, a Elena le encantó que Niklaus les acompañara, sobre todo le encantó que Stefan se hubiera pasado toda la ceremonia y el funeral cogido de su mano. Stefan necesitaba un apoyo, y estaba muy contenta de que lo hubiera encontrado.

Damon se retiró a su habitación nada más llegar a casa.

Llamaron a la puerta y Elena fue a abrir.

Buenas noches, disculpe las horas, señora Salvatore – dijo el abogado de Giulio frente a la puerta.

Señor Lockwood, no le esperaba. ¿Quiere pasar? – preguntó Elena desconcertada y deseando que le dijera que no.

No señora, sólo les he seguido a casa porque quería hablar con usted en privado y no quería hacerlo en medio del funeral – dijo el Señor Lockwood.

Dígame – le dijo Elena.

Verá, su marido dejó instrucciones muy precisas de que su testamento se leyera justo un día después de su funeral. Fue muy estricto en ello – explicó el abogado.

No veo que tenga yo que ver ahí, yo no aparezco en el testamento de mi marido – se extrañó Elena.

Ahí se equivoca, señora. Pero no puedo decirle nada más sin la presencia de los nietos del señor Salvatore, por lo que ¿podrían pasar por mi oficina mañana a primera hora? – preguntó.

De acuerdo – dijo Elena – allí estaremos.

Muchas Gracias, y disculpe mi visita tardía... una vez más, la acompaño en el sentimiento. Buenas noches – se despidió el abogado.

Buenas noches – se despidió Elena y cerró la puerta.

Stefan estaba sacando una botella del bar y tres vasos cuando Elena entró en el salón.

Elena, he pensado que la mejor forma de honrar a mi abuelo es bebiendo un buen bourbon a su salud. ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

A tu abuelo le encantaría – sonrió Elena acercándose a por un vaso.

Los tres se sentaron frente a la chimenea y estuvieron en silencio un buen rato.

Stefan, tenemos que hablar – dijo Elena.

Puedes hablar delante de Nik– dijo Stefan poniendo una mano sobre el muslo del chico sentado a su lado y girándose para ofrecerle una sonrisa.

Me alegro – sonrió Elena, aunque también se entristeció un poco al recordar a Giulio.

¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Es por quien ha venido antes? – preguntó Stefan.

Ese era el abogado de tu abuelo... pero eso es otro tema... quiero hablarte sobre Damon – le dijo concentrando la vista en su vaso.

¿Damon? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – se preocupó Stefan – Perdónalo Elena, todo esto de la muerte de mi abuelo lo ha alterado bastante... además... creo que sabe algo del niño.

Creo que está enfermo – anunció Elena.

¿Enfermo? – preguntaron Stefan y Nik a la vez.

Sí... creo que tiene personalidad Borderline... pero creo que puede estar provocado por algún agente externo... como... como un tumor – dijo Elena.

¿Cómo? – Stefan dejó caer el vaso de las manos.

Sí... he estado hablando con él y todo encaja... sus cambios de personalidad, sus faltas de memoria, sus bloqueos...

¿Has hablado con él? – preguntó Stefan.

Esta tarde... estaba más calmado... diferente... por eso creo que tengo razón – dijo Elena.

Elena... eres una bendición para esta casa – dijo Stefan poniendo una mano sobre la de la joven.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon, mañana... – se acercó Stefan a su hermano al verlo en la cocina por la mañana temprano.

No pienso ir a ningún médico y no hay más que hablar, si creéis que no oigo vuestros cuchicheos deberíais de revisaros el oído.

Pero Damon – insistió Stefan.

No, Stefan, no me pasa nada, sólo que soy un egoísta y un completo hijo de puta y para eso que yo sepa no hay cura. Estaré esperando en el coche para ver la estupidez esta del puto testamento y acabar cuanto antes – dijo Damon y salió de la cocina sin dejarle hablar más.

Stefan lo comentó con Elena y ambos decidieron dejarle espacio, al menos hasta la lectura del testamento, pues estaban seguros de que lo que se dijera allí los cambiaría a todos para siempre, o al menos a Damon.

Elena, Damon y Stefan esperaban sentados en el despacho del abogado de Giulio.

Habían acudido allí a primera hora según lo acordado, pero ninguno había hablado nada acerca del tema, la muerte de Giulio era algo aún demasiado reciente para todos, y todos la seguían sufriendo cada uno a su manera. Niklaus les había acompañado también, puesto que aquella noche se había quedado a dormir en la mansión, aunque había preferido esperar fuera, en el saloncito que hacía las veces de sala de espera, mientras que la familia estaba en la lectura del testamento. Ninguno había hecho preguntas ni ninguno las había respondido, todos habían aceptado a Niklaus simplemente como uno más

Elena dio un suspiro al pensar en lo que significaba que todos estuvieran allí, al pensar en que el día tan temido por ella había llegado, y que Giulio ya no estaría allí nunca más junto a ellos. Junto a ella.

Stefan acercó su mano a la de Elena y le dio un suave apretón. Elena lo correspondió con otro y subió su mirada para sonreírle. Era muy dulce la forma en la que ambos habían conectado, Stefan estaba siendo un gran apoyo para ella, pero es que eso era lo que Stefan era, un apoyo para todos, una roca en la que sustentarse. La roca que sustentaba a Damon.

Elena giró la cabeza para mirar a Damon sentado un poco más apartado de ellos en una silla pegada a la pared. Damon les observaba en silencio, más concretamente observaba sus manos unidas. El dolor de aquella mirada conmovió el corazón de Elena. Damon realmente necesitaba de todas las rocas en las que se pudiera sustentar, y, si ella no se equivocaba sobre su enfermedad, los iba a necesitar mucho más aún. Elena no sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía ayudar a Damon.

Disculpen el retraso – dijo el señor Lockwood entrando en el despacho con una carpeta – Tenía un asunto que cerrar.

El hombre se sentó y comenzó la lectura ceremoniosa del testamento, nombrando a los presentes por su nombre de pila y apellidos y dando datos sobre la fecha de escritura del testamento de Giulio y la fecha de su defunción.

El señor Salvatore dejó una carta, que me dispongo a leer a continuación – dijo el hombre sacando un sobre. Los tres imaginaron en ese momento que era la voz de Giulio la que oían.

"_Mi querida familia:_

_Si estáis leyendo esta carta, significa que ya no estoy con vosotros, y por ello creedme que lo lamento realmente. Sobre todo por ti, Elena, cara mia, il mio cuore" _Las lágrimas de Elena comenzaron a formarse al borde de sus ojos.

"_Quiero darte las gracias por traer la luz a mis últimos días, por cuidarme con tanto amor, y por hacerme completamente feliz. Por todo ello, y por mucho más, GRACIAS ELENA. Sólo espero poder haberte hecho feliz tan sólo una pizca de todo lo que tú me has hecho a mí, y también espero de corazón que no te enfades conmigo, y que aceptes mi regalo._

_Sí, ma piccola, soy un viejo tramposo, seguro que Damon ahora mismo está sonriendo al oírme decir esto. ¿Recuerdas cómo te engañaba tu abuelo jugando a las cartas, Damon? No he cambiado._

_Quisiera pedirte a ti, Damon, y a tu hermano, que por favor respetéis mi última voluntad, sé que es mucho lo que os pido, pero es mucho, mucho más, lo que a mí me ha sido dado por esta dulce muchacha, a la que espero que cuidéis de ahora en adelante. Quisiera que mi casa, la vieja mansión Salvatore y todas sus propiedades, pasen desde ahora a ser propiedad de Elena, como regalo y recuerdo del tiempo tan feliz que ambos hemos pasado juntos en ella" _Elena abrió la boca asombrada y un ruido escapó de su garganta sin que lo pudiera contener, el abogado detuvo su lectura y levantó la vista de la carta.

Continúe, por favor – dijo Damon levantándose y acercándose desde atrás a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Elena, demostrando que estaba plenamente de acuerdo con todo lo que su abuelo le acababa de pedir. Elena observó aquella mano sobre su hombro, notó el calor que emanaba de ella, y que le llegaba a través de la fina seda de su vestido, pero no dijo nada. Asintió al abogado para animarle a continuar también.

"_Elena, sé que nunca has querido nada de mí, lo sé, pero espero de corazón que complazcas a este viejo que tanto te ha querido, y aceptes mi casa, nuestra casa, como tuya._

_Espero de corazón, que Damon y Stefan puedan comprender y respetar mi deseo, como sé que lo harán, porque, como siempre te he dicho, Elena, los dos son unos buenos chicos._

_Del resto de mis propiedades, un millón de dólares será donado a la fundación Salvatore, de la que espero, Elena, que puedas llegar a hacerte cargo un día, no dudo en que el personal te ayude a ocupar mi puesto en ella, y que lo harás tan bien o mucho mejor que yo, como siempre has hecho todo. Espero estar siempre en tu corazón, ma piccola, como tú te has grabado ya para siempre en el mío._

_Mis cuentas, resto de residencias, acciones, empresas y propiedades, quedan repartidas en igualdad al 40% para cada uno de mis nietos: Damon y Stefan, y podrán disponer de ellas como propias a la fecha de mi muerte. El otro 20% quisiera destinarlo a Keith, siendo mi voluntad que sea administrado por Damon hasta la mayoría de edad del chico._

_Ahora es cuando quiero pediros que me perdonéis, que perdonéis de todo corazón a este viejo por no haber sabido hacer las cosas de un modo mejor, pero os aseguro que las he hecho pensando siempre en un bien para vosotros. Sobre todo para ti, Damon, y no es porque a ti te quiera menos, Stefan, sino que como bien sabes, Damon siempre nos ha necesitado más._

_Keith Salvatore es mi biznieto, y tu hijo, Damon. El hijo al que creíste perder yo lo rescaté, y lo he estado cuidando hasta poder rescatarte a ti también, hasta que te recuperaras a ti mismo y tú pudieras cuidarlo. Quizá hice mal en ocultároslo a todos, y si así ha sido ruego a Dios que me perdone y que os de la capacidad a vosotros, mis niños, de perdonarme._

_Keith es un pequeño tímido y alegre, adjuntos en mi testamento se encuentran todos los datos de su nacimiento, su paradero y cuantos detalles os sean necesarios para encargaros de su bienestar a mi muerte, como estoy seguro de que haréis, porque como yo bien sé, sois muy buenos chicos, y Damon, tú serás un gran padre, igual que tú, Stefan, llegado el momento._

_Sé que ahora tendréis muchas preguntas, y lamento de corazón no estar ahí para responderos a todas._

_Recibid con esta carta un cálido abrazo cada uno de vosotros, os quiero y os querré siempre._

_Giulio."_

El silencio reinó en el despacho por un momento, mientras que el abogado dejaba que los jóvenes reposaran las palabras de la carta de Giulio.

Todo está detallado en este dosier, del que mi secretaria ha preparado una copia para cada uno de vosotros – dijo el abogado levantándose a darles una carpeta a cada uno - Cualquier duda que tengáis estaremos a vuestra disposición para solventarla, a cualquier hora, no es molestia, es lo que este bufete siempre ha hecho para la familia Salvatore, lo hizo primero mi padre, y ahora yo, y espero que me permitáis seguir haciéndolo.

No se preocupe – dijo Damon al tomar la carpeta. Su voz sonaba fría, distante. Elena fijó sus ojos en él, en pie a su lado, notó como le temblaba un poco el pulso al sujetar el dosier.

Debo preguntarles formalmente si alguno de ustedes desea impugnar el testamento en su totalidad o alguna parte del mismo – dijo el señor Lockwood.

Stefan miró a Damon quien negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada, Elena tenía la carpeta sobre las piernas y la contemplaba fijamente.

Todo está bien – dijo Stefan – Muchas gracias.

Vámonos, por favor – susurró Elena girándose a Stefan. Stefan asintió y la ayudó a levantarse. Tras despedirse todos abandonaron el despacho en silencio acompañados de Klaus.

Elena se fue a su habitación en silencio y los chicos no la molestaron, los tres se dirigieron al salón y Damon sacó una botella y un vaso. Stefan se sentó junto a Niklaus para inspeccionar todos los detalles de lo que él consideraba lo más importante: el paradero de Keith, y cómo hacerse cargo de él.

Su abuelo lo había mantenido en una casa de su propiedad no lejos de allí, bajo el cuidado de una niñera, al niño no le había faltado de nada, y gozaba de buena salud. Había incluso algunas fotos, en las que no se podía negar que Damon era su padre, por suerte Stefan no encontró rastro alguno de su madre en él.

Voy a mi casa a por algunas cosas, pero volveré al anochecer – dijo Niklaus levantándose.

Stefan se levantó también acercándose a él.

Gracias por todo, Nik – dijo tomándole de la mano – No tenías por qué haber hecho nada de esto por mí, y sin embargo lo has hecho ¿por qué? – preguntó acariciando con su pulgar el reverso.

Ahí es donde te equivocas, claro que tenía que hacer todo esto por ti – sonrió Niklaus acercándose a poner su mano libre sobre el pecho de Stefan. Stefan suspiró y se acercó a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Niklaus, éste lo abrazó. Stefan suspiró aliviado.

¿Estás seguro de que quieres tenerme en tu vida? Puedo llegar a ser realmente pesado – sonrió Niklaus acariciándole la espalda.

No te vayas nunca de mi vida, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? – preguntó Stefan apartándose y mirándole a los ojos.

Esto te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh? – se burló Niklaus con sonrisa maliciosa.

De eso sólo tienes la culpa tú – sonrió Stefan y se acercó a besarle en los labios, un beso dulce, con la justa dosis de pasión, amor y necesidad.

Pues espera a probar el sexo – susurró Niklaus en su oído cuando ambos se separaron sin aliento, un escalofrío erizó la piel de Stefan y le hizo cerrar los ojos – Ahí sí que no querrás dejarme escapar – dijo justo antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, transmitiendo con ello una corriente eléctrica al cuerpo de Stefan.

Márchate antes de que ya no te deje irte – susurró Stefan también, y con un último beso Niklaus se marchó y Stefan volvió al salón junto a su hermano.

Al llegar al saló Damon estaba llenándose un nuevo vaso de bourbon.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo Stefan acercándose.

¿Por eso se ha ido tu novio? – preguntó Damon en tono burlón – Deberíais tener las manitas algo quietas, Stef. Creo que voy a tener pesadillas durante un mes...

No – dijo Stefan.

No, tienes razón, voy a tener pesadillas de por vida con mi hermano y el marica de su novio el inglés – rio Damon cerrando el tapón de la botella.

He dicho que no, y tú también sabes que no será así, porque sé que me quieres, y que te alegras por mí, así que deja de fingir y admítelo – dijo Stefan acercándose a cogerlo del brazo y obligarlo a girarse a él.

Me confundes con otro – dijo Damon apartando su mano – con alguien con alma.

No digas estupideces – dijo Stefan – Se acabó, mañana tienes cita con el neurólogo y te juro que si no te quitas ese maldito tumor voy a abrirte el cráneo y sacártelo yo mismo– dijo Stefan con desesperación.

¿Cómo sabes que es el tumor el que habla y no yo? – sonrió Damon.

Porque eres mi hermano, y te quiero, y quiero creer que hay esperanzas para ti, y porque ahora está Keith, que nos necesita – dijo Stefan.

No, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con un crio de dos años, Stefan? Estará mejor donde estaba, el abuelo hizo lo que debía de hacer, está mejor sin mí - dijo Damon sentándose y enterrando su cara entre las manos.

Pero es tu hijo... - intervino Stefan.

Y de esa... - Damon no pudo ni continuar, no levantó la cabeza.

Pero tuyo, Damon, eres padre, una vez quisiste serlo... - dijo Stefan poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

¿Y qué clase de padre puedo ser para él? O es que tú vas a cuidar de él por mí como haces conmigo, ¿eh? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - le pregunto su hermano.

Sí, eso es lo que quiero, y podríamos vivir aquí, ser una familia... Te pondrás bien...

Esta ya ni siquiera es nuestra casa, Stefan - le interrumpió Damon.

Sí que lo es - intervino Elena haciendo girarse a los dos chicos hacia ella al hacer notar su presencia en el salón.

Esta siempre será vuestra casa – continuó acercándose a ellos – es lo que Gio habría querido, y es lo que yo quiero, si vosotros queréis – concluyó.

Veo que ya tenéis todo decidido para mí, no sé ni para qué me queréis de todos modos – dijo Damon levantándose.

Damon... – comenzó Stefan acercándose a su hermano.

¡No me toques! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! ¡DEJADME! – gritó y salió de la habitación como una estampida.

Hay que darle tiempo – dijo Stefan.

Lo sé, pero nos quedamos sin tiempo, le he pedido cita para mañana en el médico.

No va a querer ir, Elena – dijo Stefan sentándose algo derrotado.

Déjame que yo hable con él – le pidió Elena acercándose a acariciarle la mejilla sonriente. Elena no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que a ella Damon sí que la escucharía.

Elena dio un par de golpes en la puerta justo antes de entrar.

Damon estaba sentado a los pies de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

Estaba apostando conmigo mismo quien de los dos vendría, lo cual es una estupidez, puesto que era al 50% de probabilidades y jugando contra mí mismo nunca puedo perder – se rio – Aunque que vengas tú no sé si es perder o ganar- sonrió levantando la cabeza con una mirada dura y fría.

¿Qué me dices, abuelita? – preguntó - ¿A qué has venido, a ganar o a perder?

He venido a hablar contigo – dijo Elena acercándose.

¡Moooooocc! Respuesta equivocada – rio Damon y se echó hacia atrás en la cama.

Damon... – comenzó Elena acercándose.

Damon nada, ni te atrevas – dijo incorporándose de nuevo y mirándola enfadado.

Tienes que ir al...

¡No! – gritó Damon – Te he dicho que no sigas, y por tu bien cállate la boca Elena o yo te la haré callar con mi lengua – dijo levantándose acercándose a ella. Elena tembló un poco ante su agresividad, pero era obstinada, y no se dejó amedrentar por él, como tampoco dejó que progresara el cosquilleo que había sentido al pensar en esa lengua en su boca.

Tienes que ir al médico – concluyó Elena mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Qué manía te ha dado con que estoy enfermo, ya sé que te has quedado sin marido y que estarás faltita, pero eh, si querías sexo tú sólo dilo – sonrió y con un gesto se quitó rápidamente la camiseta, quedándose sólo en vaqueros ante ella con su sonrisa traviesa en los labios y las manos a ambos lados de las caderas.

Elena hizo entonces algo que lo dejó completamente fuera de juego, se acercó a él sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Damon e introdujo sus brazos junto al cuerpo de Damon, abrazándose a él y uniendo su cuerpo al del chico.

¿Por qué dices esas cosas, Damon? A mí no me engañas, sé que eres tú, sé que no es el tumor el que habla, ¿por qué te comportas así? ¿Es que tienes miedo? – preguntó a un palmo de distancia, pensando que quizá así Damon no tendría espacio para construir su barricada, y que la dejaría entrar.

Damon la contempló durante largo rato en silencio, inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada sintiendo las manos de Elena a ambos lados de su cintura, sintiendo el marrón de su mirada contemplarle con infinita paciencia.

Tengo miedo de que te equivoques, miedo de que yo no esté enfermo, y que simplemente sea que yo soy así – susurró sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Tú no eres así – dijo Elena levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no me conoces – dijo Damon aun susurrando apoyándose en aquella mano.

Simplemente lo sé – sonrió Elena.

Ahora sé por qué mi abuelo te dio esta casa, Elena – susurró Damon – Yo te daría mi corazón.

Damon – susurró Elena al oír aquellas palabras inesperadas por completo.

¿Te sorprendes? ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que siento por ti? – preguntó posando su frente sobre la de ella.

Y noto por cómo tiemblas, que tú también sientes algo por mí – susurró cerrando los ojos.

No... no puedo – dijo Elena y se apartó de él arrepentida de haberse metido en una trampa para la que no estaba preparada en caer, Damon había abierto su barricada, pero la había abierto del todo, de una forma en la que Elena no estaba para nada dispuesta a afrontar – no puedo – continuó mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

¡Elena! – la llamó Damon desde el lugar donde el que no se había movido de la habitación. Elena se giró a él.

¿Me acompañarás al médico mañana, por favor? – pidió con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules fijos en ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Gracias x los comentarios y perdón por la espera, el tiempo me come **

**En este capi alterno el pasado con el presente, el pasado va en cursiva, espero que os guste, es muy agridulce...**

Elena despertó por la mañana con un poco de dolor de cabeza y mareo.

Aquella botella de bourbon le había sentado peor de lo que pensaba. Cuando por la noche la encontró al ir a la biblioteca, abandonada por Stefan y Klaus, le pareció buena idea sentarse y echarse un trago. Ahora al levantarse con ese dolor de cabeza no le parecía lo mismo. No recordaba cómo había acabado en su cama, pero gracias a dios que estaba ahí y no tirada en mitad del salón, no le haría gracia que la señora Forbes la encontrara en aquel estado.

Se duchó y se vistió, tenía cita para ir al médico con Damon por la mañana temprano, y no quería hacerle esperar, sabía que para él era un gran paso el ir al médico, no podía fallarle.

Entró en la cocina con la cabeza gacha y tratando de ocultar sus ojos del sol, se puso a buscar una aspirina para tomarse y empezó a llenarse un vaso de agua, por lo que no vio a Damon sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina vestido y con el pelo húmedo de la ducha y una taza de café en las manos.

Buenos días – dijo Damon.

Elena entonces se giró hacia él, todo le dio vueltas a causa de su horrible resaca. Al verlo ahí en pie, con aquellos azules ojos fijos en ella, su expresión indescifrable, entonces recordó todo, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron de golpe. Y se giró a vomitar en el fregadero de la cocina.

Enseguida Elena sintió el cuerpo de Damon apretándose junto a ella y cómo sus manos le apartaban el pelo de la cara.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, a Elena le pareció que el tono en que le preguntaba era divertido.

Elena no podía contestarle, sólo sentía arcadas y trataba de vomitar a la vez que sentía que no le quedaba nada más en el estómago, pero el sentir las manos de Damon, aquella calidez sobre su frente y su espalda la hacían volver a querer vomitar de nuevo.

De todas las maneras en que pensé que sería la mañana después, te aseguro que esta no entraba en mi imaginación – susurró muy cerca de su oído.

Elena se paró en seco. ¿Mañana después? Casi podía notar la sonrisa de Damon tras ella, ¿es que se estaba riendo de ella? El muy hijo de puta, ¿para él todo esto era un juego?

_Elena estaba sentada en el suelo del salón, la botella estaba medio vacía. La cabeza le daba algo de vueltas, se sentía un poco chisposa, ella nunca había sido un peso pesado cuando se trataba de beber, y aquel bourbon era una bebida fuerte, añeja, pero el sabor era delicioso, y el calor que sentía en su garganta y estómago casi le daba una sensación de bienestar._

_Oyó un sonido como de cubitos de hielo caer sobre un vaso y se levantó de donde estaba, con trabajo se apoyó sobre el sillón para ver a Damon tras la barra sirviéndose una copa. Al verla se sorprendió abriendo los ojos de par en par y quedándose sin palabras._

_¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – le preguntó Elena, no estaba segura de si había hipado un poco al hacerlo, así que soltó una risita tonta – Anda ven aquí – le dijo volviéndose a sentar – tómate un trago con tu abuela – murmuró bebiendo a morro de la botella._

_Creo que mi abuela ha tomado un poco de más – sonrió Damon sentándose junto a ella y tratando de quitarle la botella de las manos._

_¿Y qué? – preguntó Elena enfadada luchando para que no le quitara la botella – Así me olvido de que soy una viuda de veinte años, ¿sabes qué hago siempre? Lo que tengo que hacer, lo que se supone que tengo que hacer... cuidar de todo el mundo... y ahora nadie cuidará de mí – musitó triste y volvió a beber. El alcohol le quemó de nuevo la garganta y protestó. Damon se rio un poco a su lado, pero cuando Elena se giró a él enfadada puso gesto serio, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Elena era muy divertida estando borracha, pensó, y estaba aún más guapa... apuró su vaso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

Elena se giró en el fregadero y le apartó de un empujón.

¿Qué mañana después? – preguntó molesta – Ayer sólo bebí demasiado, no tengo ni idea de qué me hablas – dijo con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz, por supuesto que sabía de qué le hablaba, y el dolor en los ojos de Damon le confirmó sus recuerdos.

¿En serio vas a jugar la carta de "no me acuerdo"? – preguntó con voz baja y algo temblorosa, estaba más dolido de lo que dejaba entrever, seguro, pero Elena no podía lidiar con aquello ahora mismo, así que lo enterró hondo en su mente, como si no existiera, tal vez si se engañaba a sí misma aquello nunca hubiera pasado de verdad.

No hay nada que recordar, no quieras jugar conmigo. Anoche acordamos ir al médico, bebí algo más de la cuenta y me fui a la cama. PUNTO – gritó un poco aquella última palabra.

Punto y coma, abuela – murmuró Damon – Estaré en mi coche... - dijo y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina – Si es que aún quieres acompañarme al médico... – añadió sin girarse.

Claro que sí, dije que lo haría ¿no? – soltó Elena molesta.

Dijiste muchas cosas – le pareció oír a Damon murmurar, pero la cabeza le reventaba así que optó por ignorarle y tomarse la aspirina.

_Damon y Elena habían comenzado a vaciar una segunda botella, ambos en silencio, bebiendo mientas se miraban a veces de reojo y a veces fijamente, pero ninguno comentaba nada._

_Para ya – dijo Elena quitándole la botella a Damon que se llenaba otro vaso, por lo que derramó un poco de bourbon sobre la alfombra. Elena no dejó de mirarle mientras volvía a beber a morro._

_¿Qué pare qué? – preguntó Damon._

_De juzgarme, me miras con esos preciosos ojos azules juzgadores todo el rato – respondió ella mirando la etiqueta, muy concentrada en leer lo que ponía ahí._

_¿Tengo unos ojos preciosos? – preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa._

_Ya sabes que sí... ese es tu problema...- suspiró - y me juzgan, y no deberían – se quejó Elena señalándole._

_Nadie te juzga, Elena, yo soy el chalado ¿recuerdas? El del desorden nosequé – le dijo enseñándole el vaso como si brindara con ella._

_No estás chalado – dijo Elena mirándole._

_No, sólo soy un psicópata suicida – murmuró Damon agachando la vista._

_Eso tampoco – dijo Elena acercándose y apoyándose hombro con hombro junto a él – Eso tampoco – le aseguró poniendo la mano sobre su muslo y dándole leves palmaditas._

Elena se montó en el coche junto a Damon.

El chico llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

Todo saldrá bien – dijo Elena, e instintivamente puso su mano sobre el muslo del chico. Damon se giró como movido por un resorte. Elena no podía ver sus ojos bajo las gafas de sol, pero notó como se tensaba ante su contacto, aunque no retiró la mano.

Gracias – dijo Damon girándose a la carretera y Elena notó cómo se relajaba un poco. Damon puso el coche en marcha y los dos salieron hacia el hospital. Elena quitó su mano de la pierna de Damon, ninguno dijo nada. El dolor de cabeza de Elena estaba empezando a mejorar, y los recuerdos le llegaban cada vez más nítidos.

_Elena volcó la botella de bourbon sobre su boca para que le cayeran las últimas gotas en dentro. Una gota salió rodando hacia su barbilla y Damon alzó una mano para limpiársela. Elena se separó un poco y se limpió con la manga de la bata._

_Me estoy asando – se quejó y se quitó la bata quedándose sólo con su pijama de pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes. Damon se quedó mirándola fijamente._

_¿Qué? – le preguntó ella._

_Nada – negó él levantándose algo tambaleante a por una nueva botella, ni siquiera se fijó en qué bebida cogía, y cuando se sentó junto a Elena ella se la quitó rápidamente de las manos._

_Nada no – dijo ella dando un nuevo trago e intentando leer qué era lo que bebía ahora – desembucha – le pidió colocándose frente a él – Nadie te juzga, Elena – dijo ella con una pobre imitación de su voz y moviendo las cejas como él hacía. Damon no pudo más que reír, Elena rio con él y los dos acabaron tumbados en el suelo a carcajada limpia agarrándose la barriga._

_Sólo estaba pensando... no te enfades – empezó Damon cuando se hubieron calmado._

_Pensar es bueno, no me enfado, palabra de scout – dijo Elena cruzando los dedos y haciéndole reír de nuevo._

_Pensaba en cómo alguien como tú acaba con mi abuelo – dijo y se arrepintió justo en el momento en que lo dijo, no quería arruinar el momento, ni quería que ella pensara mal de él por aquella pregunta, pero realmente no se explicaba cómo una chica guapa, joven y divertida como era ella podía ser feliz al lado de un hombre mayor, agradable y bueno, pero realmente mayor para ella._

Elena caminaba junto a Damon hacia la sala donde les habían indicado que esperaran a que el radiólogo les llamara para hacer el escáner de Damon. Los dos iban en silencio. Al llegar allí se sentaron uno en frente del otro.

Elena se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz, toda la claridad del hospital no le hacía ningún bien a su dolor de cabeza.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Damon.

La cabeza me mata – se quejó Elena frotándose los ojos – No sé cómo tú estás tan bien, bebiste igual que yo – dijo, y al decirlo se dio cuenta por cómo Damon abrió los ojos que se había delatado a sí misma, se había delatado que recordaba, al menos, que había pasado la noche junto a él. Los ojos de Damon se entrecerraron.

¡Salvatore! – llamó una enfermera asomándose tras una ventana. Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron a ella. Salvada por la campana, suspiró Elena aliviada.

_Elena suspiró y se apoyó sobre un codo para mirar a Damon, quien se había quedado muy quieto mirando al techo tras su último comentario, esperando una mala reacción de ella._

_No tengo por qué ni te lo mereces pero voy a contártelo – le dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras a causa del alcohol._

_No hace falta q- Elena le puso un dedo en los labios haciéndolo callar y luego posó la mano sobre el pecho del chico para continuar hablando._

_Todo el mundo lo hacía en la universidad, ¿vale? Así que pensé, pues hay que hacerlo Elena. Yo estudiaba, ¿sabes? Y no tenía novio, pero me fui a una fiesta y me ligué al primero que pensé que no me daría asco haberme acostado con él – se detuvo un segundo y miró a Damon, quien la observaba en silencio con una mano tras la nuca y la otra sobre el pecho, muy cerca de donde ella había colocado la suya, continuó – me equivoqué, fue un horror – hizo un gesto como de escalofrío al recordarlo – así que pensé que a lo mejor no había elegido bien y lo volví a intentar... pues unas cuantas veces – volvió a detenerse para contemplar a Damon, quien seguía exactamente igual que antes, contemplándola mudo y atento – pero todo fue de lo peor, por lo que decidí que el sexo no era para mí, porque luego todos los chicos sólo deseaban meterse en mis bragas, sin más, sin conocerme, sin saber ni mi apellido, ¿te puedes creer? – le preguntó._

_Somos unos cabrones – respondió Damon._

_¡Exacto! – exclamó Elena emocionándose, y al hacerlo por poco no se cae sobre Damon. Él levantó la mano para ayudarla a sostenerse._

_Gracias – le dijo volviendo a recuperar su equilibrio._

_De nada – sonrió Damon._

_¿Por dónde iba?... Sí... que pasé de los tíos para siempre jamás, hasta que conocí a Gio... y quizá sea una tonta, y te vas a reír de mí o no me vas a creer, pero él ha sido el único hombre que me ha querido por lo que soy, a mí, por mí misma, no porque me fuera o no a acostar con él... nosotros teníamos algo más... algo mejor... por eso me casé con él... yo... yo le quería – en su cara se formó un puchero y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, que Damon se apresuró a enjugar con el pulgar._

Damon salió cambiado con aquella bata azul tratando de que no se le abriera por la espalda, sonrió tímido a Elena y se sentó en la mesa del escáner.

¿Te quedarás conmigo? – le preguntó bajito, todo él temblaba.

No puedo, pero estaré justo ahí al lado – dijo Elena señalando la cabina de control – Es una suerte que sea enfermera – le guiñó y el joven asintió tumbándose.

Tengo miedo, Elena – susurró. A Elena se le partió el corazón al verlo ahí tan frágil sobre la mesa del escáner, no quiso que se sintiera mal, ella también tenía miedo, pero sería fuerte por los dos. Se acercó y depositó un suave beso sobre la frente de Damon.

Todo saldrá bien – susurró y antes de alejarse le apretó la mano, él le devolvió el apretón y sonrió cerrando los ojos algo más calmado.

_Damon enjugó la lágrima de Elena y se incorporó sobre un codo como ella, para estar a su altura._

_Lo siento – susurró._

_No sientas pena por mí – dijo Elena tumbándose boca arriba – Ya soy bastante patética siendo una viuda de veinte años, no necesito tu pena – protestó._

_No era pena – aclaró Damon – De verdad siento que le hayas perdido – dijo y se tumbó de nuevo junto a ella._

_Elena buscó la mano de Damon con la suya y entrelazó los dedos con él._

_Gracias – susurró. Damon no dijo nada, solamente le acarició con el pulgar y asintió. _

Las imágenes del cerebro de Damon se mostraban a intervalos en pequeños cortes en la pantalla.

Ahí está – señaló el radiólogo. Elena observó la pequeña mancha blanca, un tumor en la zona temporal, de unos pocos milímetros.

Buen diagnóstico, Elena – dijo el neurólogo, a quien Elena conocía del tiempo en que estuvo trabajando ahí – Sabes que tenemos aún una plaza para ti si quieres volver a ejercer.

Gracias – murmuró Elena casi sin oírle, sus ojos fijos en aquella manchita en el escáner.

_Damon y Elena continuaban con sus manos entrelazadas, en silencio. Damon tenía los ojos cerrados. Notó como la chica soltaba su mano y se movía a su lado, luego con un dedo le obligó a abrir uno de sus ojos._

_¿Te has dormido? – le preguntó._

_No – rio Damon abriendo los dos ojos._

_Pero habías cerrado los ojos – señaló Elena._

_Sí – asintió Damon._

_¿La vista es muy fea? – preguntó._

_Ahora ya no – dijo Damon mirándola a los ojos intensamente._

_Elena se quedó presa de su mirada por un momento, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al igual que su pulso, ambos apenas se tocaban, Damon yacía tumbado boca arriba con ambas manos sobre el pecho y ella estaba apoyada sobre un codo con su otra mano sobre la cadera, pero sentía el calor del cuerpo de Damon junto al suyo, y en aquél momento sintió que se intensificaba aquel calor._

_Tengo que irme – dijo con voz grave sin moverse y sin dejar de mirarle._

_Es tarde – dijo Damon de igual modo, sus ojos fijos en ella._

_Elena se incorporó un poco más hasta sentarse, y Damon entonces la imitó, ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de irse, pero a los dos les daba mucho más miedo quedarse. Elena se levantó del todo, Damon hizo lo mismo, ambos tambalearon un poco y Damon tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón para no caerse cuando Elena se apoyó en él. Los dos soltaron una risita tonta._

_Buenas noches – dijo Elena y empezó a andar hacia su habitación._

_Buenas noches – susurró Damon y se encaminó tras ella por el pasillo y escaleras arriba._

_Al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación Elena se detuvo en el umbral y se sujetó del pomo de la puerta para girarse a Damon._

_Buenas noches – volvió a repetir, sus ojos fijos en aquel azul del mar caribe que la hipnotizaban._

_Buenas noches – repitió Damon – Elena – añadió dando un paso en su dirección._

_Elena reaccionó dando un paso atrás, entrando en la habitación pero sin dejar de contemplar a Damon, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos._

_Damon entró en la habitación tras ella, con la respiración entrecortada y la boca algo seca, pero leyendo todas las señales que ella le lanzaba. Se apoyó sobre la puerta y cerró consigo dentro._

Elena observó a Damon sentado en silencio en el coche. No habían hablado desde que salieran de la consulta del neurólogo, Elena no sabía qué decirle, Damon tampoco tenía palabras.

Eh – dijo Elena haciéndolo girarse hacia ella – Es algo bueno, ¿vale? Ahora sabemos qué es lo que no está bien y lo sacaremos. Ya lo has oído, la cirugía es delicada pero se hace muy frecuentemente. Seguro que todo saldrá bien – sonrió y volvió a poner su mano sobre la pierna del chico.

Si vas a seguir fingiendo que anoche no pasó nada por favor quita la mano de ahí – dijo Damon entre dientes molesto. Elena supo perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, estaba usando su ira como escape ante el miedo, enfadándose con ella porque no quería admitir que le asustaba, que era débil. Esta vez no le dijo nada, ella también fue cobarde, no podía lidiar aún con lo que había pasado, quitó la mano y Damon arrancó el coche con un gruñido de protesta.

_Los labios de Damon recorrían su cuello, se sentía tan bien, tan relajada, aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había conocido, era como si Damon se esmerara en que se sintiese adorada en cada poro de su ser, en cada fibra de su cuerpo, y así era, sentía la dulzura de Damon en cada caricia, en cada susurro. Elena soltaba pequeños gemidos, cerrando los ojos y apretando más y más el cuerpo de Damon al suyo, para sentir más lo que fuera que sentía estando con él. Había bebido, pero no tanto como para no saber que aquella era la mejor noche de su vida, la mejor experiencia que jamás hubiera tenido, no sólo por lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo entre los brazos de Damon, sino durante toda la noche, riendo, hablando con él, compartiendo el silencio, ambos habían conectado, y Elena se entregó con su cuerpo a la conexión que llevaba tanto tiempo negándose._

_Oyó a Damon susurrar su nombre, y las mariposas se formaron en su estómago una vez más, las sensaciones la embriagaban casi tanto como el alcohol, quería beber de Damon, beber de toda su esencia, sentir aquello que él le daba y que la hacía completa, que la llenaba de vida, que le enseñaba la felicidad._

_Las sensaciones explotaron en mil millones de luces de colores tras sus ojos, y Elena pensó que no podría notar más placer, que no podría sentirse más amada, más mujer, pero se equivocaba, todo se intensificó cuando los azules ojos de Damon buscaron los suyos, para contemplarla fijamente mientras buscaba su propio clímax._

_Elena acarició los perfectos labios de Damon con el pulgar, él besó y le mordió sin cerrar los ojos, y ella notó como todo volvía a explotar de nuevo, cómo para Damon parecía que también era así, y los dos se quedaban extasiados envueltos el uno en el otro. Elena notó como los suaves labios de Damon besaban su hombro desnudo, mientras descansaba sobre ella, no le pesaba, cerró los ojos plenamente relajada y feliz, y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios junto al calor de su cuerpo._

Stefan estaba en el salón cuando Elena y Damon llegaron.

Damon iba andando con prisas y molesto, Elena le seguía con dificultad a un par de pasos de distancia.

Damon, ¿qué te han dicho? No me has contestado a mis mensajes – preguntó Stefan preocupado.

Pregúntale a la abuela – dijo Damon parándose y girándose a su hermano – Yo me voy a la cama – dijo girándose hacia Elena – Esta noche no he dormido muy bien – dijo con la mirada de odio fija en Elena y se marchó escaleras arriba, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Elena suspiró contemplando su marcha, se acercó a Stefan con gesto cansado y le contó lo que el médico les había dicho.


	12. Chapter 12

Estoy algo cansada, creo que me echaré un rato – dijo Elena levantándose.

Elena, tenemos que hablar, porque quiero traer a casa a Keith cuanto antes – dijo Stefan levantándose - si te parece bien – añadió.

Claro, claro que sí – sonrió Elena – Lo hablamos en el almuerzo, ¿te parece?

Me parece bien, que descanses – asintió Stefan sonriente.

Gracias – dijo Elena y se encaminó a su habitación.

En el pasillo Elena se encontró con la habitación de Damon abierta, y no pudo evitar asomarse.

Damon estaba sentado al borde de la cama, descalzo y sin camiseta, tenía la cabeza enterrada en las manos. Pareció como si sintiera la presencia de Elena en el pasillo, ya que levantó la cabeza y la vio allí, inmóvil ante su puerta.

Elena no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería hablar con él, preguntarle por cómo se sentía, cómo estaba pasando todo lo de su enfermedad, decirle que podía contar con ella, pero por otro lado le aterraba que hablar con él significara tener que hablar de lo que había pasado, y no quería, no podía hablar de aquello.

Damon se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con pasos decididos. Elena se adelantó un poco, decidiendo que al menos le preguntaría qué tal estaba o si necesitaba algo, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Damon. Damon llegó a la puerta y la cerró con un fuerte portazo en su cara.

Elena suspiró y se fue a su habitación.

Bastante rato más tarde Elena salió al jardín, donde ya la esperaba Stefan sentado a la mesa mirando su móvil.

Ah, hola Elena. ¿Has descansado? – le preguntó sonriente.

Nada, la verdad – dijo ella sentándose junto a él - ¿Y Nik?

Ha ido a su casa, tenía que recoger algo de ropa y me ha dicho que iba a comer con su hermana en el bar de camino aquí – sonrió Stefan – Así que sólo falta Damon – añadió. Elena puso expresión seria pero no contestó nada.

Stefan, Damon ha pedido que se le lleve el almuerzo a su habitación, ¿quieres que se sirva ya?

¿No va a comer con nosotros? – preguntó Stefan a la señora Forbes que acababa de informarle de la decisión de su hermano.

No, ha llamado a la cocina hace poco – negó la señora Forbes.

Está bien entonces, pero ¿no crees que deberías preguntar esas cosas a Elena? Ella es la señora de la casa, Liz – dijo Stefan.

Oh, yo... señora...

No, por favor Liz, que Anna traiga el almuerzo, por favor – negó inmediatamente Elena y la señora Forbes se retiró con un asentimiento de cabeza.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó Elena a Stefan cuando estuvieron solos.

Te daba tu sitio, Elena – aclaró Stefan – Todo el mundo parece olvidar que esta es tu casa y que tan sólo nos permites vivir aquí – dijo.

Yo soy la primera que quiere olvidar eso, Stefan – dijo Elena quitando la servilleta de su plato para que Anna le sirviera, agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa.

Pero las cosas son las que son, Elena. Por negarlas no desaparecen – dijo Stefan haciendo el mismo gesto que Elena.

Ojalá me hubieras dicho eso esta mañana... – musitó Elena revolviendo el plato.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Stefan poniendo una mano sobre la de la joven – hace unas semanas ni nos conocías y ahora estás rodeada de nuestros problemas... – dijo tomando la mano de la joven - y ni siquiera te tratamos bien – musitó mirando a la mesa.

Tú me tratas muy bien, Stefan – dijo Elena agarrando la mano del chico sonriéndole.

No hablaba de mí – dijo Stefan.

No, hablaba de mí, ¿a que sí, hermanito? – oyeron la voz de Damon y ambos se giraron.

Sólo para saberlo, ¿qué es lo que te va, Stefan? Me tienes algo despistado... – dijo señalando sus manos unidas.

Damon...

Bah, déjalo, no me importa... me voy a vomitar tanto unicornio y tanta mierda... Por cierto, Stefan... cuidado con ella, tiene mala memoria – dijo Damon mirándola y empezó a andar para salir del jardín.

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué sigues machacándome con todo lo que hago por ti? ¿Quieres que me canse y abandone?

Sí, dejadme ya en paz, joder... a ver si pilláis la nota, no os necesito ni os quiero cerca a ninguno de los dos – dijo Damon acercándose de nuevo.

Mala suerte. Y debería darte vergüenza hablarle así a Elena – dijo Stefan levantándose.

Oh, mírate todo un caballero, siempre el héroe... ¿eh? Elena por favor, decídete... no puedes tenernos a los dos – sonrió mirándola – Aunque claro, sabiendo lo poco que te gusta follar quizá estés mejor con él – añadió señalando a su hermano.

El día que Elena te eche de casa no seré yo el que se lo impida – dijo Stefan enfadado.

¡Chúpamela, Stefan! – gritó Damon acercándose también furioso – Oh, no, espera, que a lo mejor te gusta – añadió riéndose con aquella sonrisa diabólica en su boca y en sus ojos.

Stefan no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre Damon con un puño, que acabó en la cara de Elena quien se había levantado para interponerse entre ellos.

¡Elena! – dijo Stefan al darse cuenta y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la muchacha quien se había caído fruto del impacto.

Lo siento mucho, Elena. No te he visto, lo siento muchísimo – le decía Stefan mirando el pómulo de la chica que empezaba a inflamarse y ponerse colorado.

No pasa nada Stefan, estoy bien – dijo Elena incorporándose. Sus ojos se levantaron entonces hacia Damon.

Damon se había quedado congelado en pie al ver a Elena caer, la miraba con ojos de miedo, sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose culpable por que ella hubiera recibido el golpe que iba dirigido a él, empezó a andar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla, sintiéndose furioso y frustrado consigo mismo, loco de no saber cómo decir las cosas, asustado, aterrado, dolido con Elena por haberle ignorado, por haber convertido lo que él le había dado en algo insignificante, y ahora ahí estaba, junto a Stefan tomándole de la mano y hablando de él, del gran problema que él era en sus vidas, porque eso era lo que él era, lo único que él les daba eran problemas, ahora además estaba enfermo, como si no tuvieran bastante con aguantar al psicópata en el que se había convertido ahora además tendrían pena de él, se ahogaba sintiendo que quería explotar, que no se controlaba. Todo se volvió negro.

Stefan se giró hacia su hermano también para ver tan sólo su silueta desaparecer por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Déjalo Stefan, es culpa mía – dijo Elena tomando la barbilla del chico para que la mirara – Esta vez es culpa mía.

No voy a permitir que te eches las culpas. Damon está descontrolado otra vez Elena, pero voy a ir a hablar con él y haré que se disculpe, si no conmigo al menos contigo. Después de todo lo que haces por él, de cómo te has preocupado por él, por mí, incluso por Keith... no tiene derecho a tratarte así.

Sí lo tiene Stefan, hoy sí lo tiene – dijo Elena dejando escapar una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

¿Pero qué ha pasado Elena? – preguntó Stefan preocupado.

No puedo contártelo, Stefan... porque... porque si lo hiciera sería como si fuera real, y no quiero pensar en ello, Stefan... no puedo, lo siento – dijo Elena rompiendo a llorar.

Está bien... cuando quieras... pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, ¿vale? – dijo Stefan tomando su cara entre sus manos y enjugando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

Gracias – sonrió como pudo Elena.

Anda, vamos a ponerte un poco de hielo en eso – dijo Stefan levantándose y tendiéndole una mano.

Tienes un buen derechazo – sonrió Elena, y los dos rieron.

Damon abrió los ojos, notó entonces la dureza y frialdad del suelo, notó cómo se le clavaban un poco las piedras en la espalda.

Sobre su cabeza el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecer, el ocaso llegaba y alguna estrella empezaba a asomar.

No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Se incorporó un poco y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, se llevó las manos al pelo y entonces lo vio, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Estaba cubierto de sangre, sus puños estaban destrozados, la sangre le llegaba casi a los codos, había empezado a secarse sobre las heridas, pero éstas aún dolían, quemaban ahora que empezaba a notar de nuevo todas las partes de su cuerpo. Se asustó, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho?

Stefan estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino en la mano. Niklaus llegó y se sentó junto a él, acomodando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Stefan. Tomó una de sus manos y besó la palma, para luego apoyarla sobre su pecho.

¿Ya te has instalado? – preguntó Stefan.

Sí, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo en tu habitación... de hecho ¿por qué no estamos ahora ahí? – sonrió insinuante.

Nik... no sé ni qué haces aún conmigo... con el poco caso que te hago con todos mis problemas – dijo Stefan acariciando el pecho del joven.

Bueno, yo lo veo así: si ya pasamos por todas las partes malas, una vez superadas, nos quedan sólo las partes buenas – sonrió – Eres mi proyecto a largo plazo, Stef. Nunca has sido menos que eso – dijo.

Stefan se fue agachando poco a poco hasta que unió sus labios con los del chico. Nik notó el sabor a vino en sus labios, la frescura del licor en su boca y gimió suavemente. Stefan soltó la copa en el suelo y se movió poco a poco para colocarse sobre él en el sillón, intentando en ningún momento perder el contacto de esos labios, y tratando de intensificar la sensación teniendo junto a él todo lo que de Nik pudiera, para sentirlo más aún, olvidándose por momentos de todo lo que les rodeaba y concentrándose sólo en él, y el la suerte que tenía de haberlo encontrado.

Estando sobre él, Nik le subió la camiseta y Stefan hizo lo mismo, sus pechos entonces se rozaron, la sensación les hizo gemir a ambos a la vez, Nik subió las piernas para rodear con ellas las de Stefan, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Stefan, para acercarse más a él. Stefan enredó las manos en el pelo de Nik y comenzó a rozarse con él, sus caderas chocaron fuertemente, y los dos volvieron a repetir el movimiento mientras que respiraban en la boca del otro entre besos.

El móvil de Stefan comenzó a sonar, y ninguno de los dos quiso hacerle caso al principio, pero algo en la parte de atrás del cerebro de Stefan, ahí donde había enterrado todos sus problemas para estar con Nik, empezó a molestarle, se separó de Nik con una protesta y se levantó a contestar el móvil que estaba vibrando y sonando sobre la mesita de café. En la pantalla no podía haber otro nombre que el de su hermano.

¿Qué? – preguntó entre enfadado y frustrado, acabando de acomodarse la camiseta.

Stefan... – la voz de Damon al otro lado era débil, muy bajita, Stefan apenas la oía.

Damon – su hermano se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien - ¿Damon? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

No – susurró Damon.

Damon, ¿dónde estás? Dime dónde estás y voy por ti, no te muevas que ya voy, tú sólo dime dónde estás – dijo Stefan preocupado, Nik se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su lado agarrándolo del brazo para darle apoyo.

No sé... no sé dónde estoy – susurró Damon con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué no sabes...? Damon... ¿qué hay al lado tuya? ¿Qué ves?

Un bosque – susurró Damon.

¿Cómo al que íbamos con mamá a coger setas? – preguntó Stefan con esperanzas.

No lo sé... es de noche – dijo Damon mirando a un lado y a otro.

No te muevas, voy a buscarte – dijo Stefan empezando a andar.

Stefan, yo... lo... yo...

No te preocupes, ya hablaremos, voy a buscarte ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Stefan llegando frente al cuarto de Elena.

Estoy... –

Eso fue lo último que oyó de Damon, porque al otro lado su hermano se había quedado sin batería.

Ojala fuera a decirme que estaba sin batería – dijo Stefan hacia Nik y tocó en la puerta de Elena como si hubiera un incendio en casa.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella abriendo colocándose la bata.

Es Damon – dijo Stefan, y ya no tuvo que decir mucho más: Elena estaba ya a bordo.

Los tres, Stefan, Elena y Niklaus se habían separado en el bosque cercano a la casa. Llevaban linternas y los móviles y llamaban a Damon a voces, sin respuesta.

Cuando estaba empezando a desesperarse Stefan lo vio, a lo lejos, sentado apoyado contra un tronco. "id a casa, lo he encontrado" le mandó por mensaje a los otros dos, y echó a correr hacia su hermano.

Damon, gracias a dios – dijo arrodillándose junto a él en el suelo - ¡Damon! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó asustado al notar la sangre.

¿Por qué has venido? – dijo Damon abriendo los ojos.

Soy tu hermano, gilipollas – dijo Stefan ayudándole a levantarse – vamos a casa.

Esa no es nuestra casa, Stefan – dijo Damon dejándose levantar.

Anda vamos, por favor... déjame ayudarte – pidió.

Deja de ayudarme ya, Stefan...

Cuando te pongas bien y ya no me necesites, encantado – sonrió Stefan.

Damon se abrazó a él. Temblando de arriba abajo, sollozando levemente.

Anda, vamos a casa – dijo Stefan devolviéndole el abrazo y palmeándole levemente la espalda. Damon asintió y se dejó llevar.

Elena estaba curando y desinfectando las heridas en las manos de Damon, él la miraba en silencio intentando no protestar cuando algo le dolía. Aún tenía sangre seca sobre la frente.

Tengo que limpiarte esto también – dijo Elena acercando una gasa a su cara – No te muevas.

Estás enfadada – dijo Damon, Elena sólo le empezó a limpiar la herida de la cabeza y no le contestó.

¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó - Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estarías encantada, ya tienes a otro enfermo al que cuidar – dijo Damon con sonrisa traviesa – Además mejor para ti estando así, ahora ni siquiera puedo volver a follarte – añadió. Elena se detuvo un poco y apretó más fuertemente la gasa, haciendo que Damon soltara una queja por el dolor.

Ups, se me olvidaba que no lo había hecho, ¿verdad? – preguntó molesto.

No – dijo Elena retirándole la gasa y mirándole a los ojos – No lo has hecho – añadió, puesto que para ella lo que ellos habían tenido no entraba dentro de la categoría de "follar", aquello había sido algo más, y ambos lo sabían. Y Damon vio aquello en sus ojos.

Ouch! – se quejó al notar un pinchazo - ¿Qué cojones es eso? – preguntó.

Es por tu bien, necesitas descansar – dijo Elena apartando la jeringuilla.

¿Me has drogado? – preguntó Damon empezando a perder el control de sí mismo y dejarse vencer por el sueño – Serás hija de... – acabó bostezando y el calmante le venció.

Elena salió de la habitación llevando las gasas que había usado para curar a Damon.

Ya me quedo yo con él, vete a descansar, no tienes buena cara - dijo Stefan.

No me importa quedarme – dijo Elena sonriendo, Stefan suspiró.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elena.

¿Cómo voy a traer a Keith a esta casa? Damon es un peligro para sí mismo, quien sabe si para los demás... No puedo meter a un niño aquí así...

Pero Damon es su padre, Stefan – dijo Elena poniendo una mano sobre la cadera, no estando de acuerdo con él.

¿Su padre? Míralo Elena, ¿crees que a ese niño le puede venir bien conocer a un padre así? Quizá con el tiempo, cuando se cure...

Le vendrá bien – dijo Elena poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Stefan haciéndolo callarse.

Elena...

No, yo creo que sí... yo confío en Damon, creo que le vendrá bien... Está muy hundido Stefan, ese niño le va a cambiar la vida, para bien – dijo – Y todos lo necesitamos, Stefan... todos necesitamos algo bueno.

Yo estoy con ella – dijo Nik.

Si sois dos contra mí no tengo nada que hacer, además... creo que no podría negaros nada ni aunque lo quisiera – sonrió.

Elena y Niklaus se abrazaron a él sonriendo. Keith aún no estaba en la casa y ya había conseguido hacerles sentir mucho mejor.

Al día siguiente al medio día, Elena entró en la habitación de Damon a ver cómo estaba pero Damon se giró en la cama para darle la espalda y no le respondió ni se volvió a ella. Ni siquiera cuando ella le había acariciado la espalda.

Descansa, Damon – susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta de él, ni un suspiro, ni una palabra. Nada. Damon se había quedado completamente inmóvil ante su presencia. Salió de la habitación tristemente.

Se merecía su enfado, pero no podía hablar con él, decirle que lo sentía, que sentía haberle mentido y haber reducido la noche que habían convertido a un borroso recuerdo fruto del alcohol, pero no podía. ¿En qué la convertía eso si lo hacía? ¿Qué clase de persona se enamoraba de otra justo cuando enterraba a su marido, o incluso antes? Elena ya tenía graves problemas para mirarse al espejo cada mañana, si le confesaba a Damon todo aquello, si lo hacía real, si le decía que le había dado la mejor noche de su vida, que la había hecho sentir más mujer de lo que nadie había hecho jamás, ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo después de eso? ¿Y qué haría Damon con todo aquello? Eso la aterraba, aunque quería confiar en Damon con todas sus fuerzas, aunque algo en ella le decía que valía la pena el riesgo... pero... ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si su instinto era el equivocado y Damon era sólo lo que parecía ser?

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y al llegar abajo la puerta principal se abrió.

Stefan y Nik entraban sonrientes. Stefan se acercó hacia ella. Llevaba a un pequeño recolgado a su cuello, de espaldas a Elena.

Eh, Keith – susurró Stefan acariciando la espalda del niño – Quiero presentarte a Elena – dijo girándolo un poco, el niño levantó la cabeza soltando el abrazo de Stefan y mirando tímidamente a Elena.

Oh Dios mío – dijo Elena llevándose la mano a la boca al ver aquellos preciosos ojos azules mirándola fijamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola peque – dijo Elena tendiéndole los brazos a Keith, el pequeño se volvió a girar y se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de Stefan de nuevo.

Es un poco tímido – sonrió Stefan.

Ya nos iremos conociendo – sonrió Elena acariciando la espalda del niño.

Stefan se giró hacia Nik.

Keith, ¿quieres salir a jugar con Nik al jardín? – le preguntó al niño. Nik se acercó tendiéndole los brazos al pequeño, el niño no se movía del cuello de Stefan.

Fuera hay un triciclo – sonrió Nik.

Keith poco a poco se fue soltando del agarre y empezó a sonreír tímido.

Si quieres también podemos ver qué tal está la piscina, ¿te parece bien? – sonrió Nik ganándose al niño ya del todo.

Mi men – dijo Keith en su media lengua de niño de dos años.

Nik lo cogió en brazos y se fue con él como sobre su hombro como si volara.

Es increíble – murmuró Stefan mirándole irse con el pequeño.

La verdad es que sí, y también tiene un buen culo – sonrió Elena guiñándole un ojo a Stefan y ambos rieron.

¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó Elena poniendo una mano en el brazo del chico.

Pues al principio no quería venir a casa, lloraba agarrado a la pierna de su nanny, pero entre Nik y yo le hemos convencido, diciéndole que tendría una casa llena de gente con la que jugar y que lo quería mucho - sonrió.

¿Le has hablado de él? – preguntó Elena.

No – negó Stefan con la cabeza también mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo revolviéndoselo - ¿Cómo está? – preguntó.

Enfadado, no me ha hablado cuando he ido a verlo, creo que no le hizo mucha gracia que le drogara – murmuró Elena bajando la vista.

No teníamos otra opción, y lo volveré a hacer si veo que necesito hacerlo. Voy a hablar con él – dijo Stefan.

Yo voy a salir un rato – dijo Elena y sin poder evitarlo se acercó al joven y le abrazó.

¿Y esto? – preguntó Stefan abrazándola también tras una sorpresa inicial.

Porque Gio tenía razón, eres una roca Stefan... Gracias por serlo – sonrió Elena.

Tú también haces mucho por esta familia, Elena – sonrió Stefan.

Damon seguía tumbado en su cama cuando Stefan entró en la habitación.

No se giró hacia la puerta ver quien era, aunque no estaba dormido, se miró los vendajes en las manos que le molestaban un poco. Notó el peso de otra persona en la cama pero tampoco hizo nada.

¿Cómo estás? – oyó la voz de su hermano preguntándole, pero no contestó.

Keith está en casa, ¿no quieres conocerlo? – preguntó Stefan con un halo de esperanza en la voz.

Mejor así – murmuró Damon.

No es mejor así, ese niño necesita a su padre y lo sabes – dijo Stefan tratando de no sonar molesto.

¿Su padre? Mira el padre que puedo ser Stefan... ese niño no me necesita para nada – dijo Damon incorporándose un poco en la cama para girarse a su hermano.

Damon, te pondrás bien, tienes que pedir cita para tu operación y luego te recuperarás y volverás a ser el de siempre – sonrió Stefan.

¿Y quién es el de siempre? Ya ni siquiera sé quién soy – Damon soltó una queja ya que las manos le dolieron al apoyarlas sobre la cama.

¿Quieres algo para el dolor? – preguntó su hermano.

No, quiero conservar mi lucidez mientras que yo la tenga o vosotros no me la quitéis – protestó el mayor.

Elena sólo hizo lo que yo le pedí, si quieres enfadarte con alguien hazlo conmigo. No volveré a perderte, no volveré a tener que buscarte por el bosque pensando que podría encontrarte muerto. Y ya te lo dije, vas a sacarte ese tumor o yo mismo te abriré la cabeza y te lo sacaré con mis manos – dijo Stefan serio.

A veces pareces tú el hermano mayor... – sonrió Damon.

Pues deja de comportarte como un crío, sé valiente, vístete y baja a conocer a tu hijo. Empieza a portarte tú como el mayor – dijo Stefan.

No puedo – dijo Damon y se volvió a recostar dándole la espalda.

Stefan no sabía qué hacer, quería seguir hablando con su hermano, decirle que tenía que afrontar los problemas que él estaría ahí para ayudarle, pero temía volver a provocar en él una reacción violenta si lo presionaba demasiado, así que se levantó en silencio y salió de la habitación.

Elena entró al panteón de la familia Salvatore y se sentó en el suelo frente a la lápida de su marido.

Hola Gio – sonrió – He venido a comer contigo – dijo sacando de su mochila unos sándwiches que había preparado y un botellín de agua.

Necesito hablar contigo, Gio... necesito contarte algo – dijo tocando las letras doradas que adornaban la lápida blanca formando el nombre de su marido.

Yo... tengo miedo... si tú estuvieras aquí me abrazarías y me consolarías con tu paz, como siempre has hecho... era tan agradable estar contigo... yo te quiero, te quise mucho Gio. Espero que eso lo sepas – sonrió.

Me he hecho sólo un sándwich pero no me regañes, estoy comiendo bien – sonrió de nuevo.

Creo que tengo que hablar con Damon, ¿verdad? – dijo mirando la lápida – pero es que me da miedo reconocer que me he enamorado de él, porque siento que eso me hace peor persona... tú no te mereces eso... siento como si te hubiera engañado, Gio. Pero sabes que te quería, que eras _la mia vitta, _nadie me ha tratado jamás como me has tratado tú.

Pero tampoco había sentido nunca lo que siento cuando estoy con él... y quisiera pensar que él siente igual... y que es más de lo que aparenta, que sólo es que está enfermo y nos necesita a todos, que esa crueldad es fruto del miedo y de su enfermedad. Porque yo le he visto cómo es cuando no está oculto bajo esa fachada... y eso es lo que ha hecho que me acabe enamorando de él.

Me perdonas, ¿verdad? – sonrió – Sé que me vas a decir que no tienes nada que perdonarme, pero yo me siento mejor si te pido perdón.

Elena se acercó y depositó un beso sobre la lápida quedándose un rato con la frente apoyada sobre ella sollozando en silencio.

Al atardecer Stefan estaba sentado en una de las sillas de jardín viendo cómo se bañaban en la piscina Nik y Keith, el pequeño parecía estar pasando un buen rato, no menos que el mayor, quien no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

Hola – saludó Elena sentándose junto a él.

Hola, te hemos echado de menos – sonrió Stefan.

Necesitaba ese rato – sonrió Elena.

Elena, por favor... explícame cómo es que le afecta a mi hermano el tumor... – dijo Stefan poniéndose serio al oír la risa de Keith de fondo, pensando en que Damon no había salido en todo el día de la habitación.

Pensaba que habías estudiado medicina... – se sorprendió Elena.

Te mentí – reconoció avergonzado, los ojos de Elena se abrieron en sorpresa – A ver... no te mentí exactamente, es cierto que estudiaba medicina... pero no es que fuera mucho por clase – dijo revolviéndose un poco el pelo. Elena sonrió.

Su conducta está alterada – empezó a explicar Elena – por la zona donde vi que se encontraba el tumor provoca agresividad y problemas para el control de las emociones, es como si su sistema reaccionara ante todo de un modo más primario, ya que el tumor obstaculiza su funcionamiento normal – explicó Elena – No sé si te lo estoy diciendo del todo bien, que yo tampoco soy médico – sonrió.

No, es perfecto, lo entiendo – sonrió Stefan - ¿Entonces crees que ha estado ahí durante todo este tiempo? ¿Cuándo la muerte de mis padres o incluso antes? – preguntó.

Eso lo puedes saber mejor que yo, ¿notaste algún cambio en su personalidad? – yo siempre lo he conocido así – sonrió tristemente Elena mirando hacia arriba, allí vio que la luz del ático se encendía.

Stefan giró la vista hacia donde estaba mirando Elena y se preocupó al ver esa luz.

No te preocupes, ya voy yo – sonrió Elena – tú ve con ellos a divertirte un rato – dijo señalando a Keith y Nik.

Cuando Elena llegó al desván Damon estaba ahí revolviendo algunas cajas. No vio que era ella quien entraba pero notó que alguien lo había hecho.

Tranquilo Stefan, no voy a asomar... – al ver que era Elena quien estaba en el desván junto a él se cayó.

Debí imaginarme que eras tú, es a quien mandan a drogarme ¿no? – dijo girándose molesto - Me quedaré así de espaldas, para que puedas clavarme la jeringuilla, así es como lo prefieres, ¿verdad?

¿Qué haces? ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Elena ignorando ese comentario y sentándose a su lado en el suelo.

Damon suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, para controlarse. Después siguió buscando.

Estaba buscando una cosa que me comentó el abuelo – respondió finalmente sin mirarla – Hoy... he estado pensando mucho en él – murmuró.

Yo también – murmuró Elena. Damon se giró a mirarla sorprendido por que le dijera eso y vio que estaba mirando al suelo y que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

¡Lo tengo! – dijo viendo sobresalir de una de las cajas que había tras Elena lo que estaba buscando, se acercó un poco más a ella y sacó de la caja el viejo balón de fútbol.

Recordé que el abuelo había dicho que aún lo tenía... quiero regalárselo a Keith – sonrió algo avergonzado al ver que estaba roto y descosido por algunos sitios – No sé si le gustará – reconoció.

Seguro que le encanta – sonrió Elena poniendo su mano sobre la de Damon.

Damon la miró a los ojos y vio que le sonreía, pero que su mejilla seguía estando mojada por la lágrima que antes había visto caer.

Subió una mano para secar aquella lágrima con dos dedos, Elena cerró los ojos ante la suavidad de su roce y su respiración se aceleró incontrolada, al igual que lo hacía su corazón.

Damon se acercó un poco más a ella sobre el suelo, aprovechándose de que aún no había abierto los ojos y posó dulcemente sus labios sobre los de la joven, sin pensar, sólo dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y por lo que le parecía que ella le comunicaba. Deseaba tanto volver a sentir su piel contra la de ella.

Suavemente y poco a poco se apartó de ella rompiendo el contacto ante aquel beso, aunque con la respiración entrecortada y sumamente afectado por su cercanía, al igual que lo estaba ella, quien acompañó el movimiento del chico cuando se separaba, no queriendo perder aquel contacto tampoco.

Al notar que no estaba ya besándola Elena abrió los ojos y lo vio frente a ella, ambos se miraron intensamente, y no pudieron reprimir lo que sentían.

Recorrieron la distancia que los separaba con tal pasión y velocidad que los dientes de ambos chocaron, y a la vez soltaron un gemido al volver a sentir la boca del otro sobre la suya.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a recorrerse, Elena se acercó subiéndose a horcajadas sobre Damon quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo sentado sobre sus tobillos, Damon metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Elena y le acariciaba la espalda, mientas que la besaba recorriendo suavemente su boca, su cuello, su mandíbula.

No sabiendo ni de dónde Damon sacó fuerzas y se separó un poco de ella, bajándola de su cadera y sentándola frente a él mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la de ella tratando de recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración.

¿Qué me estás haciendo? – preguntó - ¿Qué nos estamos haciendo, Elena? – dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos.

Yo... no lo sé... es sólo que... que tú me has besado y yo... y yo...

¿Te has puesto cachonda? – preguntó Damon.

Elena se echó hacia atrás y le dio una sonora bofetada haciéndole girar la cara.

Te encanta pegarme, ¿verdad? - dijo volviendo a mirarla – Hacerme el malo, ¿esto te funciona? – dijo entre dientes levantándose.

Como veo que ya se te ha pasado el calentón me voy – dijo y agachándose a coger el balón se marchó de la habitación.

Pero Damon no bajó a llevarle el balón a Keith, ni bajó a cenar con ellos, en toda la tarde y la noche no apareció.

Elena estaba silenciosa y triste, pensando que no conseguía abrirse a él, que no le ayudaba para nada cómo se comportaba con él.

Por la noche, Stefan y Elena acompañaron a Keith a su habitación. Stefan le acomodó en la cama poniendo varios cojines en el suelo y anotando mentalmente que una cama para niños más pequeños era otra cosa que necesitaba comprar.

Por ahora Nik y él, habían ido a por lo básico, algún juguete, pañales... además habían traido de casa de Keith la mayoría de las cosas, pero Stefan quería que Damon participara en la compra del cuarto y las cosas de Keith, como que fuese algo que padre e hijo pudieran hacer juntos, como símbolo de la nueva vida que empezaban a compartir.

El pequeño no quería quedarse en el cuarto, abrazaba a su osito y decía que no le dejaran sólo, que no quería estar ahí, que quería a su nana.

Stefan se sentó al borde de la cama.

¿Qué te pasa peque? – preguntó sonriendo - ¿No te puedes dormir?

El pequeño apretó más el osito que tenía entre las manos y negó con la cabeza.

No te gusta tu cuarto, ¿verdad? – preguntó Stefan echando un vistazo alrededor – Tendrás que perdonarme, no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerlo más bonito – sonrió - ¿Qué es lo que te gustan? ¿los coches? ¿los marcianos? – preguntó.

Toches – sonrió Keith.

Mañana iremos a comprarte muchos coches, te lo prometo – dijo Stefan acariciándole la cabeza revolviéndole un poco el pelo - Pero tienes que dormirte para que sea mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Keith volvió a negar con la cabeza apretando más el osito contra su pecho, una lágrima volvió a formarse en su ojo derecho que rodó por su mejilla.

Stefan suspiró algo desesperado y se giró hacia la puerta, donde estaba apoyada Elena. "¿Qué hago?" preguntó mudamente, a lo que Elena se encogió de hombros. Ella sabía tan poco de niños como él. El pequeño Keith había estado toda la tarde muy callado, sólo el tiempo que había estado jugando con Nik con el camión o en la piscina había parecido relajarse, pero Stefan sabía que estaba cansado y que necesitaba dormir, los niños de su edad solían dormir siesta y él no la había dormido.

Ambos se miraban sin saber qué hacer cuando del estudio de la planta superior, la habitación contigua a donde habían decidido que dormiría Keith, les empezó a llegar una hermosa música de piano.

Video " watch?v=ndPEQqqURXU"

Stefan sonrió y centró su mirada en Keith, quien escuchaba atentamente mirando hacia la pared desde donde le llegaba la música. Poco a poco el pequeño se fue recostando y se fue acomodando disfrutando de la música, mientras que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Stefan sonrió y le arropó para levantarse después e ir hacia donde Elena observaba en silencio la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Ve – le susurró, señalando la habitación con un gesto.

No puedo – susurró Elena.

Eso mismo me dijo él esta mañana – sonrió – y ahí lo ves intentándolo a su manera – dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y un leve empujón para encaminarla hacia la puerta, sonriendo de nuevo.

Elena se asomó a la habitación.

Damon tocaba el piano concentrado, tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos se movían con soltura sobre el teclado mientras que las notas inundaban toda la casa.

Elena se acercó a sentarse junto a él en la banqueta del piano.

Ya se ha dormido – susurró. Damon dejó entonces de tocar, pero no quitó las manos del teclado.

Mi madre me enseñó a tocar... recuerdo que me relajaba el sonido de la música, hacía demasiado tiempo que no tocaba – dijo sin girarse a ella.

Es precioso – susurró Elena.

Ambos se quedaron así unos minutos, Damon acariciaba suavemente las teclas del piano pero no tocaba ni se movía hacia Elena, Elena lo observaba a él, pasando de sus manos a su perfil, sin atreverse a hacer nada más.

Lo siento mucho – susurró finalmente bajando los ojos, Damon se giró hacia ella sin comprender – siento haber hecho como si no hubiera pasado nada... siento no haberte dicho que fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida – siguió susurrando sin levantar la cabeza.

Damon no dijo nada por el momento, aunque en su interior comenzó a sentir el calor de aquellas palabras, y cómo su significado le reconfortaba.

Tomó la barbilla de Elena con dos dedos para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

Yo lamento haber sido un capullo psicópata contigo – dijo serio.

Tienes excusa, estás enfermo – sonrió Elena arrancando una sonrisa de la boca de Damon.

¿Una noche maravillosa? – Sonrió realmente contento - ¿Quieres pasar otra noche conmigo? – preguntó con esa misma sonrisa – Dormir... charlar...

Elena asintió y se acurrucó contra su pecho, Damon le besó la cabeza y la abrazó, acariciándole la espalda, mientras que con la mano libre tocaba suavemente algunas teclas del piano.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon estaba en la cocina aún vestido con las ropas del día anterior.

Llevaba la camiseta gris claro bastante arrugada, unos vaqueros negros desabrochados del primer botón e iba despeinado y descalzo.

Stefan fue a la cocina casi como un autómata, vestido solo con su pantalón de pijama y bostezando ansiando su codiciada taza de café de por la mañana.

Al llegar allí se quedó paralizado en la puerta al ver lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

Damon daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la cocina preparando cosas para desayunar en una bandeja, y lo que era aún más sorprendente: estaba silbando.

Sonrió al verlo así, no recordaba la última vez en que hubiera visto a su hermano de tan buen humor, así que se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se quedó contemplando a su hermano en su rutina.

¿Vas a entrar en la cocina o no? – preguntó Damon sin apartar la cabeza de la bandeja en la que estaba poniendo servilletas.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Stefan dando dos pasos hacia el interior de la cocina.

El desayuno – dijo Damon con una gran sonrisa.

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Stefan subiéndose sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Nop – dijo Damon alargando la p.

Es que no sé... te veo como...

¿Contento? – preguntó Damon girándose hacia él, y Stefan por poco no se llevó la mano a los ojos para cubrirse ante su resplandeciente sonrisa.

Sí – sonrió Stefan.

Damon no respondió y continuó con su bandeja hasta que la hubo terminado completamente.

Te he hecho café – le guiñó a su hermano justo antes de tomar la bandeja y empezar a andar.

¿No vas a decirme qué te pasa? – preguntó Stefan abriendo un armario de arriba para buscar una taza sin levantarse de la encimera.

Al girarse Damon ya no estaba en la cocina y negó sonriente y de un salto se fue derecho a la cafetera, cerró los ojos para oler el delicioso café, pero el ruido de metal y cristales que caían al suelo y se rompían le hicieron abrirlos de golpe. ¿Qué había pasado? Un llanto de niño le hizo salir de la cocina corriendo a toda prisa.

En el pasillo la bandeja que Damon llevaba estaba tirada en el suelo, la comida esparcida, los vasos y tazas rotos con su líquido derramado, una huella con sangre se alejaba de aquella escena, Stefan la siguió paralizado por el miedo, acercándose un poco al lugar de donde también provenía el llanto, al pie de las escaleras Keith lloraba desconsolado abrazado a su osito.

Stefan se acercó al pequeño y éste en un principio se apartó de él.

Eh, Keith... soy yo... – dijo Stefan con las manos en alto para que el chiquillo no le temiera.

Keith soltó el osito y se echó en sus brazos para llorar abrazado a su cuello.

Stefan se levantó con el pequeño en brazos y comenzó a andar por la casa para ir a la habitación de Nik.

Nik abrió la puerta frotándose los ojos y con cara de sueño y al ver la cara con que le miraba Stefan se preocupó.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

Damon – dijo Stefan tendiéndole al niño y saliendo a correr una vez que Nik lo hubo cogido en brazos.

"Otra vez no, otra vez no, no, no, no, no, no..." pensaba Stefan intentando no pisar ningún trozo de las tazas, vasos y platos que Damon había tirado al suelo y saliendo por la puerta de casa en su busca sólo con el pantalón de pijama puesto y aún descalzo.

Stefan se dio cuenta de que no había cogido consigo ninguna jeringuilla y rezó por no tener que arrepentirse de ello.

La huella de sangre llegó justo hasta donde debería estar el coche de Damon, y Stefan salió a correr siguiendo las huellas que el coche había dejado rompiendo la valla del jardín y entrando campo a través hacia el lago.

Al llegar allí el coche de Damon estaba justo en el pequeño embarcadero que su familia había construido ahí, Stefan veía como de las ruedas salía humo por lo que supo que Damon estaba montado dentro acelerando.

Damon – golpeó el cristal al lado del conductor casi sin aliento.

Damon tenía la vista fija al frente y las manos apretando el volante.

Damon ¡ábreme la puerta! – gritaba Stefan aporreando la ventana a la vez que intentaba sin éxito tirar de la manilla del coche.

Damon se giró hacia él y le sonrió, la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano hizo que a Stefan se le helara la sangre, no tenía nada que ver con la que le había dado minutos antes. Las ruedas chirriaron y el coche salió embalado precipitándose en el lago.

¡Mierda! – gritó Stefan y sin pensárselo se lanzó hacia el agua a por su hermano.

En el interior del coche el agua entraba rápidamente, Damon estaba empezando a estar cubierto de agua hasta la cintura, pero eso no hacía que se moviera ni que soltara el volante.

Un golpe en el cristal le hizo girarse y vio que su hermano estaba sumergido a su lado con una piedra tratando de romperlo.

Un par de golpes después y el cristal se rompió dejando entrar todo el agua de golpe.

Stefan empezó a tirar de Damon pero él no reaccionaba, el agua les cubría a los dos completamente y de la boca de Stefan salían burbujas de aire en la desesperación de intentar hacer a Damon reaccionar.

Stefan tuvo que soltar a su hermano y subir a tomar un poco de aire puesto que llevaba demasiado tiempo debajo del agua, subió a la superficie sólo el tiempo suficiente para dar una bocanada pero al bajar el cuerpo de Damon empezaba a flotar elevándose hasta el techo del vehículo.

Stefan tiró de él ahora que no le oponía resistencia y consiguió sacarlo del vehículo y arrastrarlo con él hasta la superficie, llegando allí agotado y tomando una gran bocanada de aire al salir.

Tomó el cuerpo de Damon por la barbilla y comenzó a nadar con él hacia la orilla, al llegar allí lo arrastró fuera y lo puso de lado para que expulsara el agua que pudiera tener y comenzó a hacerle la reanimación cardiopulmonar mientras que las lágrimas se mezclaban en su cara con el agua del lago.

Vamos... vamos... – decía mientras le daba golpes en el pecho y le insuflaba aire.

Te juro que como no te mueras voy a matarte yo mismo – dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho, y esto hizo que Damon reaccionara y se girara al lado escupiendo agua y tosiendo escandalosamente.

Damon no se despertó, se mantuvo inconsciente, pero Stefan comprobó que tenía pulso y respiración aunque ambos eran débiles.

Se sentó a su lado en el suelo y le tomó la cabeza para acomodarlo en su regazo mientras observaba a su alrededor. Ambos estaban solos en el lago y empezó a pensar si él sería capaz de llegar a la casa con Damon en brazos durante todo el camino de vuelta.

Elena se desperezó en la cama sonriente y se incorporó un poco. A su lado las sábanas estaban revueltas y vacías. ¿Dónde estaba Damon?

Todo en aquella habitación olía a él, Elena se acercó su camiseta a la nariz e inspiró el aroma que era Damon completamente feliz, recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos se llevó una mano a los labios, aún los notaba sensibles de todos los besos que habían compartido.

_Elena estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Damon, él le acariciaba el brazo con una mano mientras que desplazaba la otra sobre las teclas del piano, haciendo sonar una dulce melodía, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente relajada ante esa música y el contacto del chico._

_A Keith le ha encantado tu música – dijo Elena levantándose a mirarlo, Damon dejó de tocar para girarse un poco hacia ella._

_Ahora tocaba para ti – sonrió y a Elena le pareció que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa y más perfecta del mundo._

_Damon levantó la mano que tenía sobre el teclado y la usó para poner tras la oreja de Elena un mechón de cabello que se le había soltado de su cola de caballo._

_Elena tomó la mano de Damon entre las suyas y la observó._

_¿Te duele? – le preguntó Elena pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre el vendaje, Damon sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

_Tienes cara de cansancio, ¿quieres irte a dormir? – le preguntó, a lo que Elena asintió - ¿Sigues queriendo dormir conmigo? – volvió a preguntarle._

_Elena no le respondió, sino que se levantó de la banqueta del piano y le tendió la mano. Damon tomó la mano de Elena y los dos juntos y de la mano se encaminaron hacia la habitación de él._

_Damon soltó la mano de Elena y se descalzó para tumbarse en la cama y abrirle los brazos desde allí, Elena se descalzó a su vez y se acurrucó contra su pecho para dormirse al poco después completamente relajada oyendo el latir del corazón del chico._

Stefan se detuvo junto a la valla de la casa, no quería dejar a Damon solo, pero estaba agotado del esfuerzo de sacarlo del lago y arrastrarlo, además estaba completamente empapado y lleno de barro y comenzaba a tener algo de frío.

Observó a su hermano que no había reaccionado aún, pero al menos no había empeorado, lo que le dio esperanzas.

Aliviado vio como el coche del sheriff aparcaba frente a la casa y la hija de la señora Forbes salía de él vistiendo su uniforme.

¡Caroline! – gritó casi sin voz, y necesitó de otros tres gritos para que la joven lo oyera y se girara hacia él para salir a correr en su dirección.

Oh, dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Caroline al llegar a su altura y ver en el estado en que se encontraban los dos hermanos.

No tengo tiempo de contarte nada, hay que llevar a Damon al hospital – dijo Stefan agachándose a tomarlo bajo las axilas.

Caroline se quedó de piedra contemplándolo sin saber qué hacer.

¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdame! – le gritó y la joven tomó a Damon de las piernas para ayudarle a cargarlo hasta el coche patrulla.

¿Llamamos a una ambulancia? – preguntó Caroline cuando hubieron llegado.

Llévanos tú, por favor – le pidió suplicante Stefan.

Caroline no pudo negarse y ayudó a Stefan a colocar a Damon en la parte trasera del coche junto a él y salieron levantando un poco de grava del camino por la velocidad que tomó el coche de Caroline con las sirenas puestas.

Cuando Elena bajó por las escaleras la señora Forbes estaba atareada limpiando el estropicio que Damon había organizado.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Elena acercándose a ella.

Qué no pasa en esta casa – murmuró la señora Forbes ignorándola y continuando con la limpieza. Las huellas de sangre ya estaban limpias, por lo que Elena no las vio.

En la cocina Nik despeinado y aún en pijama ayudaba a Keith a tomarse un colacao con pajita. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y lo cogió de la mesa para contestarlo.

¡Stefan! – dijo al descolgar y oír su voz, puesto que no había reconocido el número desde el que le llamaba.

Sí... Gracias a Dios... ¿cómo está?... Bien... no te preocupes... en seguida vamos... Te quiero – dijo Nik y se volvió a mirar serio el teléfono al Stefan haberle colgado sin decir nada más.

Elena entró en la cocina y se acercó a ellos.

Buenos días, ¿has visto a Damon? – preguntó algo inquieta con la reacción de la señora Forbes y por no encontrar al chico en la cocina como ella esperaba.

Elena... vístete, tenemos que irnos al hospital – dijo Nik tras darle un beso en el pelo a Keith quien seguía con el colacao a su lado y levantarse para acercarse a ella.

¿Al hospital? – preguntó Elena abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Sí... es Damon, ha tenido otra crisis – dijo Nik más bajo para que Keith no lo oyera.

Oh, no – dijo Elena llevándose ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito y que Keith no notara que pasaba nada.

Unos minutos más tarde los dos entraban en urgencias buscando a Stefan quien les había dicho que estaría allí. Lo vieron junto a la sheriff, vestido con ropas del hospital, ambos corrieron hacia él.

Stefan, ¿dónde está? ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Elena cuando estuvo a su altura.

No sé qué ha pasado, Elena... estaba como loco, tomó el coche y se tiró con él al lago... ahora mismo está inconsciente pero los médicos dicen que se pondrá bien, tan sólo ha inspirado un poco de agua que se ha quedado en sus pulmones, pero nada grave – dijo Stefan en tono cansado.

¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Elena.

Yo te acompaño y después me marcho– dijo Caroline levantándose. Elena le dio las gracias, Stefan le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y ambas se fueron en busca de Damon.

De camino a la habitación de Damon, Elena no podía imaginarse qué podría haber pasado para que Damon hiciera todo aquello, después de la maravillosa noche que habían compartido.

_Elena despertó poco a poco notando que algo suave y húmedo acariciaba su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con que eran los labios de Damon besándola en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Damon - susurró._

_Es que he despertado contigo entre mis brazos, y estaba aprovechado el tiempo antes de despertar de este sueño – susurró él._

_No es un sueño – susurró Elena adormilada, y acercó su boca a la de él._

_Ambos se besaron lentamente, con dulzura, con suavidad, acariciando con los labios o con la lengua los del otro. Damon pasó su lengua sobre los dientes de Elena, volviéndose loco al notar el aliento de la joven dentro de la boca de la de él, ninguno se movía._

_Damon tenía las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Elena y con los dedos le acariciaba lentamente el cabello, Elena tenía enredadas sus manos en el cabello de Damon y sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello, disfrutando como él de aquel beso con todo su ser, entregándose a él con todo lo que tenía._

_Ambos continuaron besándose no sabían ni cuánto tiempo, respirando en la boca del otro, bebiendo del sabor del otro, acariciándose con las lenguas en un silencio que tan sólo sus leves gemidos rompían._

_Damon separó sus labios de los de Elena para besarle la punta de la nariz, suspiró y se echó a su lado para volver a abrazarla como habían hecho al principio de la noche. Elena sonrió al notar que el corazón de Damon latía tan acelerado como el suyo, tras aquella increíble sesión de besos. Se acurrucó de nuevo junto a él y se durmió al poco, soñando en cómo sería la próxima vez que le despertara._

¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó Nik apoyándose junto a Stefan en la pared en que éste estaba apoyado.

No puedo hacer esto, Nik – dijo Stefan sin mirarle, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello entre cansado y frustrado.

Eh, yo estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió acariciándole el brazo.

No, Nik, me refiero a ti, a nosotros... no puedo estar contigo ahora mismo, lo siento – dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo.

Pero...

Lo siento, Nik... quiero que te vayas de casa... tal vez... si te hubiera conocido en otra ocasión, si yo... pero ahora mismo tengo que estar con mi familia – dijo Stefan y empezó a andar dejando a Nik en estado de shock en medio del pasillo.

Stefan entró con sigilo en la habitación un rato después y Elena estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

¿Y Nik? – se extrañó Elena al verlo solo, Stefan negó con la cabeza serio, sin apartar la mirada de Damon tumbado en la cama y Elena no le dijo nada más.

No se ha despertado, ni se ha movido – dijo Elena - ¿Cómo estás tú?

Bien... – dijo Stefan con sus ojos fijos en su hermano – Elena... no pienso dejarle salir de este hospital hasta que le hayamos sacado ese tumor, o te juro que seré yo el próximo que se tire por una ventana, no puedo más – dijo y rompió en lágrimas cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Stefan – dijo Elena y se levantó para agacharse a su lado a consolarlo.

Stefan lloraba e hipaba sonoramente agarrado con fuerza a Elena, y ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan también.

Pensaba que no saldría, Elena... pensaba que esta vez lo conseguiría, que se había matado... No puedo más, Elena... no puedo más – decía llorando sin consuelo.

Ambos seguían llorando en el suelo cuando se volvieron hacia la cama al parecerles que Damon se movía.

El joven se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pues le dolía mucho pero no le llegó al verse atado a la cama.

Tiró con fuerza de las cuerdas pero no pudo romperlas. Miró a Stefan y Elena a los pies de la cama, de los que solo veía las cabezas porque estaban ambos de rodillas en el suelo.

¿Vosotros me habéis hecho esto? – dijo con una gran pena, un nudo en la garganta le impedía casi hablar, y su mirada cambió de nuevo, erizando el vello de la nuca de Elena y haciendo que apretara a Stefan con más fuerza.


	15. Chapter 15

Soltadme – pidió Damon con mirada fría y voz calmada tirando de cada una de las muñecas con fuerza.

Damon, no podemos – dijo Stefan levantándose y acercándose a él.

¡Y un cuerno que no! Quiero que llaméis a una enfermera, quiero salir de aquí – dijo volviendo a recuperar la fría calma tras el primer grito.

Damon... es lo mejo...

¡Nadie te ha preguntado! – interrumpió Damon a Elena, quien se había acercado junto a Stefan.

Damon, por favor... – pidió su hermano.

¡Enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Damon ignorándoles a ambos.

Si así es como quieres que sea, Damon – dijo Stefan con pena y llamó el mismo al pulsador.

Unos momentos después entró la enfermera seguida de un médico.

Doctor, quiero que me suelten – dijo Damon en tono frío.

Doctor, mi hermano ahora mismo no es dueño de sus actos, queremos iniciar los trámites para su incapacitación y que su custodia legal recaiga sobre mí – dijo Stefan como un autómata, Elena a su lado no era capaz de decir nada, simplemente observaba todo aterrorizada.

No pienso dejaros hacer eso. Doctor, todo ha sido un accidente, el coche debió de haber sido manipulado y los frenos no funcionaban, quiero hablar con la policía. Obviamente mi hermano y mi abuela aquí presentes tratan de incapacitarme para disponer a su antojo de mi herencia, ya que el intento de asesinato se ha quedado en eso.

Stefan cerró los ojos al oír las palabras de Damon, apretó los puños con fuerza y los volvió a abrir para mirar al doctor quien los miraba a él y a Damon sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Llame a la policía, no tengo nada que ocultar – dijo Stefan.

El doctor asintió y salió de la habitación seguido de la enfermera. Elena se acercó a la cama donde Damon y empezó a soltarle las ataduras.

No puedo creer que pienses eso de tu hermano – dijo Elena sin mirarle a la cara.

No lo pienso, querida – sonrió Damon – pero veremos a ver qué opina la policía y mientras tanto podré salir de aquí.

No eres tú, Damon, es el tumor el que habla – dijo Elena terminando de soltarle la otra muñeca.

Damon tomó su mano derecha y la frotó con la izquierda ahí donde las ataduras le habían hecho una pequeña marca.

¿Sabes? A mi tumor y a mí se nos ocurren otras muchas formas de jugar con cuerdas – sonrió.

No sé si me das asco o pena – dijo Elena y se apartó de la cama para acercarse a donde estaba Stefan, contemplando la vista a través de la ventana y en silencio.

Stefan se separó del brazo que le tendía Elena y se enfrentó a su hermano desde los pies de la cama.

¿Sabes qué? Ya me da todo igual ya no puedo más Damon. ¿Quieres matarte? Estupendo, no pienso volver a impedírtelo, me iré de casa, ah y me llevaré a Keith – dijo Stefan agarrando el pie de la cama con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

¿Keith? – preguntó Damon tratando de recordar – Ah, el bastardo... – sonrió – Todo tuyo, hermanito. Pero no toques ni un duro de su fideicomiso, es mío – dijo quitándose los tubos que le ayudaban a respirar.

¿¡Cuándo me van a dar el alta en este puto sitio!? – gritó.

Vámonos, Elena – dijo Stefan cogiendo su chaqueta y su bolso de una de las sillas.

Elena se quedó unos momentos paralizada sin saber qué hacer, y el doctor volvió de nuevo acompañado de otro médico, dos enfermeros y un agente de policía.

Señor Salvatore, este agente está aquí para tomarles declaración de lo sucedido y mi compañero de psiquiatría realizará una evaluación de su hermano – dijo el doctor.

No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí, les aseguro que estoy perfectamente cuerdo – dijo Damon incorporándose en el lateral de la cama.

Si me acompañan, por favor – dijo el agente de policía a Stefan y Elena señalándoles la puerta.

Fuera, Elena estaba sentada tomando la mano de Stefan mientras que este le relataba al agente de policía todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana, pero de forma diferente a como él lo había vivido. Stefan le contó que su hermano había cogido su vehículo y que lo vio precipitarse con él al fondo del lago, le socorrió y lo llevó al hospital en el coche de la sheriff, todo aquello sin sentimientos, como el que estuviera narrando los resultados deportivos por la televisión.

Gracias, señor Salvatore. Eso será suficiente – dijo el agente de policía cerrando su libreta – Enviaremos a una unidad a recoger el vehículo de su hermano, mientras no concluya la investigación les agradecería a usted y a la señora Salvatore que no abandonen la ciudad, para no complicar más las cosas.

Créame – dijo Stefan – no podría complicarlas más aunque se lo propusiera.

Damon comenzó a vestirse con el pijama de hospital que le habían dejado allí quitándose el camisón que llevaba delante del psiquiatra sin molestarse en ocultar su desnudez.

Bien, ¿cómo va a ser esto? – preguntó sentándose en la cama cuando hubo acabado.

¿Quiere usted acabar con su vida, señor Salvatore? – preguntó el psiquiatra.

Desde luego que no – dijo Damon – ¿por qué querría? Soy joven, atractivo, y tengo mucho dinero... no veo que haya motivos para no vivir – sonrió.

Su hermano y la esposa de su abuelo no opinan como usted, además hoy ha entrado en urgencias tras un casi ahogamiento – dijo el psiquiatra, Damon sonrió, este médico le parecía estúpido y todo aquello iba a ser mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

Me duele que mi hermano opine eso – dijo Damon fingiendo expresión de pena – Ya he pedido que abran una investigación, el dinero cambia a la gente, doctor, y mi hermano y mi abuelita han iniciado una relación amorosa, dios no lo quiera que mientras mi pobre abuelo viviera, y han decidido quitarme de en medio. ¿No le parece sospechoso? – preguntó.

Eso es algo que debe juzgar la policía, yo estoy aquí para juzgar su salud mental – dijo el médico.

La cual como puede comprobar es perfectamente normal. Es cierto que tengo un tumor, ya lo debe saber, pero estoy en mi derecho de operarme o no. Tan solo quiero salir de este sitio y disfrutar de la vida que me quede, si es que voy a morirme. Entienda que en mi situación no desee saber nada de hospitales – dijo Damon.

El doctor dio un par de vueltas a los papeles que tenía en la carpeta de los datos de Damon y suspiró.

Se trata de la palabra de mi hermano contra la mía, doctor. Así que me temo que no tiene más remedio que darme el alta, sé cuáles son mis derechos, ¿es que no le parezco lúcido? – preguntó sabiéndose casi ganador.

Demasiado lúcido para todo por lo que acaba de pasar – dijo el médico.

He pasado por cosas peores en mi vida doctor, ahora, ¿me va a dar ya el alta?

Le voy a dar el alta, pero quiero verlo en mi consulta la semana próxima para una revisión, y quizá debería acudir a nuestros grupos de apoyo, señor Salvatore – dijo el médico firmando los papeles.

No se preocupe, doctor. Allí estaré – sonrió Damon tomando los papeles de su mano.

Stefan y Elena llegaron a la casa en un taxi, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra en todo el trayecto.

Stefan – dijo Elena cuando ambos entraron.

No, Elena – le dijo él con gesto cansado – Lo he dicho en serio, no puedo más, no pienso seguir luchando contra él. He perdido a mi hermano, Elena – musitó sentándose en la escalera.

No, Stefan. No puedes rendirte, no ahora que ya sabes que hay una salida – le dijo Elena sentándose junto a él.

Elena, tú no llevas años como yo luchando contra un muro de piedra, pensando que cada vez que tiene una de esas crisis todo se haya acabado, temiendo que cualquier día me pidan que vaya a reconocer su cadáver. No puedo más, no puedo más... si quiere matarse adelante, no pienso impedírselo, pero no voy a dejarle que arruine a Keith. El crío no tiene culpa de los padres que le ha tocado tener – dijo Stefan.

Katherine podría ser un monstruo, pero Damon está enfermo – puntualizó Elena.

¿Y al final qué diferencia hay? – preguntó Stefan totalmente derrotado.

Pero Stefan...

Lo siento, Elena. ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – le preguntó firme, Elena sabía que ahora mismo no iba a poder hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sólo Stefan sabía todo lo que había sufrido ya y no le culpaba por sentirse derrotado, pero también sabía que quizá sólo necesitara un poco de tiempo para poder volver a tomar fuerzas y seguir luchando.

No, yo me quedo – dijo Elena negando con la cabeza a la vez.

Suerte – dijo Stefan abrazándose a ella – Gracias Elena – le susurró, no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero agradecía lo que esa chica había hecho por su familia desde el momento en que entró en ella, para él era ya como una hermana también.

Oh, qué bonito... ¿pero podéis daros el lote en otro lado que quiero subir a cambiarme? – ambos se soltaron al oír la voz de Damon desde la puerta de entrada.

Sin decir nada más, tanto Stefan como Elena se levantaron y se apartaron de la escalera para dejarlo pasar. Damon pasó a su lado sin dejar de sonreír y empezó a subir los escalones, se detuvo al mismo tiempo que los corazones de Stefan y Elena se detuvieron al ver en las escaleras a Nik bajando con Keith en brazos.

Damon prosiguió su ascenso y al pasar junto a ellos no les dijo nada, simplemente revolvió el pelo del niño que se apretó al cuello de Nik al acercarse Damon y se perdió rumbo a su habitación.

Nik terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercó a donde estaban Elena y Stefan, los ojos de Stefan no se habían apartado de él en ningún momento.

No te has ido – susurró.

No entendí muy bien lo que me querías decir, así que me quedé por aquí para que me lo explicaras mejor – sonrió Nik.

Stefan no dijo nada más, sino que abrazó a Nik con Keith entre ellos.

Varias horas más tarde la casa estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de Damon y Elena.

Stefan y Nik se habían llevado unas pocas de sus cosas y las de Keith a casa del segundo y le habían dado la noche libre a la señora Forbes, la única miembro del personal que dormía ahí.

Elena había pasado todo ese tiempo encerrada en su habitación sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber cómo enfrentar a Damon y con miedo a hacerlo.

Todo estaba en silencio y la noche hacía tiempo que había caído cuando se decidió a salir por fin.

Recorrió la casa sin encontrar a Damon por ningún sitio, hasta que vio que una tenue luz llegaba desde la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca, Damon estaba sentado frente a la mesa de café con un vaso de cristal en el centro.

Tenía dispuestas frente a sí varias balas puestas en pie junto a un vaso lleno de bourbon y una botella prácticamente vacía. Estaba apoyado en la mesa con un codo y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, en la mano llevaba un revólver que tenía con el tambor abierto y vacío y sujetaba con dos dedos por la anilla del disparador.

Elena entró lentamente sin apartar la vista de él y sin decir ni una palabra.

Damon comenzó a lanzar las balas dentro del vaso como si se tratara del juego de las monedas.

Hola, abuelita – dijo con una sonrisa, sin levantar la vista de la mesa – Te estaba esperando – añadió señalando la silla que había frente a él sin hacer ningún movimiento más que el de la mano que tenía libre, tras lanzar una bala más y colarla también dentro del vaso como las otras.

Elena no dijo nada más y obediente se sentó en la silla que Damon le había señalado, poniendo sus manos en la mesa entrelazadas. Miraba las balas que Damon iba lanzando y daba un pequeño bote cada vez que él chocaba una contra la mesa.

Ah, no te preocupes – dijo Damon tomando una bala y mostrándosela sobre su palma – No van a explotar a no ser que las golpee aquí – dijo señalando con la mano en la que tenía el revolver la parte de debajo de la bala, justo donde el martillo del revólver golpeaba antes de disparar – Si golpeo en la punta no hay problema – sonrió – no queremos que se disparen sin querer y nos arruinen la diversión, ¿verdad? – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Elena sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo ante aquella mirada.

Stefan se ha ido – dijo Elena.

Lo sé – asintió Damon volviendo a su juego con las balas.

¿Es esto de verdad lo que quieres, Damon? No pensé que fueras un cobarde, pensé que querrías luchar – le dijo.

¿Cobarde? No soy para nada cobarde, abuelita. ¿Lo eres tú? – preguntó Damon tomando una de las balas y cagando con ella el revólver haciendo girar el tambor.

Veamos – la amenazó apuntándole con el arma y sonriendo al ver cómo temblaba.

Yo primero, te enseñaré cómo es. ¿Has disparado alguna vez? Es muy sencillo, abuelita. Hasta tú podrás hacerlo... aunque claro, si gano yo no tendrás que disparar... – se rio a carcajadas – No es un juego en el que haya que quedar en empate.

Damon tomó el revólver y apuntó con él a su sien.

¿Qué opinas? ¿Aquí mejor o en la boca? Siempre he pensado que es mejor en la sien, así al menos habrá un lado que puedan mostrar en mi ataúd – sonrió – Usaremos mi lado derecho, dicen que es mi mejor perfil.

Damon echó hacia atrás el gatillo del arma y no apartó los ojos de Elena en ningún momento, durante ella no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así. Mirándose en silencio con el arma en la sien de Damon.

Damon disparó y el sonido del martillo aporreando sobre vacío hizo a Elena dar un salto de la silla y soltar sus manos acercándolas hacia él.

Vaya – sonrió – tu turno – dijo echándole el arma sobre la mesa.

Elena observó el revólver sin saber si aceptar aquello o no, podría levantarse e irse de aquella habitación. Darse la vuelta y no volver allí nunca más, no saber jamás qué fue de Damon, abandonarle igual que todos lo habían hecho... Él había conseguido que hasta Stefan se rindiera... pero no pudo. Si tenía que jugar según las normas de Damon lo haría. Ella tampoco era una cobarde, y también estaba bastante loca, tan loca como para quedarse en la casa con él.

Elena tomó el arma con su mano derecha y la apuntó a la sien. Sin apartar los ojos de Damon.

Te quiero – susurró casi sin voz, lo que hizo que los ojos de Damon se abrieran de par en par. Elena echó hacia atrás el gatillo, cerró los ojos y disparó.

El sonido de un tiro se oyó rompiendo el silencio en toda la casa.

Elena abrió los ojos y vio cómo Damon estaba frente a ella con expresión aterrada en los suyos, sujetándole la muñeca que acababa de separar de su cabeza, el humo y el olor a pólvora estaban aún entre ellos, y el licor empezó a caer de la mesa desde el vaso que Damon había volcado en su rápido movimiento.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

- Me q-q-q... me... quieres – susurró Damon sin que apenas le saliera la voz, titubeando y tartamudeando incluso al decir las palabras.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Damon...

Damon miró entonces la pistola como si la viera por primera vez y la quitó de las manos de Elena lanzándola lejos en la habitación.

- Damon... – volvió a decirle Elena tratando de agarrarle, pero Damon se levantó de la silla y la apartó de él.

- No – dijo Damon y salió a correr.

- Damon, ¡espera! – le gritó Elena a sus espaldas pero él no se giró.

Elena subió por las escaleras tras él en cuanto se deshizo de todo el shock del momento vivido con el arma y todo lo demás justo para oír cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Damon cuando ella estaba aún a unos metros de ella.

Elena se asustó, no sabía exactamente cómo estaría Damon, ¿y si se tiraba por la ventana? ¿Y si intentaba algo y ella no estaba ahí para detenerlo?

- ¡Ábreme, Damon! – gritó aporreando la puerta - ¡Ábreme! – dijo empezando a forcejear con el pomo como pudo.

- ¡Voy! – gritó Damon desde dentro y eso la desconcertó, no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta.

Damon abrió pocos minutos después. Tenía la vista fija en sus pies, no levantaba la cabeza para mirarle.

- Pasa, por favor – dijo entrando en el cuarto y sentándose en la cama. Elena le siguió totalmente conmocionada al ver que Damon parecía haber superado la crisis.

- He dejado eso ahí para Stefan – dijo Damon señalando la cómoda de su habitación. Elena se giró a ver qué le señalaba y vio un papel doblado por la mitad con el nombre de Stefan en él.

- Haz el favor y átame bien fuerte, Elena – dijo Damon.

Cuando Elena se volvió a él vio que se estaba inyectando algo en el hombro, ella se acercó a impedírselo y tan sólo pudo ayudarle a echarse sobre la cama, Damon la miró con una triste sonrisa en sus labios justo antes de caer dormido presa de los calmantes.

Elena entonces se acercó a la cómoda a ver lo que Damon había dejado ahí para su hermano y se sentó en el suelo porque las rodillas no la sujetaban al empezar a leerlo.

_Yo, Damon Salvatore,_

_Reconozco que tengo una enfermedad mental por la que no soy dueño de mis actos cuando sufro una crisis psicótica. Por ello otorgo a mi hermano, Stefan Salvatore, plenos poderes de decisión en lo que a mí respecta._

_Escribo la presente sin ninguna coacción y la firmo en plenas facultades durante un momento de lucidez._

_Damon S._

_PD. Stefan, Lo siento muchísimo._

Elena tomó la carta entre sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho dando un gran respiro, entonces sacó su móvil del bolsillo y llamó por teléfono.

Un adormilado Stefan le respondió al otro lado.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó frotándose los ojos y mirando la hora en el reloj de la mesilla del dormitorio - ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó incorporándose - ¿Es... Damon? – al preguntar aquello Stefan bajó el tono de voz, le aterraba que Elena le contara que algo horrible hubiera pasado.

- Ven a casa, Stefan – dijo Elena con una sonrisa – Damon ha vuelto.

Damon empezó a abrir los ojos y notó por el color anaranjado del sol que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación que debía ser ya avanzada la tarde. El cuerpo le pesaba como si le hubiese atropellado un autobús, pero vio que podía moverse, así que empezó a incorporarse un poco en la cama.

Al levantar la cabeza vio que su hermano estaba sentado junto a él en una silla. Entre sus manos tenía lo que le pareció unas cuerdas, hilos de lana o algo así, adivinó que estaba jugando al juego que su madre les había enseñado y con el que pasaban horas y horas jugando cuando eran pequeños, haciendo figuras con la cuerda entre los dedos.

- Estás aquí – murmuró, Stefan no le respondió, dio un suspiro acompañado de un ruido de frustración y se encogió de hombros.

- Elena no me ha atado – protestó Damon sentándose en el borde de la cama, cerca de su hermano, Stefan siguió sin mirarle, con los ojos fijos en el hilo de lana con el que jugaba entre sus manos.

- Confía demasiado en ti – musitó Stefan.

- ¿Tú ya no? – preguntó Damon con pena.

Stefan no le respondió, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su juego.

- ¿Dónde está Keith? – preguntó Damon rompiendo el silencio de nuevo.

- Con Nik, en su casa – respondió Stefan con el mismo tono cansado, sin mirar a su hermano.

- Bien... es lo mejor... – asintió Damon con pena, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz para tratar de ahogar la jaqueca que le empezaba a martillear en la cabeza - ¿Y Elena? – preguntó mirando a Stefan.

- La he tenido casi que arrastrar para que dejara tu lado de la cama y se fuera a descansar un rato – dijo Stefan.

- Dice que me quiere... – murmuró Damon.

- ¿Lo dudabas? – preguntó Stefan levantando la vista y mirándole – No se ha quedado por el dinero, y desde luego que no se ha quedado por mí...

- No puede quererme, Stefan – negó Damon con miedo.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué estás enfermo? Eso se cura, Damon – alegó Stefan volviendo a su juego, como si aquello le calmara.

- No, Stefan... no tiene nada que ver con que esté enfermo, yo siempre he sido así, ella... ella no puede estar conmigo... ¡mira lo que le hice a Katherine! – gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Eso fue un accidente, Damon.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Y si yo quería que eso le pasara? ¿Y si quería que ella se muriera? – preguntó Damon.

- Si hubieras querido que ella se muriera no habrías estado echo la mierda que yo te vi mientras que ella estuvo en el hospital. Damon, ni siquiera tú eres tan buen actor... además, no sé qué hacemos hablando de Katherine ahora, el karma es lo que tiene y ella tuvo lo que se buscó – dijo Stefan serio – Lo que tienes que hacer es operarte y arreglar las cosas con Elena y empezar a vivir una vida normal con ella y con Keith, y conmigo – dijo Stefan, nunca levantando la cabeza, nunca mirándole.

- ¿Y si no me curo al operarme? Tengo miedo, Stefan, miedo de que todos creáis que la operación es una especie de carta mágica que nos librará de la cárcel y que luego me opere y que nada cambie – dijo Damon hundido.

- Pues llegaremos ahí cuando pase, y veremos lo que hay que hacer... pero lo que tienes que hacer es luchar, Damon, y yo sé que Elena estará aquí contigo, igual que yo estaré – dijo levantando la vista para encontrarse con los tristes ojos azules de su hermano.

- ¿Te ha contado... te ha contado lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Damon con miedo.

- No – respondió Stefan – también te protege demasiado. ¿Recuerdas tú algo de lo que ha pasado? – le preguntó a su vez.

- Como una horrible película de terror de serie B – respondió Damon.

Los dos hermanos continuaron un rato en silencio mientras que Stefan proseguía haciendo una y otra vez las formas con el hilo de lana entre sus manos.

- Necesito ayuda, hermano – reconoció Damon con un nudo en la garganta.

Stefan no le respondió, pero sintió como que el aire entrara más hondamente en sus pulmones, como si le hubieran levantado el pie que sentía que le apretaba la garganta y no le dejaba respirar.

- Todo va a salir bien, Damon – dijo Stefan – Yo estoy aquí – sonrió y le tendió a su hermano las manos con el hilo entrelazado en ellas.

Damon sonrió también y tomó con sus manos la cuerda para continuar con el juego.

- Has vuelto a salvarme la vida – murmuró Damon pasando la lana de una mano a otra con su hermano, a los dos les parecía increíble estar haciendo algo tan natural y sencillo después de todo por lo que habían pasado.

- En cuanto te pongas bueno pienso cobrármelas todas – sonrió Stefan.

- Nunca voy a poder pagarte – dijo Damon y soltó el hilo para abrazar a su hermano y echarse a llorar en sus brazos.

- Está bien, Damon... todo está bien – le consolaba Stefan mientras que Damon lloraba recordando todo lo que les había dicho y hecho a él y a Elena y sin embargo aún estaban ahí, cómo Stefan había vuelto a ayudarle, a estar con él como siempre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Elena estaba ante ellos en el umbral. Damon ya estaba bastante más calmado, los dos hermanos se abrazaban en silencio.

- Yo, voy a dejaros solos, creo que tenéis que hablar – dijo Stefan levantándose.

- ¡No! – gritó Damon levantándose también – No puedes dejarme solo con ella, Stefan... no me fío de mi – reconoció agachando la vista.

- Ya he organizado todo en el hospital – dijo Elena – Es lo que venía a deciros, esperan a Damon para operarle mañana, le ingresarán esta tarde.

Elena entonces se dio la vuelta tristemente para empezar a salir de la habitación y se perdió de vista.

- He leído esa carta, dices que me otorgas poder de decisión, y ahora mismo lo que opino es que debes hablar con Elena – le riñó Stefan.

- No puedo, Stef... tú no sabes... tú no sabes lo que he hecho, Stefan... yo... he estado a punto de matarla...

- Damon... – se horrorizó su hermano.

- Eso no lo va a perdonar jamás, yo no me lo voy a perdonar jamás, Stefan. Está mejor sin mí, Keith está mejor sin mí, hasta tú estás mejor sin mí – dijo Damon.

- Pues está visto que ninguno sabemos lo que nos conviene, porque seguimos contigo – sonrió Stefan.

- Cámbiate y coge algunas cosas, te espero abajo. Te acompañaré al hospital – dijo Stefan.

- ¿Vas a dejarme sólo? – preguntó Damon incrédulo.

- Yo también confío en ti – sonrió su hermano y salió de la habitación.

Fuera en el pasillo, Stefan se encontró con Elena, quien se había sentado en el inicio de las escaleras, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos.

Stefan se sentó junto a ella con un gran suspiro y la chica se acurrucó junto a él. Él la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y le besó los cabellos.

- Está asustado... eso es todo... pero ha vuelto, y es gracias a ti – dijo Stefan aún con sus labios sobre el cabello de Elena – Gracias por no rendirte – susurró.

- Tú tampoco te has rendido – susurró Elena apretando una de las manos con las que el chico la abrazaba.

- Elena... dime que todo saldrá bien... dime que todo esto se ha acabado... porque necesito oírlo – le pidió.

- Yo también lo necesito – susurró Elena, no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Damon salió de su habitación vestido y con una pequeña bolsa con sus cosas en la mano. Los contempló a ambos abrazados y se sintió morir. Él era el que había provocado todo aquello, él era quien les hacía sufrir, quien no se merecía que ninguno continuara a su lado. Se acercó cabizbajo y con pasos tristes a donde ellos le esperaban.

- Ya estoy – musitó.

Elena se limpió las lágrimas para que no viera que estaba llorando justo antes de girarse hacia él, pero Damon le apartó la mirada girando la cabeza.

Los tres llegaron al hospital y registraron a Damon en una habitación donde pasarían a recogerlo a primera hora para la cirugía. Damon no les habló en ningún momento, y todas las veces en que Elena trataba de encontrar sus ojos, éstos se apartaban de ella.

- No quiero que ella se quede – dijo Damon a su hermano, lo suficientemente alto como para que Elena le oyera y entró al baño para cambiar sus ropas por las del hospital.

Elena salió entonces de la habitación cabizbaja, Stefan esperó a que Damon hubiese salido del baño y salió de la habitación también.

- Vete a casa a descansar – le dijo Stefan cuando ambos bajaron a cenar a la cafetería, una vez que Damon estuvo ya instalado.

- No, quiero quedarme... aunque él no quiera que esté aquí. Quiero saber que todo sale bien – dijo Elena.

- Él sí quiere que estés aquí, más incluso de lo que quiere que esté yo... sólo que tiene miedo de reconocerlo – sonrió Stefan.

- Sólo un día más – sonrió Elena.

- Un día más – sonrió Stefan asintiendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

Por la mañana un enfermero pasó a primera hora por la habitación de Damon y le rasuraron toda la cabeza para la operación, además de colocarle una vía que serviría para administrarle la medicación y la anestesia después.

Damon se dejó hacer sin protestar y sin decir nada, completamente hundido.

- No sé cómo lo haces, pero hasta así estás guapo – le sonrió su hermano para animarle.

- ¿Se ha ido Elena? – preguntó Damon agarrando las sábanas de la cama con miedo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – sonrió Stefan.

- ¿Es demasiado tarde para hablar con ella?

Stefan negó y salió de la habitación, unos momentos después Elena entraba en la habitación y se sentaba a los pies de la cama. Damon se pasaba la mano en la que llevaba la vía por su cabeza rasurada.

- Estás guapo – sonrió Elena, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

- Eso dice Stefan – sonrió Damon con pena.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio y Damon sintió que se le acababa el tiempo, que tenía que hablar con ella, pero que no era capaz.

- Elena yo...

- No te preocupes, Damon... está bien – sonrió ella acercando una mano a tocar el muslo del chico, quien tembló ante el contacto.

- No... no está bien, Elena... yo... podrías... tú podrías... – no pudo terminar y se pasó ambas manos por la cara con un quejido de desesperación.

- Ya ha pasado, Damon... ya ha pasado – le acariciaba Elena.

- No, Elena... yo... yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, tan sólo yo y esta mierda que soy... y tú no te mereces esto. Eres la persona más dulce, fuerte y valiente que jamás he conocido. Ahora entiendo lo que mi abuelo vio en ti, lo que todos ven en ti, pero yo no te merezco, tú mereces algo mejor, alguien mucho mejor. Alguien que te cuide y que te quiera como tú te mereces. No yo, Elena, no a mí – le dijo negando.

- No sé si tienes razón – reconoció ella - Pero es aquí donde quiero estar – dijo Elena acercándose un poco – y es contigo con quien quiero estar. Así que más te vale salir bien de esa operación – le sonrió poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

Damon cerró los ojos ante la calidez de su contacto y sonrió a su vez.

- Yo también te quiero, Elena. Te he querido desde siempre, desde antes de conocerte – le confesó.

Elena se acercó aún más a él y rozó sus suaves labios contra los del chico, en un beso tierno y dulce que prolongó durante unos momentos.

- Ponte bien, por favor – le susurró apoyando su frente contra la de él con los ojos cerrados.

- Te prometo que lo único que no te gustará de mi será mi falta de pelo – sonrió Damon apoyando una mano a cada lado de la cintura de Elena, con los ojos aún cerrados tras el beso, como ella.

- Ya te he dicho que eso también me gusta – sonrió Elena y le pasó una mano por la cabeza, separándose un poco de él para besarle ahí donde ya no tenía cabello, y rezando porque aquello fuera la solución y todo el dolor se acabase de pronto.

Los enfermeros entraron para llevarse a Damon a quirófano y le ayudaron a cambiarse de cama. Stefan entró junto a ellos y se puso junto a Elena, tomándola de la mano.

- Cuida de Keith y de ella, Stefan. Cuida de mi familia – le pidió Damon justo antes de que se lo llevaran.

Cuando se lo llevaron todo se quedó en silencio y Stefan y Elena se sentaron en la cama a esperar que les llamaran, aún tomados de la mano.

Varias horas más tarde el doctor se acercó a ellos para decirles que la operación ya había concluido y que Damon había pasado a la UCI para que estuviera vigilado al despertar de la anestesia. Elena se soltó de la mano de Stefan y salió a correr hacia aquella sala, puesto que se conocía el hospital muy bien del tiempo en que había estado trabajando allí.

- Señor Salvatore... tengo que hablar con usted – dijo el médico reteniendo a Stefan para que no fuera tras Elena.

- Ha habido una pequeña complicación – añadió, y la pequeña esperanza que Stefan tenía de que todo acabara se desvaneció en aquel momento.

Elena estaba en pie junto a la cama de Damon, había conseguido que una enfermera amiga suya le prestara un uniforme para poder colarse ahí donde no dejaban pasar a la familia y estaba esperando que despertara con las manos apretadas junto a su corazón. Le vio moverse lentamente y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Los ojos azules de Damon se centraron en Elena y enfocaron su visión.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó algo perdido.

- Estás en recuperación, Damon – sonrió Elena – La operación ha salido bien.

- ¿Operación? – preguntó confuso - Enfermera – dijo con la voz grave, la garganta completamente seca - ¿puede traerme un poco de agua?

Elena entonces levantó la vista asustada, y se encontró con la mirada de Stefan a través del cristal por el que las familias podían esperar a los pacientes mientras estaban en reanimación y supo que no todo había salido bien.

Gracias x leerme!


	17. Chapter 17

El doctor entró en su despacho después de haber estado reconociendo a Damon, Elena y Stefan ya le estaban esperando.

Parece ser... - dijo el hombre algo nervioso al sentarse frente a ellos - que su hermano no recuerda nada de quién es.

¿Parece ser? ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir? - pregunto Stefan enfadado poniendo el puño cerrado sobre la mesa. Elena puso la mano sobre el puño de Stefan y se lo apretó.

Pero el tumor, ¿lo han retirado completamente? - preguntó Elena.

Así es, y sólo hemos registrado daños en la zona del olfato, puede que mínimamente la del gusto, como le había comentado al Señor Salvatore, pero nada relacionado con la memoria, aunque podría incluso ser una reacción a la anestesia. Hoy en día el cerebro sigue siendo un gran desconocido y me temo que no tengo respuestas físicas que acompañen a sus preguntas. Las pruebas del señor Salvatore tras la cirugía son perfectamente normales salvo esto que les comento.

Gracias, doctor - dijo Elena.

¿Gracias? - preguntó Stefan - ¿Gracias? - volvió a preguntar elevando más la voz.

Stefan - le dijo Elena tratando de calmarlo.

No, Elena. No lo entiendes, lo trajimos aquí para recuperarlo y nos lo han robado, Elena. ¡Nos lo han robado! - gritó - Al final sí que he perdido a mi hermano...- murmuró y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Damon estaba en la habitación en planta a la que le habían pasado tras salir de reanimación y haberle examinado los médicos por su falta de memoria.

Estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados y descansando, los calmantes ayudaban con el dolor, pero notaba la cabeza abombada y estaba algo mareado.

¿Damon? - oyó una voz que le llamaba y abrió un poco los ojos. Junto a él en la habitación estaba Stefan.

¿Hola? - saludó con dudas - todos me llaman así, pero yo no sé quién es ese - sonrió.

¿Qué tal te encuentras? - preguntó Stefan acercándose con pena.

Creo que bien - sonrió - teniendo en cuenta que me han abierto la cabeza - dijo tocándose el vendaje tratando de animar al joven que lo observaba con una expresión completamente abatida.

¿No recuerdas nada? - preguntó Stefan - ¿Recuerdas quién soy?

Me he despertado aquí, bueno, en la otra habitación, es todo lo que recuerdo, lo siento. ¿Debería recordarte? - preguntó y se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado al ver la reacción del chico frente a él.

Yo soy Stefan, tu hermano - le dijo triste.

Damon notó un escalofrío al oír aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada.

Así pasaron varias semanas en las que Damon siguió internado en el hospital y Stefan se pasaba todas las tardes a verlo, a llevarle fotos o cualquier cosa que se le ocurría para intentar hacerle recordar, pero sin éxito.

Sólo una vez Elena se volvió a vestir de enfermera y entró a su habitación con la excusa de revisar los gráficos.

Damon estaba en la cama recostado, era ya de noche y la cena la habían servido hacía rato, Elena observó desde el cristal en la puerta de la habitación y tan sólo se atrevió a entrar al verle dormido.

Elena abrió la puerta con cuidado para no molestarle, y fiel a su coartada cogió la carpeta que reposaba a los pies de la cama de Damon y le lanzaba alguna mirada que otra mientras que repasaba los gráficos, no era mucho, pero era todo lo que se atrevía a hacer y lo echaba realmente de menos. El chico estaba tumbado en la penumbra de la noche y respiraba relajado, ya le habían retirado los drenajes y el vendaje en la cabeza era ahora mucho más pequeño. Le sonrió con pena y dejó la carpeta en el mismo sitio para después acercarse a la puerta igual de sigilosa que había entrado.

Buenas noches, Damon – susurró como despedida justo antes de salir y dejarle solo.

Buenas noches, Elena – susurró Damon abriendo los ojos cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba de nuevo.

Elena no volvió a hablar con él en todo ese tiempo, no se atrevió a decirle nada desde que la llamara enfermera y le pidiera un poco de agua, aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que oyera de la boca de Damon, y aunque estaba agradecida de que su psicosis estuviera igual de desaparecida que el tumor, no soportaba la idea de mirarle y ver que él no la recordaba, que no la conocía, que todo lo que habían pasado juntos había desaparecido por completo de la mente de Damon.

Stefan estaba sentado junto a Damon en su cama y le tendía una y otra foto, esperando ver en él algún signo de cambio, que reconociera algún lugar o alguna cara. Damon normalmente le decía que no, que no se acordaba de nada y le pedía que se fuera porque estaba cansado y ya le dolía la cabeza.

Stefan le pasó a su hermano una foto en la que estaban él y Katherine en una fiesta de la facultad y la mano de Damon tembló levemente al sujetarla.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Stefan al darse cuenta de aquello.

Sí, claro. Sólo un poco cansado – dijo Damon recomponiéndose al instante.

¿Has recordado algo? – le preguntó al ser esta la primera vez que lo veía reaccionar en todos aquellos días.

No, ¿quién es? – preguntó Damon sin mirarle y señalando a la chica que le acompañaba en la foto. Stefan levantó una ceja extrañado, algo pasaba pero no sabía qué era y tampoco quería presionar a su hermano. Por muy ansioso que estuviera de que le volvieran sus recuerdos tampoco quería forzarle y hacer que enfermara o algo.

Katherine – respondió Stefan, y le pareció ver el temblor de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más imperceptible, por lo que no supo si había pasado de verdad o él lo había imaginado.

No sé quién es – dijo Damon tirando la foto sobre su regazo algo molesto – Estoy cansado, la verdad – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza para frotarse los ojos.

Está bien, lo dejaremos por hoy – le dijo Stefan – de todas formas mañana vamos a casa y los médicos piensan que quizá en un ambiente conocido puedan aflorar los recuerdos.

Al día siguiente Stefan y Damon llegaban juntos a casa.

Stefan abrió la puerta de la mansión y Damon pasó junto a él. Su primer gesto fue el de sonreír al entrar y Stefan lo notó.

¿Todo bien? ¿Recuerdas algo? – le preguntó.

No, es sólo que da gusto haber salido del hospital - dijo Damon dejando de sonreír.

Sí, te entiendo – sonrió Stefan – Estarán todos en el jardín, ¿vamos? – le preguntó.

No, quiero ir a refrescarme y descansar un poco en mi habitación – dijo Damon y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras, cuando estuvo allí delante se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se giró a su hermano.

¿Puedes llevarme a mi habitación? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Claro – respondió Stefan.

Por la tarde Elena, Stefan, Nik y Keith estaban juntos en el jardín. El pequeño y Elena se estaban bañando en la piscina jugando y riendo, mientras que Nik y Stefan los miraban desde las sillas de jardín tomando un refresco.

Estás muy pensativo, ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó Nik tomándole de la mano y haciéndolo aterrizar.

Eh... ah, no nada... cansado sólo... y pensando en Damon y en todo esto – le respondió.

Se lo está tomando todo muy bien, ¿no crees? Otras personas pierden casi la razón al haber perdido la memoria y demás, él lo ha aceptado bastante calmado – sonrió Nik.

Sí... muy bien – murmuró Stefan.

¿De verdad que estás bien? – preguntó Nik al seguir encontrándolo raro.

Sí – le sonrió Stefan acercándose a darle un beso.

Perdón – oyeron con un carraspeo a Damon junto a ellos.

Hola Damon, yo soy Nik – se presentó el chico sonriente tendiéndole la mano – Se puede decir que somos cuñados – le guiñó.

Hola Nik, encantado – sonrió Damon tendiéndole la mano también - ¿Tú también vives aquí? – preguntó.

Sí – sonrió Nik, en ese momento el pequeño Keith se abrazó a las piernas de Nik mojándolo por completo.

¡Eh, enano! – se quejó Nik agachándose a revolverle el pelo y haciéndole reír.

Se me ha escapado – dijo Elena llegando junto al grupo en bañador y con una toalla para Keith.

Damon abrió los ojos de par en par al contemplarla, llevaba un bikini blanco que resaltaba en su morena piel, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo brillando bajo el sol de la tarde, el cabello recogido en una coleta hacía su cuello más esbelto y Damon parpadeó un par de veces antes de recomponerse, nadie pareció haber notado cómo la había hecho reaccionar por lo que se tranquilizó, pero él no vio la mirada que Stefan le dirigía, Stefan había estado pendiente de él en todo momento. Damon se giró a su hermano y vio que le estaba mirando.

¿Qué hace la enfermera aquí? – le preguntó acercándose a él para que ni Nik ni Elena quienes luchaban con Keith para que se pusiera la toalla se enteraran.

Elena no es la enfermera – respondió Stefan algo más alto – ella es...

La niñera de Keith – sonrió la chica acercándose con Keith de la mano, a Stefan no le gustaba aquella idea, pero Elena le había dicho que toda la historia verdadera era demasiado liosa como para contársela a Damon de golpe.

Hola – saludó Damon ignorando a Elena y el temblor que verla le provocaba y agachándose ante el pequeño que se abrazaba a las rodillas de ella.

No tenes pelo – señaló Keith con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía abrazado a la pierna de Elena.

Es que estaba malito, y me lo han tenido que quitar para curarme – sonrió Damon.

¿Ya tas meno? – le preguntó.

Bueno, aún tengo algo de pupa – sonrió Damon señalándose el pequeño vendaje que aún tenía.

Keith entonces hizo algo que ninguno se esperaba y los maravilló a todos, soltó la pierna de Elena y puso ambas manos en la cara de Damon, cada una en una mejilla y le besó en la frente, justo debajo del vendaje.

Ya no dele la pupa – explicó el niño, dejando aún una de sus pequeñas manitas en la mejilla de Damon.

Yo, ya no duele – dijo Damon con un hilo de voz.

Tas mi feo – añadió el pequeño con la sinceridad que todo niño de dos años tiene y todos rieron a carcajadas.

Pues me habían dicho que estaba guapo – dijo Damon sin dejar de reír y aprovechando a limpiarse una lágrima que le había caído, agradecido por las carcajadas que la habían disimulado.

Quiero zumo – dijo el pequeño girándose hacia Elena y dando por concluido su intercambio con Damon.

Vamos a por él – le sonrió Elena y ambos desaparecieron de la mano.

Damon se sentó junto a Stefan y Nik en las sillas.

¿Quieres un poco de limonada? – le preguntó Stefan tomando la jarra – La ha hecho nuestra ama de llaves, la señora Forbes, es casera – añadió echándose él un vaso sin dejar de mirarle.

Gracias – dijo Damon tomando otro vaso para que le echara también a él, sintiendo como que estaba siendo sometido a un examen.

¡Damon! – una voz le hizo separar los labios del vaso justo antes de dar un sorbo de la limonada que odiaba, como bien sabía Stefan.

Damon se giró y vio a una señora mayor, que se limpiaba las manos con un delantal mientras que lo miraba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Hola, Liz – sonrió - ¿verdad? – corrigió en apenas un segundo.

Sí – dijo la mujer y se echó en sus brazos – Qué preocupada he estado por ti, mi niño, cómo me alegro de que estés ya en casa – dijo tras apretarle en un embarazoso abrazo cubierto de besos.

Gracias – dijo Damon y se giró a su hermano quien lo miraba de una extraña forma.

Bueno, me encuentro cansado... creo que me voy a volver a acostar – dijo Damon.

Claro, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó Liz a lo que Damon negó.

En la cena Damon observaba cómo todos tenían su rutina familiar ya bien establecida y se alegró.

Elena ayudaba a Keith cortándole el filete en trozos pequeños, y Nik y ella no cesaban de hacer tonterías al niño para tenerle distraído. Stefan los miraba a ellos y a su hermano de hito en hito.

Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? – le susurró su hermano al ver que no le apartaba la mirada a Elena.

Pensaba que vosotros no entendíais de esas cosas – sonrió Damon susurrando al mismo tiempo y usando su táctica habitual, huir de algo que le avergonzaba con una broma.

Nosotros quienes, ¿los ciegos? – sonrió Stefan.

No... – susurró Damon – ya sabes... los... vosotros – intentó explicarle algo avergonzado.

Gays, Damon... puedes decirlo, no pasa nada: Gays – repitió y se echó a reír de nuevo.

Se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Damon volviendo su vista a Elena y embobándose en ella y en el niño y en cómo jugaban y reían como una familia normal.

Sí, tenemos mucha suerte los dos – dijo Stefan, refiriéndose a ella y Nik y en cómo eran como un regalo en sus vidas.

Sí – murmuró Damon totalmente embobado y al poco se dio cuenta y carraspeó volviendo a su comida en silencio, con la mirada fija en el plato.

Damon esperó a que todo el mundo estuviera ya acostado y se bajó a la biblioteca a echarse un vaso de Bourbon junto a la chimenea. Estaba relajado con el vaso en una mano y los ojos cerrados sintiendo el relajante calor de la chimenea en su cuerpo cuando escuchó a alguien toser.

Delante de él estaba Stefan, con las manos cerradas en puños apoyadas a ambos lados de la cadera y una expresión de enfado en su gesto.

¿Me puedes decir por qué recuerdas y por qué no has dicho nada? – le preguntó furioso.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Damon nervioso.

Sí, te acuerdas, no sé si de todo o solo de algunas cosas, pero llevo todo el día observándote, y ya te he dicho que no eres muy buen actor – le recriminó.

No sé qué dices – negó Damon.

¿No has recordado a Elena? – le preguntó y notó como su hermano temblaba levemente.

Stefan... no sé de qué me estás hablando, siento no recordar nada, siento que eso te haga mal, pero no sé quién soy, ni sé quién es esa Elena – se defendió Damon.

¿Y cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo es que has elegido esa marca de Bourbon?

Llevo media hora dando vueltas por la casa, no puedo dormir y pensé que aquí no molestaría a nadie, ¿y qué pasa con esta marca?

¡Me estás mintiendo! – le gritó.

Me voy a la cama – dijo Damon y se levantó.

Yo no me merezco esto, Damon – le dijo su hermano acercándose a él – Elena tampoco se lo merece...

¡Yo tampoco me merecía tener un tumor! – gritó Damon y se calló de pronto al pensarse descubierto, nadie le había dado el detalle de la cirugía cerebral que le habían practicado, pero con suerte, quizá Stefan eso no lo supiera.

Lo siento, ambos estamos cansados, será mejor irse a dormir, lo siento de verdad – dijo Damon y salió de la biblioteca.

Pero ninguna de esas explicaciones convencieron a Stefan quien se reafirmó en que Damon estaba fingiendo su amnesia y se propuso llegar al fondo de todo aquello cuanto antes.


End file.
